Complicated Relationship
by JustYJ
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah remaja yang termasuk 'Father Complex', mereksa mencintai ayah mereka sendiri. ... Yunho mendesah lagi, "Dia mirip denganku."... Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya. DLDR, RnR? :) Chap 6 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Relationship**

**Author: CrowCakes**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae, YunKyu, WonJae**

**Note: **ff ini bukan ff karya saya, dan saya sudah minta izin sama empunya buat repost dan ganti cast nya hhhehe. Enjoy minna~

.

Kyuhyun bergerak senang sambil sesekali berputar menari di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya sang ayah tertawa cekikikan layaknya orang idiot. Yunho yang melihatnya dari dapur hanya menggelengkan kepala, prihatin. Mungkin benar kata tetangga, kalau ayahnya itu sudah tidak waras. Sejak Victoria meninggal, ayahnya selalu berwajah sedih dan hanya pada saat tertentu saja dia jejingkrakkan senang begini.

"Ada kabar gembira?" Tanya Yunho malas sambil menjulurkan sepiring buah melon pada ayahnya itu. Kyuhyun menoleh dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ayah berhasil!—Lihat!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan profil seseorang di salah satu _Dating Website_. Ya— Kyuhyun sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari pacar di jejaring media. Entah apa alasannya, tetapi setiap kali ditolak oleh beberapa cewek yang kencan buta dengannya, Kyuhyun selalu pulang dengan wajah menangis. Dan itu membuat Yunho susah.

"Kau pasti ditolak lagi." Ucap Yunho dingin. Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menunjukkan wajah menggembungnya.

"Jahat—Padahal'kan ayah sedang berusaha untuk mencarikan ibu untukmu!" Sergah Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut lucu.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun. Aku tidak perlu figur seorang ibu." Jawab sang anak yang membuat Kyuhyun murung seketika.

"Tapi—" Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan perkataannya. Wajahnya hanya menunduk dalam diam dan Yunho harus menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Dengar ayah—" Yunho berjalan menuju Kyuhyun kemudian menyentuh dagu ayahnya itu, "Aku sudah dewasa. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku hanya butuh ayah, bukan orang lain." Jelas pemuda itu yang semakin menatap ayahnya dengan _intens_.

Yunho menyentuhkan keningnya ke dahi Kyuhyun dengan suara _-duk-_ kecil. Napas hangat pria itu membuat Yunho tersenyum. "Aku—menyu—"

.

**TING—TONG!**

.

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan cepat ketika bel pintunya berbunyi, "Sebentar!—" Seru Kyuhyun dari dalam. Pria itu kembali menatap anaknya, "Kau tadi ingin bilang apa, Yunho?" Tanyanya bingung.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya malas, "Tidak jadi. Bukalah pintunya, mungkin dia teman _dating_ ayah." Ucap Yunho yang kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil buah melonnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'teman _dating'_ langsung berbinar dengan ceria. Dia melompat kegirangan sambil beranjak menuju pintu depan. Yunho hanya melirik ayahnya itu sekilas ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Seorang _sales_ berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka, wajah Kyuhyun berubah kecewa ketika mengetahui yang datang bukanlah teman kencannya. Sedangkan Yunho berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Bukan teman kencan ayah?" Tanya Yunho lagi setelah si sales diusir Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya melengos kecil kemudian menutup pintu lagi.

"Ya—menyebalkan." Gerutu pria beranak satu itu.

Yunho menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa tepat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Memang kapan mau kencan?" Yunho bertanya pada ayahnya lagi. Kyuhyun menghitung jari tangannya.

"Dua hari lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin kencan?" Yunho mengambil sepotong melon kemudian memasukkannya dalam mulut. Manis.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku ingin memberimu seorang ibu." Tegas Kyuhyun sambil menatap sang anak lekat.

Yunho meliriknya sekilas, "Kau itu bodoh, Ayah."

"Heee—Kau bilang apa?!—" Kyuhyun ingin protes pada Yunho, tetapi tarikan di kerah bajunya membuat pria itu tersentak kaget, karena kini wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Kyuhyun dapat melihat warna kelam mata Yunho. Pemuda itu hanya menatap ayahnya dalam diam. Kepalanya makin mendekat hingga kening mereka berdua beradu.

" Y-yunho?" Panggil Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Yunho tidak menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya. Dia terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Secara perlahan Yunho menekan mulutnya untuk mencium bibir ayahnya itu. Hangat. Kenyal. Dan Nikmat. Begitulah pendeskripsian Yunho akan bibir pria manis dihadapannya. Detik selanjutnya Yunho melepaskan pagutan singkat itu dengan perlahan.

"Selamat malam—" Ucap Yunho yang bangkit dari kursi kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tubuhnya masih kaku tak bergerak sampai Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menutupnya pelan. Pria itu seperti tersadar kemudian segera merunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di lengan.

"Selamat malam— Yunho."

.

.

.

**_RIIIIING—RIIIING—RIIIING—_** Jam weker di kamar Yunho berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Pemuda itu mengulet dan menguap sebentar di kasurnya yang empuk kemudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

" Yunho —" Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan anaknya itu dengan mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho.

"Sebentar—" Jawab Yunho dari dalam yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan santai pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat sang ayah kaget ketika mendapati Yunho hanya mengenakan handuknya saja.

"Kau belum berpakaian?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yunho mengacak rambutnya yang basah sambil bersender di ambang pintu.

"Ya—sebentar lagi kok." Jawab pemuda brunette itu sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang memegang spatula di tangannya. Celemek berwarna biru membuat kesan sang ayah menjadi sosok figur seorang ibu. Yunho bahkan bingung, ayahnya yang sudah berumur 38 tahunan itu masih terlihat muda dan manis. Apa dia mempunyai darah awet muda seperti neneknya, Ara?

" Yunho?—Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yunho menggeleng pelan kemudian melandaskan sebuah ciuman di kening sang ayah.

"Aku akan berpakaian dulu, jadi turunlah duluan ke dapur." Kata Yunho yang mendapat anggukan paham dari Kyuhyun.

Yunho menatap sang ayah yang menuruni tangga menuju dapur rumah mereka. Pemuda itu kembali masuk ke kamar kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Tangannya segera menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tidak bagus—sangat tidak bagus." Ucap Yunho lagi yang berusaha meredakan dentuman aneh di jantungnya.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Yunho turun dari tangga dengan berpakaian seragam rapi.

"Ya—Apa sarapannya?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Terlebih lagi menatap sang ayah yang tersenyum senang.

"Omelet." Jawab pria 38 tahunan itu.

Yunho hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk di meja makan, "Aku akan mengajak temanku kerumah," Ucap Yunho yang mendapat tatapan 'kenapa?' dari ayahnya itu, "—aku akan belajar kelompok." Lanjut pemuda brunette itu sambil menyendok sedikit omelet yang disuguhkan Kyuhyun.

"Ok—kalau begitu aku perlu menyiapkan cemilan kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yang mendapat anggukan dari sang anak.

Yunho melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul delapan. Dia hampir telat untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. Dengan cepat pemuda itu bangkit kemudian bergegas ke luar rumah.

Sebelum pergi, Yunho sempat berbalik untuk mencium bibir ayahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya." Ucap pemuda itu lembut. Kyuhyun hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian melambai ringan hingga Yunho berbelok di tikungan pagar.

Kyuhyun kembali ke dalam rumah, mengunci pintu depan lalu bersender di dinding dengan wajah memerah. Kedua tangannya tertangkup pada dadanya yang menghentak-hentak keras.

"Vict—ini tidak bagus... Sangat tidak bagus." Bisiknya pelan sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang dicium oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

"Yooo— Yunho." Suara Junsu membuat Yunho yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah menoleh sekilas. Pemuda penyuka bola itu menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Pagi, Yun." Sapa Junsu sambil merangkulkan tangannya pada bahu Yunho. Dia tersenyum manis.

"Pagi." Jawab Yunho yang berbalik untuk mencium bibir pemuda mundur dengan panik. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan memerah.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan menciumku! Bodoh!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi datar, "Di keluargaku, semua orang menyapa dengan cara 'berciuman'." Lanjut Yunho yang mendapat gamparan di kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu tradisi di keluargamu. Tapi ciuman itu bukan sesuatu yang diumbar ke sembarang orang." Jelas Junsu sambil bergaya mirip seorang profesor lulusan universitas ternama.

"Aku dan ayahku sering berciuman."

...

"Sudah kukatakan! Jangan berciuman dengan sembarang orang! Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham!" Teriak Junsu frustasi.

Yunho tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan menjauh menuju Yoochun yang terlihat berjalan malas menuju pintu gerbang.

"Pagi, Chun." Sapa Yunho sambil menarik kerah Yoochun dan menempelkan mulutnya di bibir pemuda itu. Dua detik bersentuhan bibir sanggup membuat Yoochun yang mengantuk langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Yunho!—Astaga!—Bisakah jangan menyapa orang dengan ciuman?! Ini bukan diluar negeri!" Sergah Yoochun sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari bekas ciumannya dengan Yunho.

"Ya—" Jawab Yunho singkat tanpa peduli. Junsu menggeleng dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kebiasaan lama memang tidak bisa disembuhkan.

"Pagi, Karam." Sapa Yunho lagi yang langsung melandaskan sebuah ciuman di bibir pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi Junsu hanya menggeleng pasrah.

_Ya, sudahlah—sifat Yunho memang seperti itu_, pikir Junsu dalam hati sambil melihat Karam yang ber-blushing ria ketika dicium Yunho.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama dihabiskan Yunho duduk malas di kelas. Dia tidak semangat hari ini. Otaknya terus berputar membayangkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tersenyum, tertawa dan merengek layaknya anak kecil. Kemudian pikirannya beralih pada kejadian kemarin malam saat dia mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Wajah pria itu nampak kaget tetapi tidak berusaha berontak dari bibir Yunho. Hanya terkesiap bingung.

Yunho kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lengan. Sesekali dia menghela napas berat ketika mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Entah kenapa wajah pemuda itu langsung berwarna merah layaknya tomat _cherry_.

"Eomma—bolehkah aku menyukai ayah? Seperti saat kau menyukainya?" Bisik Yunho pelan. Seakan-akan bertanya pada hatinya sendiri. Sungguh—memiliki seorang ayah seperti Kyuhyun membuat hidup Yunho berantakan. Sejak kecil sang ayah menyayangi dirinya seperti sebuah permata. Selalu menciumnya saat tidur, memeluknya saat menangis dan menjaganya saat ada anak lain yang mengganggu. Sejak itu, Yunho berniat untuk melindungi Kyuhyun saat dia dewasa nanti. Menghalau semua teman kencan ayahnya dengan menjadi peneror. Membuat takut seluruh cewek yang berusaha mendekati Kyuhyu dan membayar berapa pun agar cewek tersebut mau putus dengan ayahnya.

Yunho benar-benar ingin mendominasi Kyuhyun hanya untuknya. Tidak boleh ada yang memiliki Yunho selain dirinya.

.

"..Ho!"

.

"YUNHO!" Teriakan Kangin sam membuat Yunho terlonjak kaget. Mata kelamnya langsung menatap sang guru dengan bingung.

"A—Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho gelagapan. Kangin menekan keningnya kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggil murid baru di kantor guru. Kau kan ketua kelasnya." Kata Kangin lagi sambil menaruh beberapa buku di mejanya. Yunho mengangguk paham kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat sebentar pada Kangin sebelum berjalan menjauh keluar kelas.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor hanya dihabiskan Yunho untuk menghitung jumlah jendela di sisi kanannya. Hanya iseng-iseng agar tidak suntuk saat melewati lorong sekolah. Saat hitungan mencapai dua puluh lima, Yunho sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruang guru. Menggenggam pegangannya dan menggesernya perlahan. Derekan halus terdengar saat pemuda itu membuka pintu.

.

"Kau terlambat." Suara seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam membuat Yunho membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Sepasang doe eyes menatap sang onyx dengan tajam.

"A—Apa?" Tanya Yunho yang masih tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu.

"Kau terlambat menjemputku." Sahut sang pemilik doe eyes sambil menyender malas pada senderan kursi di ruang guru. Tangan kurus putihnya menyisir rambut blondenya perlahan. Yunho hanya menatap pemuda itu dalam diam—terpesona.

"A—Aku minta maaf." Tukas Yunho yang terlihat sedikit panik. Pemuda blonde itu melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho dengan ekor matanya.

"Namaku Choi Jaejoong." Ucap si pemuda blonde yang beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Yunho. "—Salam kenal." Lanjutnya lagi.

Yunho tidak bergerak dan masih terdiam kaku saat Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri. Iris kelamnya melebar ketika melihat pemuda dihadapannya berkilau saat cahaya matahari di sela jendela menyentuh kulit putihnya. Bersinar layaknya sebutir permata dalam kerang. Rambut blondenya, tatapan tajam dan malas, dan segaris datar bibir tipisnya membuat Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang lain yang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak menyebutkan namamu?" Tukas Jaejoong dengan decakan kesal. Yunho terkesiap sebentar.

"A—Apa?" Tanya pemuda brunette itu yang berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak kaku.

Jaejoong hanya melengos malas kemudian berjalan melewati Yunho. Sebelum menjauh, lengan pemuda blonde itu sudah ditarik oleh Yunho. Sedikit hentakan pelan membuat Jaejoong menoleh bingung ke arah si penarik.

Yunho menatapnya dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan, mulutnya terbuka dengan gugup, "Na—Namaku Jung Yunho." Ucapnya lagi, "—Salam kenal." Sambungnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin menjawab dengan 'Ya—salam kenal juga.' tetapi perkataannya tertelan oleh keterkejutan yang luar biasa. karena di detik selanjutnya, doe eyesnya terbelalak ketika bibirnya ditekan oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Sang onyx memejamkan matanya ketika menyentuh bibir dingin Jaejoong dengan mulutnya. Tidak ada lidah maupun air liur. Hanya kecupan pendek salam perkenalan.

.

**_PLAK!_**— Dan juga sebuah hadiah tamparan dari sang doe eyes.

Yunho mendesah malas di kursi kelas. Mata hitam kelamnya tidak memperhatikan Kangin sam yang sedang mengajar tentang masa revolusi sejarah. Dia hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lengan sambil melirik jendela luar. Disebelah bangkunya, Jaejoong sibuk mencatat semua perkataan penting Kangin. Tipikal siswa rajin dan pintar—tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Hei—Psst—" Suara Junsu membuat Jaejoong menoleh. Pemuda yang memiliki suara mirip lumba-lumba itu berusaha merendahkan suaranya.

"Wajah Yunho kenapa?—kalian bertengkar ya? Aku melihat bekas merah di pipi kanannya." Junsu bertanya dengan rasa penasaran pada Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu melirik Yunho yang berada disebelahnya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Junsu.

"Dia menciumku." Entah harus malu atau marah, wajah Jaejoong kini memerah. Junsu hanya terkikik kecil.

"Ah—kau belum tahu sifat Yunho ya? Pantas saja... Dengar ya—" Junsu memajukkan tubuhnya agar Jaejoong yang berada didepannya dapat mendengar jelas, "— Yunho itu julukannya adalah _Kisser Machine_. Dia selalu menyapa orang dengan ciumannya. Yaaah—kebiasaannya memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Jadi jangan terlalu diambil hati. Bersabarlah." Kata Junsu lagi sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

Pemuda blonde itu terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan Junsu. _Bersabar katanya? Yang benar saja—Kisser Machine? Adakah julukan yang lebih aneh dari itu?—Menggelikan_, pikir Jaejoong dalam hati. Jarinya kembali bergerak mencoret-coret buku tulisnya sambil memperhatikan Kangin. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan Yunho. Well—pemuda brunette itu sama tidak pentingnya dengan rumput diluar. Tidak bernilai dan tidak berguna.

Jaejoong tidak peduli dan kembali mencoret-coret kertas. Kali ini ia membentuk sebuah nama yang tertulis disana dengan gambar 'love' disana-sini. Wajah Jaejoong melembut dengan senyum tipis ketika melihat kata-kata itu terangkai menjadi sebuah nama yang sangat spesial.

.

_**Choi Siwon.**_

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?" Suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak dan langsung menutup buku tulisnya dengan cepat. Pemuda blonde itu menoleh gugup ke arah Yunho dengan panik.

"A—Apanya? Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa pun." Jawab Jaejoong lagi yang berusaha bersikap normal. Yunho menatapnya lama.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang.

"Si—siapa? Apanya yang siapa?" Sahut Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan.

"Itu—" Tunjuk Yunho pada buku tulis Jaejoong, "Siapa yang kau catat disana?" Lanjutnya lagi. Jaejoong panik, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"A—Apa maksudmu, Yunho?" Kali ini Jaejoong berpura-pura mengeluarkan tawa keringnya. Yunho meliriknya kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku tanya, siapa yang kau tulis disana? Maksudku—nama tokoh revolusi sejarah. Aku lupa mencatatnya, dan tulisan dipapan tulis terlalu kecil untuk dilihat." Tunjuk Yunho pada Kangin yang kini sudah menghapus beberapa tulisan di papan hitam itu. Jaejoong hanya terdiam sebentar kemudian merileks kan tubuhnya karena ketegangannya mengendur.

Sedikit bernapas lega, Jaejoong memperlihatkan catatannya pada pemuda brunette disebelahnya ini. Sedangkan kertas yang menjadi bahan coret-coretnya sudah di remas hingga berbentuk gumpalan dan dimasukkan ke laci meja tanpa diketahui Yunho. Hampir saja rahasia terbesarnya diketahui oleh orang macam Yunho. Tidak—jangan sampai itu terjadi. Jaejoong akan mempertaruhkan apapun untuk menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

**_Jam istirahat, pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

" Yunho!—Tangkap!" Seru Junsu yang melempar sekotak jus jeruk pada temannya itu. Yunho dengan sigap menangkap kotak minuman itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Thanks_." Jawab Yunho yang duduk malas di pojok kantin. Junsu mendekat dan memilih kursi didepan pemuda brunette itu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu yang sibuk memakan roti melon kesukaannya. Yunho merenggangkan otot punggungnya sebentar.

"Ya—seperti biasa. Hanya memikirkan ayahku saja."

Junsu memutar bola matanya malas, "Biar kutebak—mau kencan buta lagi? Kapan?"

"Besok." Yunho menghela napas berat. Sedangkan pemuda penyuka bola itu hanya melirik Yunho sekilas.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja. Toh tidak ada salahnya kan?" Jelas Junsu yang ditanggapi dengan delikan Yunho.

"Aku tidak ingin 'ibu' baru."

"Yeah—Yeah—Katakan itu pada ayahmu."

"Sudah kukatakan—" Yunho mengacak rambutya, "—dan tidak berhasil. Dia selalu saja bersikeras ingin memberikan 'ibu' padaku." Jelas Yunho lagi yang kali ini lebih memilih menyenderkan kepalanya di meja.

Junsu ingin berpendapat lagi, tetapi sosok Jaejoong yang baru memasuki kantin membuatnya menghentikan omongannya. Mata Junsu melirik pemuda blonde itu lalu melambai pelan.

"Hoi Jaejoong! Sebelah Sini! Ayo Gabung Disini!" Seru Junsu lantang membuat orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh cepat. Jaejoong berpikir sebentar kemudian dengan berat hati ikut bergabung satu meja dengan Yunho dan Junsu. Bukannya Jaejoong benci—hanya saja berdekatan dengan pemuda brunette itu agak—Yaahh—Risih.

Jaejoong memilih duduk disebelah Junsu dan meletakkan nampan makanannya yang berisi semangkuk sup hangat yang mengepul panas dengan sekotak jus tomat. Memang bukan kombinasi yang bagus tetapi untuk saat ini hanyalah itulah makanan kesukaan Jaejoong.

"Jadi—"Junsu muulai beruara lagi, pandangannya serius menatap Yunho, "apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau begitu?" Tanyanya sambil sesekali mencuri roti isi kacang merah di nampan Yunho.

"Entahlah—mungkin meneror perempuan yang akan berkencan dengan ayahku mungkin." Jawab pemuda brunette itu lagi terkesan tidak peduli.

Jaejoong yang berada didepannya hanya berusaha merunduk seakan-akan dia tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dia lebih suka berkonsentrasi pada makanannya daripada mendengar pembicaraan orang lain. Tetapi tetap saja, perkataan Junsu selanjutnya membuat pemuda blonde itu harus melirik sekilas karena tertarik.

"Sebegitunya kah kau menyukai ayahmu, Yun? Father complex, huh?—Aneh." Ucap Junsu lagi. Yunho tidak terlalu menanggapi celetukan sobat karibnya itu dan sepertinya dia juga tidak melihat gestur tubuh Jaejoong yang bergerak gelisah karena benar-benar tertarik dengan topik ini. _Father complex?—apakah mirip seperti dirinya?_ Tebak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Tidak tahu—mungkin, sedikit." Ujar Yunho lagi yang berusaha menyeruput kotak jus jeruknya keras-keras. Pembicaraan ini membuatnya lebih haus sepuluh kali lipat.

Junsu berdecak kesal, "Kau membuat situasi ini makin rumit, Yun." Kemudian matanya beralih memandang Jaejoong yang sibuk memakan sup hangatnya, "bagaimana menurutmu, Jae?" Tanya pemuda penyuka bola itu yang mendapat tanggapan kaget dari Jaejoong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sela Jaejoong yang benar-benar berharap tidak akan terlibat pembicaraan bodoh ini.

"Ya tentu saja tentang Yunho." Kali ini Junsu menunjuk Yunho yang sibuk menatap Jaejoong dalam diam. Pemuda blonde itu tercekat sebentar kemudian berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak mau tahu—" Jaejoong membereskan makanannya yang setengah kosong itu, "—aku harus pergi, permisi." Sambung pemuda bertubuh jenjang itu yang sudah berdiri untuk menjauh dari kantin. Junsu hanya melirik Jaejoong dengan pandangan 'dia-sama-membosankanya-dengan guru-fisika' sedangkan Yunho kembali menyeruput jus kotaknya dalam diam.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Choi, pukul 04.00 Sore_**

"Aku pulang." Suara Jaejoong menggema di lorong rumahnya yang terlihat sepi. Dia mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju ruangan tempat ayahnya bekerja. Bukan hal aneh melihat rumah besar itu yang sunyi senyap layaknya kuburan. Semenjak ibunya meninggal ayahnya menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin dari biasanya. Hanya kepada kakaknya—Changmin—ayahnya bisa tersenyum... Cemburu—Jaejoong benar-benar cemburu melihat kedekatan ayahnya dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ayah—?" Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang kerja dengan suara pelan. Di kursi empuk itu terlihat Siwon tertidur dengan beberapa lembaran kertas yang berserakan. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis kemudian merapikan kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan dilantai, mengepaknya serapi mungkin dan meletakkannya di meja Siwon.

Jaejoong baru saja ingin menyelimuti Siwon ketika Changmin sudah menyapanya di ambang pintu.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya Changmin yang ikut bergerak ke dalam ruangan. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Rasa cemburu nya dan rasa tidak suka membuat hubungan mereka agak merenggang. Salahkan Siwon yang hanya menyayangi putra tertua keluarga Choi itu... Oh—salahkan juga Jaejoong karena terlalu posesif pada ayahnya itu.

Changmin tidak mempedulikan sikap diam Jaejoong dia hanya bergerak menuju Siwon dan berusaha membangunkan ayahnya itu. "Ayah, kita tidur dikamar. Jangan disini, kau bisa demam."

Siwon bangun dengan erangan pelan. Mata hitamnya melembut ketika menatap wajah putra tertuanya yang tersenyum kecil. "Ya—mungkin orang tua sepertiku harus tidur lebih lama." Ucapnya dengan tawa ringan.

Jaejoong menatap mereka dalam diam. Doe eyesnya hanya membatu ketika Siwon mengelus lembut kepala Changmin dan melewatinya begitu saja ketika keluar ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, Changmin melirik adiknya itu sebentar.

"Kalau kau lapar. Ada makanan di kulkas." Kata Changmin sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju kamar ayahnya.

"Hn—" Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Yunho, seorang pria terlihat berjalan tidak semangat menuju dapur. Sesekali segukan tangisnya mampir ditelinga Yunho yang sedang menonton tivi di ruang keluarga. Sedikit penasaran pemuda brunette itu berjalan mengikuti ayahnya ke dapur.

"Ditolak?" tebak Yunho tanpa basa-basi. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan sambil menyeka setitik air mata di sudut pandangannya itu. Bibirnya masih mempertahankan kerucut cemberut.

"Kalau sudah tahu tidak perlu bertanya lagi." Ketus Kyuhyun sambil mengambil sebotol susu dan menegaknya langsung. Tenggorokannya haus setelah menangis seharian ini.

"Kenapa bisa ditolak?" Tanya Yunho yang kali ini memilih duduk sambil menikmati sepotong melon yang ada di meja makan. Kyuhyun mengerang pelan seakan-akan Yunho baru saja mengingatkannya tentang anjing tetangga yang mati bulan kemarin.

"Mana aku tahu. Dia meneleponku dan membatalkan kencan untuk besok. Aargghh—kenapa semua cewek tidak bisa dimengerti sama sekali?" Kyuhyun membanting pintu kulkas setelah mengembalikan botol susu ke tempatnya semula. Yunho hanya melirik ayahnya itu sebentar kemudian menatap layar Hp miliknya yang tiba-tiba bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan datang.

_Aku sudah putus dengan ayahmu! Puas?! Sekarang berikan aku uang yang kau janjikan!_

Tulisan di layar membuat Yunho menyeringai tipis dan membalas dengan '_Sudah ku transfer. Cek saja kalau tidak percaya_' kemudian menutup benda kecil itu dan berbalik menuju Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengalungkan lengan pada pinggang ayahnya itu. Memeluk tubuh wangi itu dari belakang, sedikit membuat Kyuhyun tersentak tetapi langsung menganggap bahwa anak itu hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja, jadi Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kau menghiburku ya Yun? Ibumu juga sering menghiburku saat aku sedih." Kata Kyuhyun lagi yang membiarkan anaknya itu memeluk pinggangnya.

Yunho tidak membalas hanya mempererat dekapannya saja. Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya jantungnya selalu berpacu lebih cepat saat berdekatan dengan ayahnya. Dan herannya—Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan atau menjauh saat Yunho mulai menjatuhkan diri mereka ke lantai. Pria itu hanya menatap bingung anaknya yang menindihinya, membuat seluruh berat tubuh Yunho terbebani di atas dadanya.

"Kyu—" Yunho memanggil dengan suara bariton yang lebih dalam dan serak. Pria manis itu mulai bergerak gelisah di lantai dingin terlebih lagi Yunho mulai menyibak rambut hitam legam dikeningnya dengan lembut.

"Yun—ho, kau kenapa? Jangan panggil aku dengan nama. Panggil aku 'ayah'." Potong Kyuhyun cepat yang mencoba menghindari tatapan intim anaknya itu. Yunho bersikap cuek dan memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher jenjang itu. Menghirup wangi tubuh ayahnya yang selalu memabukkan dirinya, membuatnya selalu berfantasy liar di alam mimpi.

"Yun—" Sekali lagi pria itu berusaha memanggil anaknya. Entah kerasukan setan apa, Yunho malah semakin bernafsu untuk terus mencumbui leher ayahnya. Meninggalkan jejak merah yang tidak akan hilang selama tiga hari kedepan. Dan itu sanggup membuat Kyuhyun kalang kabut untuk menghindari hisapan di lehernya.

" Yunho!—Cukup!—Lepaskan ayah!" Setengah berteriak dan setengah memohon, Kyuhyun berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan sang anak. Agak mustahil memang—apalagi saat adrenalinmu malah berpacu dan menjalar ke bagian bawah yang seharusnya tidak boleh menegak itu. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun panik.

Yunho melepaskan pagutannya di leher Kyuhyun sebentar. Hanya sebentar—karena di hitungan detik selanjutnya bibirnya kembali memberi kenikmatan di mulut ayahnya. Menekan dan melumat habis bibir Kyuhyun yang tidak sanggup mengerang protes. Decakan panjang dari mulut mereka makin membuat suasana hening itu berubah menjadi panas seketika. Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat melihat pergerakan tangan Yunho yang menyusuri daerah sensitifnya dibawah sana. Tertekan dan tersentuh oleh jari-jari yang membuatnya menahan erangan.

Tanpa terduga Yunho semakin mendekat dan membuat bagian bawah mereka saling bergesek penuh keintiman. Tanpa melihatpun, Kyuhyun yakin, milik anaknya itu sudah menonjol dengan sangat keras dan—besar.

Oh ya ampun—tidakkah Yunho tahu betapa mengerikan hubungan mereka saat ini? Seandainya Kyuhyun bisa bergerak sedikit saja untuk menghindari kesialan ini pasti dia akan langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dan berlari panik ke luar rumah.

.

_**TING—TONG**_—Bel rumah menjadi penyelamat sementara hidup Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang tadinya sibuk mengendus dan mencumbu leher ayahnya itu langsung terdiam dan menegang ketika mendengar suara pintu rumahnya di ketok.

"Permisi—" Suara Junsu membuat Yunho berdecak kesal. Pemuda itu baru sadar kalau dia ada janji untuk belajar kelompok dengan temannya. Tetapi ingatkan dia agar menghajar sahabatnya itu nanti karena sudah mengganggu kesenangannya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat bergerak menjauh dan berusaha merapikan bajunya kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan.

"Junsu ssi—selamat malam." Sapa Kyuhyun yang berusaha senormal mungkin menyembunyikan nada serak dalam suaranya. Pemuda yang berada diambang pintu hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk hormat.

"Selamat malam, Kyuhyun ssi." Balas Junsu dengan nada ceria tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kering kemudian menatap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Junsu. Pemuda itu ikut membungkuk hormat.

"Namaku Jaejoong. Salam kenal." Ucap pemuda yang ditatap Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ah—salam kenal, Jaejoong ssi. Ayo masuklah." Ajak Kyuhyun lagi sambil mencoba merapikan kerah bajunya yang agak terbuka. Jaejoong melirik sekilas sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyembunyikan bercak merah di bagian lehernya yang terbuka.

"Kalian datang rupanya." Suara Yunho membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong menoleh cepat. Pemuda itu terlihat mengancingkan retsletingnya. Walaupun Junsu tidak dapat melihat jelas tetapi Jaejoong masih bisa menebak bahwa tonjolan di celana Yunho agak besar dan keras. Sepertinya pemuda blonde itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka datang kemari. Ia hanya mendengus kecil. Tidak suka dan—tidak peduli.

"Aku mengajak Jaejoong." Tunjuk Junsu pada pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Aku dipaksa olehnya." Balas Jaejoong malas. Yunho mengangguk paham kelakuan Junsu.

"Ya aku tahu. Ayo ke kamarku." Kali ini Yunho menuntun mereka untuk naik ke lantai dua. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berusaha tersenyum kaku sambil terus mempertahankan kemeja atasnya yang terbuka karena kancing bajunya sudah hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Jadi—" Junsu memicingkan matanya pada Yunho. Pemuda pirang itu melirik sahabatnya dengan malas.

"Apanya yang 'jadi'?" Tanya Yunho yang mendapat erangan gemas dari Junsu.

"Kau pikir aku buta ya?—Aku bisa menebak dan melihatnya, Jung Yunho." Tegasnya sambil mengacungkan pensilnya ke arah pemuda brunette dihadapannya. Walau enggan Jaejoong juga melirik penasaran pada Junsu dengan maksud ucapannya yang 'menebak' dan 'melihat' itu.

Junsu menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai lagi, sambil menggigit ujung pensilnya, "Kau apakan ayahmu tadi, heh?" Desak pemuda penyuka bola itu yang mendapat delikan kaget dari Jaejoong karena tidak mengira bahwa Junsu juga melihat 'kejanggalan' Yunho dan ayahnya itu. Ada sedikit rasa kagum di hati pemuda blonde itu sebab ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Junsu pandai berakting dengan sempurna seakan-akan tidak melihat dan tidak mengetahui apapun. Jaejoong ingin bertepuk tangan dan mengatakan—Bravo Junsu! Bravo! Aktingmu mengalahkan pemain Holywood sekarang ini.

Yunho hanya menanggapi malas, dia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Sudahlah—tidak usah dibahas. Kau benar-benar pengganggu." Ucapnya sinis. Hampir saja Junsu mencolok mata kelam pemuda dihadapannya ini kalau tidak mengingat bahwa pensilnya kurang tajam untuk dijadikan senjata.

"Jadi kau menganggapku sebagai pengganggu?!—Sial!—aku sudah menyelamatkan keperjakaan ayahmu dari 'dirimu'. Kau tahu itu, heh?! Dasar anak tidak berbakti!" Rutuk Junsu yang masih saja mengacung-ngacungkan pensilnya ke wajah Yunho.

"Dengar Su—pertama, kau memang pengganggu kesenangan orang. Kedua, ayahku sudah tidak perjaka lagi karena dia menikahi ibuku dan membuatku lahir didunia, oke?"

"Tetap saja—aku sudah menyelamatkan 'keperjakaannya' dari iblis sepertimu." Balas Junsu sambil membuat dua tanda petik dengan jarinya saat kata 'keperjakaan' yang disebutkannya keluar. Yunho melengos malas. Dia sudah terlalu capek untuk menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya ini.

Jaejoong yang agak risih dengan pembicaraan ini mulai berdehem pelan, "Bukankah kita disini untuk belajar?" Jelasnya lagi yang membuat Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lihat Su?—bahkan Jaejoong pun tahu kalau tidak ada gunanya berdebat lagi."

"Ini bukan masalah berdebat dan belajar. Ini masalah 'keperjakaan' ayahmu, Yun." Ucap Junsu sambil menggerakkan tangannya liar karena emosi.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas melihat kegaduhan yang dilakukan dua manusia bodoh dihadapannya ini. "Bisakah berhenti?—telingaku berdenging mendengar kalian ribut dengan masalah sepele seperti itu."

Jaunsu melirik Jaejoong sadis, "sepele?—ini bukan masalah sepele, Choi Jaejoong—"

Yunho mendesah lagi sambil berteriak dalam hati, _"Here we go... Dia mulai ceramah lagi."_ Dan Jaejoong tahu arti desahan Yunho karena ia juga ikut mendesah tidak suka.

Junsu kembali membuka suaranya, "keperjakaan itu penting!—sangat penting!—coba aku tanya padamu Jaejoong, kau masih perjaka atau tidak?" Tunjuk Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong harus men-_death glare _nya dengan sadis. Tetapi tatapan Jaejoong seakan tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda bodoh itu dan mental entah kemana.

"Tentu saja aku masih perjaka, Su." Jelas Jaejoong dengan nada pasrah.

"_See_?—" Tunjuk Junsu pada Jaejoong dengan mata menatap Yunho, "Jaejoong masih perjaka, sedangkan kau sudah tidak suci lagi." Kali ini mata Jaejoong yang melebar karena mendengar bahwa orang sependiam Yunho sudah—yaah—istilahnya 'tidak suci' lagi.

Yunho mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya yang memiliki mulut ember itu. Mengatakan 'Aib' seseorang juga ada batasnya. Bagaimana kalau ayahnya sampai tahu? Dan bagaiamana kalau Jaejoong juga—

Yunho terdiam ketika melihat doe eyes Jaejoong yang masih melebar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _Well_—sepertinya terlambat. Sang doe eyes sudah keburu mendengar dan tahu dari mulut Junsu bahwa Yunho sudah tidak 'perjaka' lagi. Oh—ingatkan Yunho lagi untuk membunuh Junsu setelah sesi belajar kelompoknya selesai.

Junsu yang sadar langsung menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, dia mulai menjelaskan pada Jaejoong, "Jadi—bagaimana ya?—dulu Yunho pernah pacaran dengan Tiffany, kau tahu, siswi yang ada di kelas kita. Ceritanya panjang—"

"Dipersingkat saja—" Sela Jaejoong yang mulai tertarik. Jusu melirik sebentar ke arah Yunho yang hanya diam tidak peduli, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Mereka pacaran—saat itu pertengahan tahun, kalau tidak salah. Aku memergoki mereka saat pulang sekolah. Kelas saat itu kosong dan mereka—"

"Su—" Yunho menginterupsi, "—kau tidak perlu menjelaskan detailnya." Terangnya lagi. Onyx Yunho bertemu dengan doe eyes Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak suka karena cerita Junsu dihentikan sepihak oleh pemuda brunette itu.

"Aku ingin dengar keseluruhannya." Potong Jaejoong yang mendapat delikan tajam Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Jawab Yunho dengan nada dingin. Jaejoong mendengus marah. Dia bukannya cemburu—hanya saja mendengar cerita yang cuma setengah itu membuat dirinya penasaran. Padahal banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Jaejoong misalnya saja kenapa harus putus dengan gadis secantik Tiffany? Tetapi jujur—Jaejoong memang tidak terlalu peduli dan lebih memilih mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya saja.

"Yun, kalau tidak salah kau putus dengan Tiffany karena mengatakan bahwa kau lebih suka ayahmu daripada gadis itu kan?"

"Oh diamlah, Su—kau membuatku kesal." Potong Yunho yang bersiap melempar pemuda bodoh itu dengan tempat sampahnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan._ Oh—Jadi dia putus karena lebih suka pada ayahnya—pantas saja._

.

.

"Hoaaamm—" Junsu menguap cukup lebar. Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, pukul 9 malam, wajar saja kalau pemuda yang ada disebelahnya ini mengantuk.

"Mau menginap?" Tawar Yunho yang disambut anggukan pelan Junsu.

"Ya—aku menginap saja deh."

"Aku tidak—" potong Jaejoong yang bersiap untuk pulang tetapi tangannya keburu ditarik oleh pemuda penyuka bola itu, membuat Jaejoong kembali terduduk dilantai.

"Jangan pulang Jae!"

"Aku ingin pulang Su."

"Oh ayolah—kau itu seperti cewek saja. Kita menginap di tempat Yunho kan tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak bisa. Ayahku mengkhawatirkanku." Sela Jaejoong—_atau setidaknya aku yang mengkhawatirkan ayahku_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Jae—Ayolah—jangan dingin begitu." Kali ini Junsu merengek sambil memegangi kaki pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan pulang!—jangan seperti anak kecil!" Yunho berusaha mengibaskan kakinya agar genggaman Junsu terlepas, tetapi bukannya lepas, cengkraman pemuda bodoh itu semakin erat.

Yunho melirik mereka dengan helaan napas panjang, "Kalian berdua menginaplah disini. Dan kau Jae—jangan protes lagi." Tegas Yunho yang membuat Junsu bersorak senang. Jaejoong lagi-lagi mendengus tidak suka, doe eyesnya menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. Percuma—_death glare_ nya tidak akan ampuh.

"Aku mengerti—kalau begitu aku pinjam telepon rumahmu dulu." Kata Jaejoong yang disambut anggukan Yunho.

"Turun dari tangga, dekat pintu depan." Sahut Yunho. Jaehoong hanya berdiri dan bergerak menuju keluar kamar. Langkah kakinya bergema saat menuruni tangga kayu itu. Sebenarnya dia sangat enggan untuk menginap, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong ingin segera pulang dan bertemu ayahnya itu.

Jaejoong mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya, setelah beberapa detik menunggu sebuah suara menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Hallo—Ayah? Ini aku."

"Ya? Jae?" Suara ayahnya terdengar malas dan mengantuk. Pemuda blonde itu menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum bicara lagi.

"Aku menginap di tempat Yunho."

"Hn—Baiklah, jaga dirimu."

"Iya—" Sahut Jaejoong lagi. "—Ayah, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Jawab Siwon yang ingin menutup teleponnya tetapi langsung terhenti ketika Jaejoong mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, ayah." Dan Jaejoong sudah menutup teleponnya dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan senang.

.

Siwon yang berada diseberang telepon hanya mendesah lelah. Dia menekan keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Changmin di ambang pintu kamar dengan sebuah handuk yang tersampir di rambutnya yang basah.

"Jaejoong—" Jawab Siwon sambil berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya. Changmin menatap ayahnya lama kemudian menyunggingkan seringai aneh.

"Masih menatap Jaejoong sebagai Jaekyung? Asal ayah tahu saja, Jaejoong dan ibu adalah orang berbeda, jangan karena warna mata anak itu yang mirip ibu, kau menatapnya dengan pandangan jatuh cinta seperti itu." Ucap Changmin dengan seringai bibirnya.

Siwon melirik anak tertuanya itu tajam, "Hentikan ocehanmu Min dan cepat tidur."

"Tidur?—" Changmin menarik lengan Siwon, "—Sayangnya aku tidak bisa tertidur." Bibir pemuda itu mengecup tangan Siwon, menyentuhkan bibirnya yang dingin ke punggung tangan yang hangat itu. Siwon tidak tersentak melainkan hanya diam menunggu ketika putra sulungnya mendekat dan menariknya ke dalam kamar pemuda itu.

Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil menyisir surai hitamnya, "Ayo—kita lakukan." Godanya dengan kekeh kecil. Lidahnya menjilat bibir atasnya dengan seringai tipis. Siwon mendekat dan menghimpitkan tubuhnya di atas Changmin. Kecupan pendek di jatuhkan ke leher anaknya itu. Tangan besar Siwon menyisir rambut Changmin yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Rambutku—mirip ibu kan?" Ucap Changmin dengan suara serak yang menggoda. Siwon tidak menjawab dan mendekatkan helaian rambut anaknya ke indera penciumannya. Wangi dan lembut. Membuatnya mengingat harum tubuh Jaekyung dulu. Untuk sesaat Siwon menghentikan gerakan tangannya dari kepala anaknya itu dan memilih menjauh.

"Tidurlah." Satu kata dari Siwon membuat Changmin membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam karena larut dalam deru napas sensualnya.

"Besok kau sudah harus sekolah." Jawab Siwon yang melepaskan tindihannya dari Siwon.

"Tapi, kita belum melakukan apapun."

"Ya—dan sekarang tidurlah." Kali ini Siwon keluar dan menutup pintu kamar anaknya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya bersender lemas di depan pintu Changmin, dia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Lelah.

"Jaekyungie—" Bisiknya pelan, "—membesarkan anak sangat susah. Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

.

.

Jaejoong mengembalikan gagang telepon dengan dentuman jantung yang cepat, bibirnya bergetar panik dengan rona merah di pipi, "Aku mengatakannya. Aku sudah mengatakan pada ayahku kalau aku—"

"Kalau apa?" Suara bariton Yunho membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Pemuda brunette itu bersender malas di dinding tangga. Tangannya sesekali menyisir surainya yang lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong cepat yang bergerak panik menuju lantai dua melewati Yunho begitu saja. Tangan Yunho langsung bergerak untuk menangkap lengan pemuda blonde itu, onyxnya menatap tajam ketika sang doe eyes berbalik dengan kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Yunho masih menatapnya tajam, kemudian menghela napasnya dalam.

"Tidak—hanya mau bertanya kau ingin minum apa?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Jaejoong lagi yang melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Yunho. Pemuda blonde itu bergegas untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

Yunho hanya terdiam ditangga sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah mendengar pembicaraan Jaejoong yang seharusnya tidak didengarkan oleh telinganya.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, ayah."_

.

Yunho mendesah lagi, "Dia mirip denganku." Kini tubuh Yunho merosot dan terduduk di kaki tangga sambil menggaruk rambutnya, bingung. Mata onyxnya melirik sekilas Kyuhyun yang sibuk mencuci piring di dapur.

"Dia sudah mengatakannya, huh?—Menggelikan, bahkan aku saja tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu pada ayahku."

.

.

.

TBC

gimana minna? mau di lanjut ato gak hhihihi. sorry for typo thx for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Relationship**

**Author:CrowCakes**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Pairing: Yunjae, YunKyu, WonJae**

**Note: **ff ini bukan ff karya saya, dan saya sudah minta izin sama empunya buat repost dan ganti cast nya hhhehe. Enjoy minna~

.

Jaejoong selalu tahu bahwa sinar mentari pagi selalu merusak mata hitamnya. Cahaya itu terlalu menusuk ke jaringan retinanya ketika Yunho dengan seenaknya membuka tirai jendela yang memisahkan matahari dengan kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup.

Junsu juga merasakan hal sama ketika sinar menyilaukan itu memaksanya untuk mengerang tidak suka. "Yun—kau terlalu cepat bangun." Ucapnya malas dengan suara parau. Tubuhnya masih mengulet malas di atas futonnya.

"Bangunlah Su—" Yunho bergerak pelan menuju sahabatnya itu, "—dan selamat pagi." Kecupan singkat diberikan Yunho tepat di bibir Junsu. Pemuda penyuka bola itu tidak menolak dan menganggapnya sebagai sapaan biasa dari seorang pemuda bodoh seperti Yunho. Tetapi berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang kontan terbelalak kaget melihat romantisme yang membuat perutnya bergejolak mual.

"Hentikan sapaan pagi kalian. Itu sangat menjijikan." Gerutu Jaejoong yang mencoba bangun dari futonnya sekarang. Yunho meliriknya sekilas kemudian beralih menuju pemuda blonde yang sedang berusah bangkit dari tidurnya itu.

"Selamat pagi—" Yunho mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong yang terkesiap kaget. Sekali lagi doe eyes beradu pandang dengan onyx yang hitam pekat. Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya dan enggan untuk menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pemuda itu. "Bangunlah—Jae." Ucap Yunho lagi yang malah menjauh menuju keluar kamar.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam kaget ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak mencium bibirnya. _Apa-apaan ini?! Apa Yunho menganggap dirinya tidak pantas untuk dicium? Apa mulutnya sebau itu? Bahkan kalau harus jujur, Junsu lebih bau dari dirinya. Menyebalkan,_ rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Jae—" Junsu memanggil, "—kau yang mandi duluan atau aku?"

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, "Aku dulan." Jawabnya tegas yang mendapat tanggapan Junsu dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya, terserah.

Pemuda blonde itu langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dengan kesal dia melepaskan bajunya dan melemparnya ke bak cucian. Entah kenapa perlakuan Yunho tadi membuat harga diri seorang Choi tercoreng. Jaejoong yakin, mulutnya tidak sebau itu untuk dicium. Yang benar saja—mulutnya sangat wangi. Harum malah kalau dia boleh jujur.

Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka tirai kamar mandi yang memisahkan bak mandi yang hangat dengan dirinya sekarang. Dia menyibakkan tirai malang itu dengan cepat, tetapi tangannya langsung terhenti dan tubuhnya mematung kaku ketika dihadapannya, berdiri Yunho yang menatapnya kaget.

Doe eyes Jaejoong terpesona selama beberapa detik saat melihat lekuk tubuh telanjang pemuda didepannya ini. Badan atletis dengan kulit _tan_ menggoda, surai _hitam_ yang jatuh basah di keningnya, juga mata kelamnya yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Untuk sesaat Jaejoong merasa dirinya ditarik dari dunia dan dihempaskan ke surga yang penuh dengan malaikat tampan.

"Joong—"

.

"Jaejoong—!" Panggil Yunho setengah berteriak menyadarkan pemuda itu, "—kau mau mandi juga?" ia bertanya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang basah dengan sela jarinya. Jangan tanya betapa tampan nya orang didepan Jaejoong saat ini, karena pemuda blonde itu sudah hampir pingsan melihat segala kesempurnaan didepan matanya.

Jaejoong yang sadar langsung mundur secara perlahan dengan wajah yang memerah, "Astaga, astaga, astaga—" Ucapnya panik, "aku—aku permisi dulu! Maaf!" Sambungnya lagi sambil berlari tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar mandi.

Pemuda blonde itu berjongkok panik di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dia memegangi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong yakin bahwa saat ini wajahnya menghangat dan merah sempurna layaknya tomat matang. _Oh—Tuhan, maafkan hambamu ini, masuk seenaknya ke kamar mandi dan melihat tubuh malaikat ciptaan-Mu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu malu_, rutuk Jaejoong menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri.

"Jae, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong berjongkok dengan aneh di depan kamar mandi. "Tidak jadi mandi?" ia kembali bertanya yang dijawab Jaejoong dengan gelengan kepala.

"Yunho masih di dalam." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah, ayo mandi bareng saja di dalam." Junsu mulai melepaskan baju dan celananya satu persatu.

.

"Ta—Tapi Yunho di dalam!" Bentak Jaejoong lagi.

"Iya aku tahu—toh tidak ada salahnya mandi bareng, aku sering melakukannya saat masih anak-anak dengan Yunho." Jawab Junsu tidak peduli sambil melenggang masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yoo Yun—" Sapa Junsu yang melihat Yunho membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sabun. Pemuda brunette itu melirik sekilas kemudian mengangguk mempersilahkan Junsu ikut mandi.

"Jae? Kau tidak ikut masuk?" Tanya Junsu yang masih menatap pemuda itu berjongkok aneh di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Sebentar lagi jam 8, kita bisa terlambat." Sambung Junsu yang memaksa Jaejoong ikut masuk juga ke kamar mandi.

Yunho mendelik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong yang terlihat enggan untuk mandi bersama. Pemuda blonde itu berusaha menutup bagian tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan. Samar-samar Yunho bisa melihat rona merah di wajah pucat itu.

"Peralatan mandi ada disebelah sana." Ucap Yunho menunjuk sebuah ember yang berisi berbagai sabun dan pelatan sikat gigi. Jaejoong mengikuti arah tunjukan Yunho dan mengangguk paham.

"Hn—" Jawabnya singkat. Berharap Yunho tidak melihat gerak gelisah ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

**_Shinki Gakuen, Pukul 08.00 Pagi_ **

Telat merupakan kata terlarang dalam kamus Jaejoong. Tetapi hari ini, kata itu terpaksa membuat dirinya berdiri diluar kelas dengan dua orang bodoh yang menemaninya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho dan Junsu, ini gara-gara mereka terlalu bersemangat bermain busa saat mandi. Dan lihat akibatnya, dia harus terlambat untuk masuk sekolah dan parahnya ikut dihukum didepan kelas. Menyebalkan!

"Bosan—" Rutuk Junsu sambil berjongkok dan melamun.

"Aku juga." Kali ini Yunho menimpalinya dengan nada jenuh yang kentara sekali.

"Ah—Bagaimana kalau kita kabur ke kantin?" Ide Junsu membuat Jaejoong hampir mencongkel matanya karena kesal.

"Jangan ngaco! Kau ingin kita mendapat hukuman lagi?" Sela pemuda blonde itu sambil mendeliknya tajam. Bibir Junsu mengerucut sebal.

Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya, "Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Aku juga bosan."

Jaejoong mengerang sambil memutar bola matanya dengan capek, benar-benar malas untuk meladeni mereka berdua. Doe eyesnya memilih menatap koridor kelas yang saat itu memang sepi.

.

"Jaejoong?" Panggilan seseorang membuat Jaejoong menoleh. Changmin berdiri di ujung koridor dengan lembaran kertas ditangannya.

"Di hukum?" Tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan normal, seakan-akan kata 'dihukum' adalah hal biasa bagi pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Ya—" Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa kertas-kertas ini ke kantor guru." tawar Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong mendelik malas.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Changmin hyung." Sahut pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?" Kali ini Yunho yang membuka suara, membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Kau—apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Aku akan membantu Changmin sunbae." Tunjuk Yunho pada pemuda tinggi yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga." Tawar Junsu yang langsung berdiri membersihkan celananya.

"Kalian berdua membantu orang ini? Yang benar saja, kita bisa dihukum lebih berat kalau sampai ketahuan."

"Oh ayolah Jae—kau terlalu kaku, santailah sedikit." Kata Junsu sambil merangkul pundak Jaejoong yang langsung ditepis pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membuang muka.

"Terserah kau—lagipula aku sudah bosan berdiri terus." Ucap Yunho yang langsung berjalan mengikuti Changmin yang terlebih dahulu pergi.

Junsu melirik Jaejoong kemudian menarik lengan pemuda itu dengan tergesa-gesa, "Ayolah Jae, toh tidak ada salahnya." Dan perkataan Junsu hanya membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesal dan membiarkan tubuhnya diseret oleh pemuda bodoh itu.

.

.

Kantor guru terlihat sepi karena beberapa pegawainya sibuk mengajar dikelas. Changmin memilih masuk dan menaruh lembaran kertasnya di meja salah satu guru, diikuti dengan Yunho dan juga Junsu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Kata Changmin sambil merenggangkan otot bahunya yang sejak tadi kaku karena mengangkat lembaran kertas yang setebal buku ajar fisika kuantum itu.

"Sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu kami pamit kembali ke kelas dulu, Sunbae." Ucap Junsu sambil membungkuk hormat. Mereka sudah ingin kembali ketika Changmin langsung menepuk keningnya karena mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga—masih ada beberapa buku yang ketinggalan di perpustakaan." Kata Changmin dengan erangan kesal.

"Biar aku bantu." Yunho menawarkan diri yang membuat Jaejoong kembali mendeliknya bosan.

"Tapi kita bisa dimarahi guru kalau tidak segera kembali ke kelas." Desak Jaejoong.

"Kau kembali lah dengan Junsu, lagipula cuma sebentar saja." Jawab Yunho yang segera bergegas pergi bersama Changmin.

Jaejoong mengerang marah untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Junsu yang berada disebelahnya melirik bingung.

"Kau kenapa sih? Seperti melihat pacar sendiri direbut orang. Marah-marah tidak jelas begitu." Kata Junsu yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ mematikan dari Jaejoong.

"Berani bicara sekali lagi, ku bunuh kau." Satu kalimat dari Jaejoong sukses membuat Junsu bergidik ngeri.

.

.

Di perpustakaan yang sama kosongnya dengan ruang guru itu, terlihat Yunho sibuk membongkar beberapa rak lemari untuk mencari buku yang dihilangkan Changmin.

"Buku apa sih?" Tanya Yunho yang terus mencari disela-sela lemari.

"Buku ajar milik Gary-sam. Matematika. Sial! Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana." Jelas Changmin yang terlihat mengobrak-abrik bagian bawah meja dan kursi.

"Kau yakin ketinggalan disini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya—yakin sekali." Kali ini Changmin ikut mencari di rak buku yang sama dengan Yunho. Tangannya berusaha menggapai kardus yang ada di atas lemari. Beberapa kotak itu bergoyang tidak stabil ketika jari Changmin menyentuhnya tanpa sengaja. Yunho melirik waspada. Tepat ketika Changmin sudah mendapatkan bukunya, beberapa kardus berat itu mulai berjatuhan mengenai kepalanya.

"AWAS!" Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin dan berguling kesamping sambil memeluk pemuda tinggi itu. Seluruh kardus berdebam jatuh dilantai dengan suara **_-BRUK!-_** keras, menghasilkan sejumlah debu yang sanggup membuat Yunho terbatuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang tertelungkup di bawah tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk perlahan. Bibirnya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan suara pelan. Yunho mulai melepaskan tindihannya dari badan pemuda itu.

"Hampir saja—" Kata Changmin yang duduk dilantai sambil menatap beberapa kardus yang berisi piala penghargaan, "—kalau benda itu sampai mengenai kepalaku, tamatlah riwayatku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Yunho hanya mendengus kecil, menyembunyikan kekeh tawanya, "Ya—dan kau harus berterima kasih pada pahlawanmu ini." Tunjuk Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Changmin tergelak sambil menyikut perut pemuda brunette itu.

"Well—terima kasih." Kata Changmin yang membantu Yunho untuk berdiri. Pemuda brunette dihadapannya hanya tersenyum dengan ujung bibirnya. Setelah berdiri, mereka berdua membersihkan beberapa debu yang berada di pundak dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya.

Yunho bersender di meja sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang penuh debu dan beberapa kotoran kertas dari kardus. Changmin ikut membantu Yunho menyisir rambut _brunette_ itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Changmin dapat melihat mereka berdua memiliki tinggi yang sama, juga bentuk tubuh yang sama. Changmin menyentuh perlahan perut Yunho, membuat pemuda brunette itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya pada Changmin dengan wajah heran. Changmin menyeringai, memperlihatkan senyum jahilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki perut yang atletis juga." Kata Changmin yang disambut gelak tawa Yunho.

"Tentu saja—aku rajin olahraga."

"Bagus—aku juga sama." Kali ini Changmin membuka kemejanya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tak kalah keren dari Yunho. Mereka berdua tertawa dan terkekeh, tetapi detik selanjutnya langsung terdiam dengan suasana yang benar-benar—canggung. Kalau tidak mau disebut salah tingkah.

Yunho memasukkan tangan kanannya ke kantong celana dan tangan kirinya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, sikap yang menunjukkan suasana _awkward_, sedangkan Changmin memilih memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana sambil sesekali menyeringai aneh.

"Well—kalau begitu aku harus mengembalikkan buku ini ke ruang guru." Kata Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk buku tadi di bahunya. Yunho hanya mengangguk paham. Sebelum pemuda brunette itu berbalik, nada Hp nya berbunyi dengan nama 'Kyuhyun' yang tertera dilayarnya.

"Hallo—Ayah?" Sapa Yunho. Changmin tidak bergerak dan memilih menunggu pemuda pirang itu menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan orang yang sedang diteleponnya.

"Yun—ayah hari ini mungkin akan pulang telat."

"Kenapa? Sibuk bekerja sebagai editor lagi? Kali ini siapa yang dikejar?"

"Ya—atasan ayah, meminta ayah untuk segera mengumpul naskah dari penulis Siwon-sshi. Penulis novel yang sekarang sedang menjadi perbincangan di media koran." Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang berdebar-debar. Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sudah tahu bahwa ayahnya itu benar-benar pemuja segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan karya tulis seperti Novel, majalah dan sejenisnya.

"Ya—hati-hati dan semoga sukses." Ucap Yunho lagi sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Changmin yang melihat bahwa Yunho sudah selesai mengobrol dengan orang diseberang telepon langsung menyikut perut pemuda itu dengan pelan.

"Siapa? Ayahmu?"

"Ya—dia sedang mengejar penulis novel yang naskahnya harus diserahkan hari ini juga."

"Memangnya pekerjaan ayahmu itu editor?"

"Begitulah—" Ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Changmin hanya mengangguk paham kemudian melirik Yunho lagi. Yang dilirik hanya mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Yunho yang heran melihat senyum aneh sunbae-nya itu.

"Yun—kau sudah pernah ciuman?"

"Hah?—kenapa malah bertanya soal itu?" Yunho memilih duduk di salah satu kursi dengan malas. Didepannya Changmin duduk diatas meja sambil terkekeh geli.

"Oh ayolah—ceritakan padaku bagaimana rasanya ciuman." Desak pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil meninju bahu Yunho pelan. Yang tentu saja—ditanggapi Yunho dengan dengusan malas.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Jaejoong bergerak gelisah didepan kelas, sedangkan Junsu yang berada disebelahnya hanya menghela napas bosan. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Jaejoong bolak-balik didepan matanya. Pemuda blonde itu berdecak bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena marah beberapa kali.

"Sial!—Yunho lama sekali. Aku yakin dia bolos." Tebak Jaejoong yang ditanggapi Junsu dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Atau dia malah enak-enakan makan dikantin?" Gerutu Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "kalau kau begitu khawatir pada Yunho, kenapa tidak ikut menyusulnya saja ke perpustakaan?"

"Aku?—khawatir? Heh!—yang benar saja!" Bentak Jaejoong lagi.

"Kalau begitu tenanglah dan diam. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Kesal Junsu yang lebih memilih menatap para siswi daripada melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk menggerutu sendiri.

"Baiklah—" ucap Jaejoong, "—aku akan menyusul Yunho ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Tanya Jaejoong yang ditanggapi pemuda penyuka bola itu dengan masa bodoh.

"Kau pergi saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul." Jelas Junsu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan kau belum pernah ciuman ya?" Suara Changmin menggema di perpustakaan kosong itu bersama dengan suara kekeh kecilnya. Yunho yang berada di depannya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku pernah ciuman?"

"Oh ya?—aku tidak percaya." Kali ini Changmin kembali mengulum kekehnya ketika melihat Yunho memelototkan matanya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Yunho yang memilih untuk pergi tetapi keburu ditahan oleh tangan Changmin.

"Baiklah—baiklah—aku percaya. Tapi aku penasaran dengan siapa kau pernah ciuman."

Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Kalau soal itu—" Ia agak ragu, "—dengan Tiffany. Mantanku." Lanjut Yunho yang enggan mengatakan bahwa dengan ayahnya juga dan dengan semua temannya, tentunya.

Changmin terlihat berpikir, kemudian senyumnya membentuk seringai kecil, "Apa kau mau mencobanya denganku juga?"

Kalau Yunho sedang minum air mungkin dia sekarang sudah tersedak saking kagetnya, "Mencoba—apa?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu tidak yakin. Changmin tertawa sebentar kemudian meninju pelan bahu Yunho.

"Oh ayolah—tidak ada salahnya kan ciuman dengan teman sendiri." Goda pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi. Yunho mendesah pelan kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi.

"Well—bagiku sih tidak masalah." Ucap Yunho lagi—_toh aku sering berciuman dengan temanku juga_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bagus—" Kata Changmin yang mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada sisi meja, sedangkan Yunho memilih diam duduk di kursi dengan wajah menengadah sedikit.

"Cuma sebentar." Ucap Yunho lagi yang disambut anggukan paham Changmin.

"Ya—cuma sebentar." Changmin mulai memposisikan wajahnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya lagi. Helaan napas Yunho dapat terasa di wajahnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Kening mereka menyentuh satu sama lain disambung dengan kecupan bibir.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, begitu juga Changmin yang memilih menutup onyx nya. Mereka saling merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibir masing-masing. Menekan dan menggigit. Sesekali Changmin menggoda mulut Yunho dengan lidahnya, yang ditanggapi dengusan kecil oleh pemuda itu.

Tangan Changmin menyentuh bahu pemuda brunette dihadapannya, menariknya sedikit agar lebih mendekat. Yunho juga merangkulkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Menengadahkan sedikit kepalanya agar Changmin bisa melumat mulutnya lebih nyaman. Dengusan dan helaan napas membuat ciuman mereka yang tadinya sepakat hanya sebentar saja, kini merambah menjadi beberapa detik.

Lidah Changmin makin menggoda mulut Yunho dengan jilatannya, membuat pemuda brunette itu membuka bibirnya dan saling bergulat lidah. Dorongan dan tekanan. Hisapan dan lumatan. Bahkan benang saliva pun turut andil dalam pertarungan sengit itu.

.

"**APA-APAAN INI?!**" Teriakan seseorang membuat pagutan mereka berakhir dengan cepat. Yunho segera berdiri dari kursi dan berbalik dengan panik, sedangkan Changmin memilih menjauh sambil menyeka beberapa tetes air liurnya dengan sikap canggung.

Dihadapan mereka berdiri Jaejoong dengan mata nyalang menatap kedua pemuda yang terlihat salah tingkah itu. Changmin memilih memungut bukunya yang jatuh di lantai dengan kikuk. Bibirnya berusaha tersenyum tetapi malah mengeluarkan cengiran yang bagi Jaejoong terlihat menjijikan.

Sedangkan Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, salah tingkah. "Ah—Jaejoong, aku pikir kau sudah kembali ke kelas bersama Junsu." Kata Yunho dengan suara senormal mungkin, walaupun masih ada nada serak dalam perkataannya.

"Memang. Dan aku kembali untuk melihat apa yang kalian lakukan." Sergah Jaejoong sambil melototkan mata ke arah kakaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Changmin berdehem sedikit untuk mengatur agar suaranya tidak terdengar parau, "Kami—hanya mencari buku milik Gary-sam." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku di tangan kanannya.

"Oh ya?—Dengan berciuman? Hebat sekali." Balas Jaejoong sarkastik.

"Sudahlah Jae—" Yunho mengerang tidak suka, "—kau seperti yeoja yang sedang cemburu saja."

"Cemburu?!" Jaejoong beralih melotot pada Yunho, "_Hell No_! Yang benar saja, aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau juga mencium kakakku seperti itu!"

"Kitty, dengar—aku sudah terbiasa berciuman dengan semua orang dan—"

"Dan itu membuatmu terlihat dewasa, begitu?—Dengar Yun, aku tidak peduli kau mau berciuman dengan siapa pun, dimana pun dan kapan pun, terserah! Asal jangan menyentuh kakakku!"

"Ah—Jadi kau _brother complex_, begitu? Oh ayolah, Kitty—itu cuma ciuman persahabatan."

"Ciuman persahabatan tidak menggunakan lidah, Yun!"

"Terserah kau sajalah—aku malas meladenimu." Erang Yunho kesal sambil berjalan melewati Jaejoong di ambang pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, Yun! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho, membuat pemuda pirang itu berbalik dengan sikap enggan.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Desak Yunho yang sudah terlihat bosan dengan drama ala sinetron begini.

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara lagi, tetapi seruan Junsu membuat mereka berdua langsung menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Hai—! Sedang apa kalian disini?" Tanya pemuda penyuka bola itu sambil mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlarian. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas dan Jaejoong berdiri dengan sikap canggung. Membuat Junsu heran dengan keduanya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Junsu lagi. Mata cokelat pemuda itu melirik Jaejoong, tetapi hanya dibalas dengan membuang muka. Junsu beralih menatap Yunho, lagi-lagi dia diacuhkan oleh pemuda brunette itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya aneh begini?" keluh Junsu sambil menggaruk rambutnya. Yunho mendengus pelan kemudian menarik Junsu untuk menjauh, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa diam.

"Eh?—Tunggu Yun. Ma—mau kemana kita? Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

"Sudahlah—kita pergi saja." Tarik Yunho lagi tanpa membiarkan pemuda bodoh itu untuk protes lebih jauh lagi.

Jaejoong mendesah panjang sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi dinding. Doe eyesnya melirik sedikit ke arah Yunho dan Junsu yang sudah berbelok di tikungan koridor.

"Kau tidak menyusul mereka?" Suara Changmin membuat Jaejoong mendeliknya dengan tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Jaejoong kasar. Changmin hanya menyeringai kecil sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya.

"Ah—tentu saja bukan urusanku—" Ucap Changmin lagi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok dengan tatapan jahil, "—urusanku hanya dengan pemuda yang hebat dalam berciuman itu."

Jaejoong menggeram tidak suka. Ia ingin menyemprot kakaknya itu dengan sumpah serapah tetapi langsung menghentikan niatnya ketika Hp nya berbunyi nyaring. Sebuah nama di layar kotak kecil itu membuat Jaejoong terdiam kaku. Tanpa terlihat Changmin, sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di bibir Jaejoong ketika mengangkat telepon dan meletakkanya di daun telinga.

"Hallo—Ayah? Ada apa?" Nada suara Jaejoong melembut ketika berbicara dengan kepala keluarga Choi itu.

"Ah—Jaejoongie, kau melihat lembaran kertas yang berserakan di lantai kemaren malam? Ayah membutuhkannya sekarang."

"Oh—kertas-kertas ayah sudah aku bereskan di laci meja. Periksa saja." Jawab putra bungsu Uchiha itu. Dari arah telepon terdengar suara gaduh ketika Siwon mencari di beberapa laci meja kerjanya.

"Ah iya—sudah ketemu. Terima kasih, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong tersenyum lagi, "Baguslah—" Ucapnya pelan, "Oh ya—ayah, jangan lupa untuk makan siang. Nanti _maag_ mu kambuh."

"Aku mengerti,_ bye_ Jaejoongie." Kata Siwon lagi yang bersiap untuk mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jaejoong mulai menjawab perkataan Siwon.

"_Bye_, ayah—aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi. Terdengar sahutan pelan Siwon dari seberang telepon, lalu bunyi _-klik-_ kecil menandakan sambungan telepon terputus ketika Jaejoong menekan tombol _off_.

Changmin yang berada disebelahnya terlihat penasaran dengan senyum aneh Jaejoong, "Kau—terlihat senang sekali. Memangnya ayah mengatakan apa?" Tanya Changmin yang mendapat _death glare_ dari Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu, bodoh!" Bentak Jaejoong yang memilih menjauh, meninggalkan Changmin yang bingung dengan sikap adik semata wayangnya itu.

.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaejoong_

.

Mengingat jawaban ayahnya di telepon tadi membuat Jaejoong melupakan kemarahannya pada Yunho dan memilih meredam pekik girangnya ketika berjalan di sepanjang koridor kelas. Sesekali dia tersenyum aneh sambil mendekap Hp nya di dada, membuat beberapa siswa yang berada disekitar Jaejoong harus menjauh karena heran.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Choi, pukul 01.00 Siang_**

Siwon mengerang kesal setelah menutup teleponnya dengan Jaejoong. Pria itu bersender malas di kursinya yang empuk. Sesekali mengusap wajahnya dan mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu." Ucapnya lirih, "seharusnya hal lain seperti 'sampai jumpa, Jaejoong' atau 'baik-baik di sekolah', tetapi yang keluar dari mulutku malah 'aku juga mencintaimu, Jaejoong'. Kalau begini aku bisa dikutuk oleh Jaekyung." Erang pria Choi itu lagi.

.

**TING—TONG**—Bel pintu depan berbunyi keras. Membuat Siwon terlonjak sebentar dari kursi empuknya kemudian melirik jam dinding.

"Ah iya—editor dari HxH kan mau datang kesini untuk mengambil naskah." Kata Siwon sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

**TING—TONG**—bel ditekan lagi. Siwon sedikit terseret ketika berjalan melewati tangga. Kakinya beberapa kali tarantuk meja bahkan kursi. "Sebentar—" Seru pria itu dari dalam.

_-Cklek_—Pintu depan terbuka perlahan. Siwon terdiam ketika seorang pria dengan rambut _hitam_ tersenyum padanya.

"Hallo—Namaku Jung Kyuhyun. Editor baru HxH. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap pria itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Siwon kembali tercengang untuk sesaat. Otaknya berusaha merespon pria yang ada didepannya ini. Wajah manis, rambut hitam, senyum polos, dan agak pendek dari dirinya.

Satu kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh Siwon. Pria ini—_imut luar biasa!_

Siwon berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak langsung menerjang pria manis dihadapannya ini, dia bersender di ambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, "Well—Kyuhyun-sshi, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Ucapnya dengan senyum tipis yang disamarkan oleh wajah _stoic_-nya.

.

.

.

**_Shinki Gakuen, Pukul 01.00 Siang_**

"YUNHOO!—" Teriakan Junsu membuat pemuda brunette yang lagi duduk santai di kursi kelas menoleh sebentar.

Junsu mendekat dengan wajah horror, tangannya bergerak liar sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang terlihat baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Jaejoong—wajahnya mengerikan! Lihat! Lihat!—dia tersenyum! Bayangkan! Dia TERSENYUM!" Teriak Junsu histeris seakan-akan Jaejoong baru saja melecehkan Myungsoo-sam di toilet.

"Kau itu kerasukan setan ya?—Jaejoong tersenyum kan wajar." Decak Yunho kesal. Junsu hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal melihat kebodohan Yunho.

"Kalau orang lain yang tersenyum itu wajar. Tapi yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Jaejoong!—JAE—JOONG!" Semprot Junsu lagi tepat di depan wajah Yunho. Pemuda brunette itu harus mendorong dengan keras agar wajah sahabatnya itu tidak menyentuh bibirnya yang 'polos'.

"Baiklah—baiklah—lalu memangnya kenapa kalau Jaejoong tersenyum?"

"Aku hanya penasaran. Dan, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, kenapa pemuda _stoic_ sepertinya tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu?" potong Junsu sambil menunjuk secara diam-diam Jaejoong yang duduk dibangkunya.

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas sambil bertopang dagu, "Sedikit." Jawabnya lagi.

"Nah kan?—aku juga. Kalau begitu, coba kau tanya langsung sama orangnya."

"Kenapa harus aku?" kali ini Yunho beralih mendelik Junsu galak.

"Oh ayolah—" Junsu mendorong Yunho untuk segera menuju bangku Jaejoong, "—tidak ada salahnya kan?" desak Junsu lagi.

Sebelum Yunho menuju ke bangku Jaejoong, dia sempat melemparkan _death glare_ 'aku-akan-membunuhmu-nanti-Junsu-awas-saja-kau' yang ditanggapi Junsu dengan kikik geli.

"Jae—" panggil Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya salah tingkah. Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sebentar kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Mau apa?" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Bukan apa-apa sih," Yunho bersender di meja pemuda itu, "Junsu hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu." Jelas Yunho lagi sambil menunjuk Junsu yang melambai girang ke arah mereka berdua.

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas, "tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku hanya senang." Ucapnya lagi singkat. Yunho mengangguk paham sambil terus melirik Hp yang digenggam Jaejoong. Walaupun samar-samar, Yunho bisa melihat _wallpaper_ di layar Hp pemuda itu terpasang gambar dia dengan seorang pria yang diduga Yunho adalah ayahnya sendiri.

Yunho sudah menebak, pasti Jaejoong girang karena hal yang berkaitan dengan ayahnya. Entah itu telepon maupun pesan singkat, atau bisa jadi email. Sejujurnya—Yunho tidak terlalu peduli dengan perasaan senang Jaejoong. Pikirannya lebih terganjal soal kejadian perpustakaan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jaejoong—" panggil Yunho lagi, "—soal di perpustakaan itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berciuman."

Jaejoong melirik ke arah pemuda itu sebentar, "Bukan urusanku." Sergah pemuda blonde itu lagi yang memilih untuk bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Tunggu sebentar—" Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong, membuat tubuh pemuda _stoic_ itu terhenti dan memandang Yunho dengan delikan tajam.

"Apalagi?—aku sudah bilang bukan urusanku. Mau kau ciuman dengan siapa pun aku tidak peduli." Tepis Jaejoong dengan nada dingin.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu marah seperti itu!" Kali ini suara Yunho meninggi satu oktaf karena kesal.

"Aku tidak marah!" Ucap Jaejoong yang tak kalah kesalnya.

"Lalu kenapa nada suaramu begitu?!"

"Dengar!—" Jaejoong mendesis ngeri, "—terserah nada suaraku seperti apa, itu bukan urusan mu. Dan kenapa kamu mesti capek-capek menjelaskan padaku soal perpustakaan itu? Kita tidak ada hubungan apapun, mengerti?"

Yunho mengerang jengkel, _"Fine!—"_ Ucapnya,_ "Do what ever you want! I don't care anymore, you bastard!_"

Jaejoong ingin sekali membalas perkataan Yunho dengan nada yang tak kalah sebalnya, tetapi suara Changmin menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Pemuda betinggi itu tersenyum tipis pada Yunho di depan pintu kelas.

"Yunho—bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar dengan dagunya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana.

Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang mendengus tidak suka, kemudian matanya beralih pada Changmin dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Jae." Kata Yunho, mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Sudah kubilang terserah kau! Bukan urusanku!" Sahut Jaejoong ketus. Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan lalu berjalan menuju Changmin.

Changmin merangkul bahu Yunho sambil tertawa senang lalu menariknya untuk berbicara hal pribadi di balik koridor. Jaejoong melirik mereka sekilas kemudian memilih duduk kembali ke kelas daripada mengikuti mereka layaknya _stalker_. _Toh, bukan urusannya juga, terserah mereka mau berbuat apa_, kata Jaejoong dalam hati.

Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Jaejoong memang penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. _Apa aku mengikuti mereka saja ya?_ Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menimbang-nimbang dengan kancing kemejanya. _ikut—tidak—ikut—tidak—ikut—?_

.

.

"Jadi—" Yunho menggaruk rambutnya, malas, "—ada perlu apa, Changmin-sunbae?" Ucapnya yang memilih bersender di balik tembok koridor. Lorong kelas saat itu sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Changmin yang berada dihadapannya hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu—" Kata Changmin, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa?" mata Yunho terjatuh pada sosok Changmin yang beralih untuk bersender di sebelahnya. Kedua tangan Changmin masih bergerak gelisah di dalam kantong celana. Entah karena salah tingkah atau memang dia sedang kedinginan. Tapi menurut sepengetahuan Yunho, ini bukan musim dingin, dan lagi, sekarang cuaca sedang cerah-cerahnya diluar.

"Yun—" Nada suara Changmin berubah serius, mata hitam pekatnya memandang mata Yunho tajam. Membuat pemuda brunette itu merasakan firasat aneh.

"Ya—? Ada apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Yunho menoleh dengan cepat, mata kelamnya terbelalak lebar, "A—Apa?"

Changmin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, wajahnya memerah dan memilih merunduk sambil memainkan kerah kemejanya, "Aku bilang—jadilah pacarku."

Untuk sepersekian detik Yunho berharap bahwa Changmin hanya bercanda lalu tertawa sambil meninju-ninju dinding dan mengatakan 'April mop!', tapi kenyataannya ini bukan bulan April, dan Yunho sadar bahwa pemuda didepannya ini serius.

"Jadi—" Changmin melirik Yunho, "—Apa jawabanmu?"

Yunho terdiam kaku, tubuhnya menegang antara bingung dan aneh. Kemudian ia mengerang sambil menyender di tembok, "Yang benar saja—kau pasti bercanda."

Changmin terkekeh dengan tawa pelan, "Aku serius—" Ucapnya lagi.

"Sikapmu tidak mencerminkan orang yang serius." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Well—kalau begini, bagaimana?" Changmin menyentuh leher Yunho kemudian menariknya pelan. Lagi-lagi wajah mereka beradu, membuat sentuhan bibir tidak bisa dielakan. Tekanan lembut mulut Changmin membuat Yunho hanya terdiam. Hanya sebuah kecupan tanpa nafsu. Kali ini Changmin tidak berniat menggoda Yunho dengan lidahnya. Dan membiarkan perasaannya tersalurkan pada pemuda brunette dihadapannya ini.

Yunho mendorong bahu Changmin pelan, "Baiklah—aku mengerti." Katanya sambil menyeka bibirnya dari sentuhan bibir Changmin.

"Lalu jawabanmu?" Tuntut pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Yunho menggaruk rambut pirangnya malas kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah—aku setuju."

Changmin lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kecil sebagai jawaban dari Yunho. Ia meninju pelan bahu pemuda pirang itu, "Hei Yunho, ayo ciuman lagi."

Yunho memutar bola matanya, malas. Pemuda itu menyender pada dinding dan merosot turun, membuatnya berjongkok dengan tubuh Changmin yang didepannya, "Ciuman?—lagi?"

"Oh ayolah—tidak ada ruginya." Goda Changmin sambil menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit karena badan Yunho yang sedang jongkok.

"Baiklah—terserah kau saja." Sahut Yunho yang mendongakan kepalanya untuk bertatapan muka dengan Changmin. Surai hitam Changmin terjatuh di keningnya ketika tubuhnya semakin menunduk untuk memagut bibir Yunho.

Sekali lagi, bibir mereka bertemu untuk membuat decakan panas. Bahkan Yunho membuka bibirnya agar air liur Changmin bisa menyentuh rongga mulutnya. Dengus napas Changmin membuat suasana disekitar mereka memanas.

Tangan Yunho terulur perlahan, jarinya menangkap beberapa surai rambut Changmin dan menariknya semakin kebawah. Membuat Changmin harus mempertahankan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan mencengkram dinding yang memiliki bidang datar.

Pagutan mereka terhenti ketika keduanya berusaha menyuplai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-paru mereka. Changmin menyeka pinggiran bibirnya yang penuh saliva sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau—hebat Yun." Puji Changmin pada Yunho yang juga terlihat membersihkan air liur di bibirnya.

"Ya—dan sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Kalau tidak, kita bisa ketahuan oleh guru." Ucap Yunho yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Changmin. Mereka pergi dengan lambaian tangan biasa, bukan senyum manis atau kata-kata riang. Hanya lambaian khas seorang sahabat. Sejujurnya—Yunho menerima Changmin sebagai pacaranya hanyalah keisengan semata dan bukan karena rasa cinta._ Lagipula tidak ada salahnya pacaran dengan pemuda, hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman_, pikir Yunho dalam hati.

Pemuda brunette itu berjalan kembali ke kelas tanpa tahu bahwa di seberang koridor yang tertutup anak tangga, berdiri Jaejoong dengan tubuh yang mematung kaku. Matanya terbelalak kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan kepalanya.

_Kakaknya berciuman dengan Yunho—lagi? Dan lebih parahnya mereka sudah—pacaran? Sebenarnya_—_ADA APA INI?!_ Jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

Kaki Jaejoong seakan-akan mati rasa, dia berusaha keras bersender di anak tangga agar tidak jatuh lemas di lantai.

.

_Ini pasti mimpi—_

_._

—_iya kan?_

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

terima kasih buat yang udah review dan favorit juga follow :* **shakyu, Cherry YunJae, Akise Mizuno, Zen Ikkika, missjelek, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, yuufujoshi, yuezz4, iloyalty1, Lady Ze, jae sekundes, heeli, , ky0k0 **

sorry for typo thx for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:CrowCakes**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Pairing: YunJae, HoMin/ChangYun (?), WonKyu, YunKyu,WonJae (Chap ini ada bumbu YunJae)**

**Note: **ff ini bukan ff karya saya, dan saya sudah minta izin sama empunya buat repost dan ganti cast nya hhhehe. Enjoy minna~

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**by **

**CrowCakes**

* * *

Kyuhyun terlihat duduk gelisah di ruang kerja sang penulis novel. Matanya terus melirik gugup pada Siwon yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada naskahnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun meniup-niup ujung rambut di keningnya, untuk mengusir kebosanan dan rasa sunyi di ruangan itu.

Siwon menoleh pelan ketika tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun mengerang saat rambutnya tidak bergerak walaupun dia sudah meniupnya sekeras mungkin.

"Bosan?" Tanya Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak—tidak—teruskan saja pekerjaan Siwon-sshi." Ucap Kyuhyun sopan sambil tersenyum ramah.

Siwon tersenyum, "Maaf ya, dihari pertamamu kerja, aku sudah merepotkanmu dengan menungguku untuk menyelesaikan lembaran terakhir naskahku ini."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat, membuat Siwon menatap heran kepala pria itu yang fleksibel ketika harus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mirip mainan di _dashboard_ mobil. "A—Aku sangat senang bekerja sama dengan Siwon-sshi!" Seru Kyuhyun semangat.

"Benarkah?—" tanya Siwon tidak yakin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi dengan cepat, membuat Siwon harus menahan tawanya agar tidak mengatai Kyuhyun sebagai mainan di _dashboard_ mobil. "Sooman-sshi mengatakan bahwa anda merupakan penulis novel yang dihormatinya." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

"Ah—dia mantan editorku. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Iya—dia adalah atasanku sekarang, dan memintaku untuk menjadi editor anda."

"Bagus sekali—aku senang." Sahut Siwon lagi yang mengambil beberapa lembar naskah untuk diserahkan pada Kyuhyun, "Ini—beberapa naskahnya sudah jadi."

Kyuhyun mengambil dengan hati-hati kemudian memeriksanya selembar demi selembar, setiap tarikan lembar yang dibacanya, wajah pria itu semakin memerah hingga berwarna layaknya tomat cerah. "A—Ano Siwon-sshi—"

"Panggil Siwon saja."

"Ah—iya, Siwon... Ini—novel erotis?"

Siwon tersenyum simpul, "Ya—seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu bahwa HxH memproduksi novel dewasa."

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah di tempat duduknya, "A—Aku tahu, hanya saja, ceritamu terlalu dewasa melebihi cerita buatan Sooman-sshi."

Siwon tergelak sebentar, "Sungguh?—aku merasa tersanjung." Ucap pria Choi itu lagi.

Kyuhyun ikut terkikik kecil, matanya melirik Siwon yang masih tertawa geli. Tubuh pria Choi itu terlihat kokoh dan tegap, postur wajah yang tegas, dan sikap yang ramah. Kyuhyun yakin kalau penulis novel didepannya ini sanggup mengencani wanita diseluruh dunia. Ditambah lagi wajah tampan khas Choi dengan rambut hitam pekatnya. _Aaahh_—bahkan Kyuhyun saja harus menahan degup jantung mengingat kesempurnaan seorang Choi.

"Kyuhyun—? Kau melamun?" Siwon melambaikan tangannya pelan di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu sedikit kaget.

"Ah—tidak." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. Siwon harus menyentuh kepalanya itu agar berhenti menyakiti lehernya.

"Tidak perlu bersemangat begitu saat menggeleng atau mengangguk, lehermu bisa patah." Ucapnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Pria manis dihadapan Siwon terdiam saat kepalanya diusap dengan sentuhan lembut. Bahkan Kyuhyun harus menahan dengkuran halusnya saat Siwon menggaruk dagunya.

_Ahhh—mirip kucing_, pikir Siwon yang susah payah mengulum senyumnya.

Semakin dilihat, semakin Siwon tertarik untuk menyentuh bagian lain dari Kyuhyun. Mungkin bagian leher?—jari-jari dingin pria itu bergerak untuk menggelitiki leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa sesuatu bergerak liar didaerah bawah wajahnya hanya menggeliat geli. Nyaman. Sentuhan Siwon terasa nyaman di lehernya.

Siwon mendekat hingga kepalanya bersentuhan dengan kepala Kyuhyun. Pria itu masih sibuk mendengkur halus dan menggesekkan pipinya di wajah Siwon. Menggelitik sensor di seluruh tubuh pria Choi yang kini mulai menyentuh bagian dada Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seakan-akan lumpuh saat tangan dingin Siwon menggerayangi bagian _nipple_-nya. Matanya terpejam dan mulai merasakan sensasi menggelitik saat setruman aneh mulai menjalar ke area bawah tubuhnya.

"Siwonie—" Kyuhyun bersusah payah memanggil pria dihadapannya dengan menahan erangannya. Tidak berhasil!—suara aneh dari mulutnya terus keluar tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Siwon meneguk air liurnya saat merasa libido di tubuhnya meningkat sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya, napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak beraturan, dan wajahnya menghangat, entah karena nafsu atau dengusan napasnya. Yang pasti, Siwon ingin merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang sekarang terus digigiti oleh pria itu agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Mungkin mencium pria didepannya ini bukanlah sebuah tindakan kriminal—benar?

Siwon makin mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan—_hanya sedikit sentuhan saja._

.

Siwon mulai merasakan deru napasnya diwajah Kyuhyun, dan detak jantungnya yang terpompa—_hanya sebentar dan tidak lebih._

_._

Siwon mulai mendekatkan bibirnya untuk memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Kyuhyun. Mata onyxnya terpejam dan bersiap untuk merasakan sensasi lembut mulut sang editor, hingga—

.

**_BLAM!_**—"Aku Pulang!" Seruan Jaejoong dari pintu depan membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Terlebih lagi tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon hingga terguling dilantai. Jaejoong yang melewati ruang kerja ayahnya hanya bingung menatap seorang pria manis tertawa kering sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ha—Hallo. Aku Kyuhyun, editor baru Siwon-sshi. Salam ken—" Kyuhyun baru saja ingin membungkuk hormat memperkenalkan diri ketika wajah Jaejoong menatapnya heran.

"Kau Kyuhyun-sshi kan? Ayahnya Yunho?" tebak Jaejoong yang dijawab anggukan cepat oleh pria itu.

"Iya, dan kau pasti Jaejoong-sshi yang kemarin." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada senang. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senyum simpul kemudian melirik bingung ke arah ayahnya yang terjungkal dilantai.

"Sedang apa ayah?"

"Ah—ini—aku mencari lembaran kertasku yang tadi hilang." Bohong Siwon sambil berpura-pura meraba lantai, "Dimana ya?—padahal penting sekali."

Jaejoong memutar bola mata bosan, "Ya sudahlah—aku mau masuk ke kamar."

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas lega. _Selamat_—pikir mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit canggung, Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkuk untuk pamit. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Ano—Siwon—bisakah untuk beberapa hari ini aku kerumahmu lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sikap gelisah saat berjalan menuju pintu depan, "untuk berdiskusi tentang naskah yang terbaru." Sambung Kyuhyun sambil melirik malu-malu pada pria Choi didepannya ini.

Siwon terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum kecil, "tentu saja—kapan pun kau mau."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, hampir saja dia terlonjak kegirangan saking senangnya, tetapi tertahan dengan sikap profesionalisme yang dimilikinya, "Kalau begitu, aku pamit, Siwon-sshi." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi dari rumah sang Choi.

"Ya—baiklah." Jawab Siwon sambil melambai pelan pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berbelok di tikungan pagar. Pria itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. Lalu dia kembali teringat dengan Jaejoong yang baru pulang sekolah. _Sepertinya tadi Jaejoong kelihatan kesal sekali. Ada apa ya?_ Pikir Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

**_BRAK!_**—Jaejoong melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di meja belajar tanpa mempedulikan kehebohan yang terjadi di meja malang itu. Beberapa pensil dan buku yang terkena hantaman tas langsung jatuh di lantai tanpa dipedulikan Jaejoong. Pemuda itu memilih menerjang selimut untuk menghajar bantal kesayangannya.

"Arrghhh—Aku kesal!" Erangnya setelah meninju bantal yang tidak berdosa itu berkali-kali. Jaejoong benar-benar emosi sekarang, terlebih lagi mengingat kejadian 'penembakan' Changmin dan Yunho saat disekolah.

"Apa-apan itu! Kenapa dia malah langsung setuju! Dasar beruang murahan!" Gerutu Jaejoong lagi sambil menendang-nendang selimut dan gulingnya. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin mengacak-acak seluruh isi kamarnya hingga berantakan tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa sih?—" Tanya Changmin bingung sambil melirik kamar adiknya itu takjub, "Astaga—kenapa jadi kapal pecah begini." Lanjut pemuda berambut panjang itu lagi.

Jaejoong mendelik sewot, dia mengambil bantal terdekat kemudian melempari Changmin dengan kasar, "Keluar!—Sana Keluar!" Teriaknya penuh emosi. Changmin harus bersusah payah melindungi beberapa area tubuhnya dari terjangan bantal Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa sih?!—Hentikan! Ouch! Jaejoong Stop!"

"TIDAK MAU!—CEPAT KELUAR!—KELUAR SANA!" Raung Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dibilang sedang bercanda.

.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Suara Yunho membuat Jaejoong terhenyak sebentar. Dia langsung menghentikan serangannya pada Changmin dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus marah.

"Ka—kau mau apa dirumahku? Kapan kau kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Baru saja. Aku diajak kakakmu—dia mau memperlihatkan kamarnya." Tunjuk Yunho pada Changmin yang ada disebelahnya. Jaejoong makin terlihat gusar.

"KALAU BEGITU SANA KELUAR!—KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Jaejoong kembali melempar barangnya. Kali ini vas, tempat sampah, dan beberapa figura ikut andil dalam menyerang Changmin dan Yunho.

"Baiklah, baiklah—Ouch! Stop!" Erang Changmin lagi yang memilih menarik Yunho untuk keluar dari sarang Jaejoong. Setelah mereka berdua pergi, pemuda blonde itu mengerang lagi.

"Aku benci dia! Aku benci semua orang! Aku benci kakakku!" Kata Jaejoong sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Mata onyxnya terlihat terluka saat kembali mengingat adegan ciuman Yunho dan Changmin di perpustakaan bahkan di koridor sekolah.

Jaejoong menghentakkan tangannya di ranjang beberapa kali, ia kembali mengerang dan berteriak kesal di bantalnya yang empuk. Berusaha meredam seluruh emosi yang ada di pikirannya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai semarah ini. Apakah dirinya mulai menyukai Yunho? Tidak—tidak—Jaejoong tidak menyukai Yunho.

.

Iya kan?

.

.

.

**_Bruk_**—Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Changmin. Dia menguap pelan sambil melirik jam weker yang ada disamping ranjang. Pukul 4 sore. Yunho berharap dia tidak akan pulang terlalu larut, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Yunho—" Changmin memanggil. Pemuda itu bergerak menuju kursi belajarnya lalu duduk tenang disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho sambil melirik ke arahnya dengan bosan.

"Kau mencintaiku tidak?"

"Tidak—" Jawab Yunho singkat dan cepat. Changmin hanya tergelak kecil ketika mendengar jawaban si pemuda brunette.

"Kau dingin sekali padaku, setidaknya berpura-pura lah untuk mencintaiku." Ucap Changmin yang disambut Yunho dengan helaan napas.

"Aku malas berpura-pura."

"Kalau begitu—" Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho, "—kenapa kau menerima ku sebagai pacar?"

Pemuda brunette itu berpikir sebentar, "Anggap saja—keisengan remaja." Jawabnya jujur yang malah dilempar Changmin dengan pensil miliknya.

"Jahat sekali kau." Ucap Changmin sambil mendelik tidak suka pada Yunho.

"Kalau kau sendiri?—kenapa ingin aku sebagai pacarmu?"

"_Well_—" Changmin berpikir, "—anggap saja aku menyukai teknik ciumanmu." Katanya lagi sambil terkikik geli. Yunho tertawa kecil sambil melempar Changmin dengan pensil yang tadi mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau aneh—" Sahut Yunho lagi. Kemudian matanya beralih untuk menatap langit-langit kamar yang putih. Sedikit suasana hening diantara mereka membuat atmosfir kamar menjadi sangat canggung. Changmin berdehem pelan untuk memecah suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"Yun—" Changmin memanggil, "—mau ciuman lagi?" Godanya yang malah membuat suasana canggung diantara mereka menjadi lebih canggung lagi.

Yunho terdiam sambil berpikir sebentar, kemudian detik selanjutnya ia mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan bergerak menuju pemuda yang ada didepannya, "Baiklah—ayo kita berciuman." Ucapnya santai.

Yunho menyentuh senderan kursi untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya, kepalanya merunduk pelan agar bisa memagut bibir pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk dikursi.

"Tapi kali ini—harus lebih lama, oke?" Kata Changmin yang disambut anggukan paham Yunho.

"Ya—terserah kau saja." Sahut Yunho malas. Tangannya menarik dagu Changmin dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulut pemuda itu.

_Cukup ciuman singkat tanpa lidah_, kata Yunho dalam hati.

.

_Well—mungkin sedikit air liur juga tidak masalah, _pikirnya lagi.

_._

"**Astaga!—Kalian Melakukannya Lagi?!**" Suara kaget Jaejoong di ambang pintu membuat Yunho bergerak mundur, terkejut, begitu juga yang dilakukan Changmin. Mereka berdua berdiri dengan sikap kikuk. Changmin bahkan harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa untuk menutup pintu.

"Kami belum melakukan apapun, sungguh!" Jelas Changmin.

"Belum?—jelas-jelas aku melihat apa yang **akan** kalian lakukan." Tuduh Jaejoong dengan nada tinggi dan mengancam.

"Kalaupun kami melakukan sesuatu memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini Yunho angkat bicara, "tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" tantang Yunho lagi. Jaejoong mendelik marah.

Changmin berusaha menyikut perut cowok brunette itu agar tidak bicara macam-macam. Ia sangat tahu sifat sensitif Jaejoong, kalau pemuda blonde itu emosi, Jaejoong benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari kesehariannya yang pendiam.

Changmin melirik Jaejoong, kemudian berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Uhm—Jae? Kau bawa apa ditanganmu?" Tunjuk Changmin pada nampan di tangan Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu mendengus tidak suka.

"Aku disuruh ayah mengantar cemilan untuk kalian. Tetapi sepertinya aku menganggu ya." Ketus Jaejoong sambil mendelik tajam pada Yunho yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan mengancamnya.

Changmin kembali berusaha tersenyum kering, "Ah—terima kasih. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Ucap pemuda tinggi itu lagi.

"Aku juga tidak mau repot-repot! Permisi dan—**maaf mengganggu!**" Kata Jaejoong dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali. Ia menyerahkan nampan pada Changmin dengan kasar kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kamar kakaknya itu.

"Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Changmin yang bingung melihat kelakuan aneh Jaejoong seharian ini. Yunho hanya menghela napas berat. Dia tahu kalau penyebab Jaejoong marah adalah dirinya.

_Mungkin sedikit kata 'maaf' akan membuat mood Jaejoong membaik lagi_, pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Changmin—bolehkah aku ke kamar Jaejoong?"

Changmin menoleh kaget, "Kau—apa?"

"Ke kamar Jaejoong. Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan situasinya, sekaligus minta maaf." Kata Yunho.

Changmin menghela napas, "Terserah kau saja sih—tetapi dia galak lho."

"Aku tahu—" potong Yunho, "—aku terbiasa menghadapi hewan liar." Sahutnya lagi yang disambut gelak tawa Changmin.

.

.

**_BLAM!_**—Jaejoong lagi-lagi membanting pintu kamarnya. Dia menendang beberapa barang dilantai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang.

"Argghh—sebenarnya ada apa denganku sih?" ucap pemuda blonde itu, "sikapku benar-benar kacau hari ini." Ungkapnya lagi sambil mengerang lebih keras. Tangannya menarik sebuah bola kecil kemudian melemparnya dengan malas ke tembok. Bola itu terpantul dan menggelinding ke arah lain lalu berhenti tepat di depan kaki Yunho yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Jaejoong melirik sebentar kemudian mendengus kesal, "Mau apa kau?!"

"Mau menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jelaskan? Untuk apa?—Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak peduli!"

"Kalau kau memang tidak peduli, kenapa kau harus marah-marah dari tadi?" Tegas Yunho yang langsung membuat bibir Jaejoong terkatup rapat. Dia benci mengakui bahwa kemarahannya karena sedikit rasa cemburu dihati—_tunggu? Dia cemburu? Tidak—tidak—tidak mungkin dia cemburu_, pikir Jaejoong lagi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya dari otak.

"Jae—" Yunho memanggil, "Apa kau sangat membenciku?"

Jaejoong melotot kearahnya dengan marah, "Ya—Sangat membencimu!"

"Oh—" Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya kaku, "—padahal aku lumayan menyukaimu."

Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak dan menoleh cepat ke arah Yunho, "Kau—bilang apa?" Tanya nya dengan nada tidak yakin. Jaejoong berharap kalau pendengarannya sedikit tuli. Dia mungkin sedang bermimpi karena mendengar bahwa Yunho—

"Aku bilang—aku menyukaimu." Kata pemuda itu lagi. Jaejoong kembali ternganga kaget karena yakin bahwa telinganya baik-baik saja.

"Wooo—Wooo—Tunggu dulu. Apa kau bermaksud untuk menggodaku?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh dengan nada curiga

"Untuk apa menggoda orang sepertimu, Kitty."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan maksud perkataanmu, Yun! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Protes Jaejoong lagi sambil menatapnya dengan kesal. Yunho mendesah pelan kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja belajar Jaejoong.

"Dibagian mananya yang tidak kau mengerti?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong mengerang kesal dengan sikap lemot pemuda didepannya ini.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Jelas-jelas aku melihat kau berciuman dengan kakakku bahkan menjadi pacar—ups!" Jaejoong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan ketika tanpa sadar dia menyebutkan kata 'pacar'.

Yunho meliriknya kaget. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'pacar'?—jangan bilang kau mengintip kami di koridor."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal, "Aku tidak mengintip! Aku melihat dengan jelas!—Kalian saja yang berciuman dan menyatakan cinta seenaknya di koridor kelas!" Tuding Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk marah ke arah Yunho. Pemuda brunette itu mendesah lagi, kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam saku celananya. Mata kelamnya memandang doe eyes Jaejoonglekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada kakakmu. Hanya iseng-iseng saja. Dan Changmin juga tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya kok." Kata Yunho jujur.

"Jadi—maksudmu, kau lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan kakakku, begitu?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu—kau memilih pacaran denganku daripada dengan Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho menoleh bingung, "Hah?—kapan aku bilang ingin pacaran denganmu?"

Seperti tersadar, Jaejoong langsung bergerak gelisah dengan gugup. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, dia tidak menyangka bahwa mulutnya sangat tidak bisa dikendalikan dalam hal berbicara, "Ma—Maksudku, kau memilih berteman denganku daripada Changmin, begitu?"

"Sudah jelas kan—karena aku menyukaimu, makanya aku ingin lebih berteman denganmu." Ucap Yunho santai yang tidak melihat rona merah di pipi pucat Jaejoong.

Pemuda blonde itu duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk bantalnya dengan gerakan canggung, "A—aku tidak peduli. Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya lagi berpura-pura ketus. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah angkuh pemuda itu. Dia mulai beranjak menuju sisi ranjang Jaejoong untuk mendekatinya. Dan hal itu, membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

"Ma—Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup ketika melihat Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

"Tentu saja—menciummu."

"Apa?! Tidak mau—Aku Tidak Mau!" Dorong Jaejoong pada tubuh Yunho yang semakin menghimpit badannya.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah wajar kalau orang yang memaafkan saling berciuman?"

Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada pemuda brunette itu, "Itu tidak wajar! Lagipula aku tidak suka dicium olehmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak suka, titik!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya 'kenapa', Yun!—kau membuatku kesal!" Erang Jaejoong yang berusaha menjauh dari ranjang tetapi terlanjur ditahan oleh Yunho sehingga membuat pemuda blonde itu kembali terjatuh ke kasur.

Jaejoong melotot tajam pada Yunho, "Kau mau apa sih?—jangan bercanda, Yun!" Bentaknya ketus sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Ini cuma ciuman singkat. Aku janji hanya sebentar." Pinta Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong berdecak sebal untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya masih melotot pada Yunho dengan galak. Yunho kembali memohon.

"_Please_—cuma sebentar." Bujuk pemuda itu dengan wajah memelas. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah—cuma sebentar." Ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa. Yunho tersenyum puas kemudian bergerak untuk kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Kali ini pemuda blonde itu membiarkan saja tangan Yunho menyisir rambut hitamnya, menyentuh pipinya kemudian menarik dagunya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya ketika sentuhan lembut menyapu daerah bibirnya. Membuat dengus napasnya terdengar tidak terkendali saat Yunho melumat habis bibir kecil pemuda blonde itu. Jaejoong mundur teratur saat Yunho terus menerus menekan bibirnya untuk berciuman, hingga tubuh Jaejoong telentang sempurna diatas kasur dengan Yunho yang berada diatasnya.

"Yun—Hmmph—kau—Mmhh—bilang cuma—Mmmphh—sebentar saja—Mmphh—" Protes Jaejoong yang berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ya—Aku coba—Hmph—sayangnya tidak berhasil—Mmmhpp—" Jawab Yunho sambil terus melumat habis bibir Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu ingin sekali menampar atau memukul kepala Yunho dengan bantal maupun benda yang membuatnya gegar otak, tetapi kecupan dari Yunho sangat—sangat—sangat memabukkan baginya. Wajar saja kalau Changmin ketagihan berciuman dengan cowok _kisser machine_ ini.

"Jaejoong—buka mulutmu."

"Tidak!—dan berhenti sekarang! Aku tidak mau berciu—hmmphhh!" Protes Jaejoong terpotong ketika Yunho langsung mencumbu bibirnya lagi. Kali ini, pemuda itu mencoba membuka mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya.

Pemuda blonde itu merasa bibirnya sedang ditekan dan dijilat dengan sentuhan yang lembut, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus mengerang pasrah. Yunho yang melihat kesempatan, langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan berhasil menyentuh bagian sensitif sang kitty. Gigi, lidah, gusi bahkan langit-langit mulut menjadi sapuan lidah Yunho.

Pemuda itu terus melahap bibir Jaejoong dengan rakus, bahkan Jaejoong harus pasrah ketika mulutnya 'diperkosa' oleh lidah Yunho. Tanpa sadar, pemuda cantik itu merangkulkan tangannya disekeliling leher Yunho dan menerima perlakuan pemuda yang ada didepannya. Jaejoong bahkan membiarkan dan mengijinkan tangan-tangan jahil Yunho masuk ke dalam bajunya dan menggelitik area _nipple_ nya.

Jaejoong mendengus keras ketika jari Yunho menarik dan memelintir _nippl_e nya dengan lembut. Sedangkan bibirnya terus dibungkam oleh pagutan panas bibir Yunho.

"Yunho—hmmmph—Sudah cukup—mmpphh—" erang Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Pemuda brunette itu menurut kemudian menghentikan aksinya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Tangannya berhenti menggerayangi bagian dada Jaejoong dan memilih untuk menjauh sedikit.

"Jae—" Yunho memanggil, "—milikku sudah bangun. Aku harus bagaimana?" pertanyaan polos dari pemuda itu membuat Jaejoong terperanjat kaget. Kalau Jaejoong sedang minum air, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menyemburkan cairan itu dari mulutnya dengan tidak elit.

"Kau bilang—apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tidak percaya.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, wajahnya memerah dan matanya memilih melirik ke arah lain daripada harus melihat tatapan Jaejoong, "Aku bilang—milikku sudah berdiri." Tunjuknya pada celana yang entah kenapa menggembung dengan sangat besar. Bahkan Jaejoong dapat melihat jelas cetakan benda keras yang menonjol disana.

"Jangan tanya padaku!—Tanya pada Changmin saja sana!" Usir Jaejoong sambil mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. Bukannya menurut, Yunho malah bersikeras tetap berada didalam kamar pemuda blonde itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" Tukasnya cepat yang memilih duduk kembali dilantai. Jaejoong mengerang kesal.

"Lalu kau maunya apa?!" Desak Jaejoong dengan nada gemas.

"Aku tidak tahu!—aku tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan begini." Kata Yunho lirih sambil melirik celananya yang terlihat tonjolan besar.

Kalau Jaejoong berada dikamar sendiri, mungkin dia sudah menjambak rambutnya sampai botak lalu berteriak histeris layaknya orang sakit jiwa. Tetapi sekarang Yunho berada dikamarnya dan Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya kecuali menggampar bolak-balik pipi pemuda itu. Tentu saja niatnya untuk menggampar Yunho harus dihentikan karena tatapan pemuda itu benar-benar mirip anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya.

Jaejoong mendesah dan mengerang berkali-kali untuk tidak terjerumus dalam tatapan memelas Yunho.

"Jaejoong—" Yunho memanggil dengan nada lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

.

_Tidak Jaejoong—jangan biarkan hatimu kalah oleh tatapan 'anjing kehujanan' pemuda itu, _Jerit pemuda blonde itu dalam hati.

.

"_Please_—" Mohon Yunho lagi dengan nada semakin lirih. Jaejoong meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

.

_Tahankan imanmu, Jaejoong—jangan terpedaya oleh orang ini. _Teriak batin Jaejoong yang mulai goyah.

.

"Aku memohon padamu—"

.

**_STRIKE!_**—keimanan Jaejoong retak dan hancur remuk ditanah. Dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan 'kasihani-aku-Jaejoong' dari Yunho itu.

Dengan erangan terpaksa Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti—tapi kali ini sebentar saja." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sinis yang ditanggapi anggukan paham dari Yunho.

Jaejoong beranjak menuju pintu, melirik sebentar lalu menguncinya dengan suara _-klek-_ halus. Jaejoong berbalik memandang Yunho yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ingat—cuma sebentar." Jelas Jaejoong.

"Iya—aku mengerti." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali menghela napas pelan sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya di daun pintu. Yunho merangkak perlahan ke arahnya dengan tangan terjulur untuk menggapai badan Jaejoong.

"Unghh—"Jaejoong tersentak ketika tangan Yunho menyentuh bagian perutnya, masuk ke dalam baju dan menggerayangi dadanya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk mengurangi rasa malu yang ada dimukanya kini.

"Jaejoongie—" Yunho memanggil lagi, kali ini bukan nada lirih yang keluar, melainkan suara bariton berat yang membuat suaranya terdengar menggoda. Jaejoong bahkan harus memalingkan kepalanya agar tidak menatap mata Yunho.

Yunho menyentuh lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya ke arahnya. Membuat tubuh langsing putih itu terduduk kaget di lantai.

"A—Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. Yunho tidak menjawab, hanya dengus napasnya saja yang terdengar menghirup aroma leher pemuda Choi yang ada didepannya.

Pemuda brunette itu kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk disentuhkan pada celananya. Tonjolan yang keras dan berdenyut membuat Jaejoong yakin bahwa libido Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kau—keras—" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada serak yang membuatnya terdengar gugup. Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil sambil terus mencumbui bahu dan leher Jaejoong.

"Tolong aku—milikku sakit—" Pinta Yunho dengan suara memohon.

"Tentu saja milikmu sakit—punyamu terjepit di celana." Balas Jaejoong yang membantu menurunkan retsleting pemuda itu dan mengeluarkan benda didalamnya secara perlahan. Penis Yunho keluar dan berdiri dengan gagahnya. Bahkan Jaejoong harus meneguk air liurnya berkali-kali melihat benda keras milik Yunho yang berdenyut dengan tetes pre-cum diujungnya.

"Aku akan mencoba membantumu—tapi ini hanya sebentar saja." Tukas Jaejoong lagi.

"Aku mengerti—Hghhh!" Yunho hampir tersedak napasnya sendiri ketika tangan halus Jaejoong menyentuh penisnya. Mengelusnya perlahan seperti mengelus seekor kucing. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Mata kelam Yunho melihat miliknya berkedut-kedut senang saat Jaejoong menyentuhnya.

"Lucu—dia goyang." Ucap Jaejoong yang tidak dapat menahan rasa gelinya ketika memainkan penisYunho.

"Kau suka?—" Tanya Yunho penuh dengusan nafsu. Jaejoong tidak mengangguk tetapi juga tidak menggeleng, ia hanya diam sambil menahan rona merah di pipi.

Deru napas Yunho kembali mengusik indera pendengaran Jaejoong ketika hembusan hangat itu menyapu bagian telinga kirinya. Geli dan nyaman. Membuatnya bergerak gelisah ketika lidah Yunho mulai menjilat dan menggigit bagian sensitif di belakang kupingnya.

Jaejoong terus menyentuh dan mengelus penisYunho. Mengocoknya pelan dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk ujung kejantanan itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Jaejoong suka melihat cairan pre-cum yang terus keluar dan membasahi telapak tangannya. Lengket dan hangat.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu juga—" permintaan dari Yunho kontan membuat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget. Dia mundur dengan cepat.

"Ti—tidak mau!"

Yunho kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan tatapan memohon dan suara lirih layaknya anak yatim piatu yang disiksa ibu tiri.

"Jaejoongie—" Panggil Yunho pelan. Yang dipanggil langsung berdiri dengan gugup dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak!—Tidak!—Tidak!" Bentaknya dengan nada panik yang kentara sekali.

"Tolong—" Ucap Yunho makin lirih dengan nada serak hampir menangis.

"Tidak!—pokoknya tid—"

"Aku menyukaimu—" kata terakhir Yunho sanggup meluluh lantahkan ego dan rasio Jaejoong. Karena sekarang, pemuda blonde itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah saat menatap pandangan 'tolong-aku-Jaejoong' dari Yunho.

"Baiklah—cuma sebentar—" Pasrah Jaejoong lagi yang disambut anggukan senang Yunho.

Jaejoong bersender di pintu yang ada belakangnya. Menarik ujung bajunya ke atas dan mengigitnya pelan sedangkan tangan yang lain menurunkan celana pendeknya. Membuat kejantanan Jaejoong terekspos tegak di hadapan Yunho.

Pemuda brunette itu mendekat dengan tegukan air liur berkali-kali. Sungguh—melihat pemandangan surga dihadapannya membuat tenggorokan Yunho kering. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong dan mendekatkan kejantanan pemuda itu dibibirnya. Jaejoong panik.

"Yunho!—Kau mau ap—Ahhk!" Kaki Jaejoong seakan-akan lemas ketika Yunho mengulum seluruh penisnya ke mulut pemuda brunette itu. Paha Jaejoong bergetar menahan rasa nikmat dari sapuan hangat lidah Yunho di benda miliknya.

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong mengigit ujung bajunya agar desahannya teredam, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram pundak Yunho agar tidak jatuh. Dia membiarkan Yunho menghisap miliknya dengan decakan basah dan becek.

"Hentikan!—Hgghh—aku bilang hentikan!" Erang Jaejoong dengan marah. Yunho menurut dan melepaskan kulumannya di penis Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu terduduk lemas di lantai sambil bersender di pintu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal mengingat kenikmatan di batang kejantanannya.

"Lagi—" Ucap Yunho yang mulai merangkak mendekat. Jaejoong terhenyak kaget ketika miliknya bersentuhan dengan benda keras Yunho.

"Apa yang—Ahhh—kau lakukan."

"Diam—dan lihatlah." Desak Yunho sambil menyentuhkan dan menggesek-gesekkan miliknya ke penis Jaejoong. Cairan pre-cum saling bersentuhan membentuk benang tipis diantara dua benda yang mengeras itu. Jaejoong bahkan harus mengigit lengannya untuk meredam desahan dan erangannya yang keras.

Yunho mengocok penisnya dan penis Jaejoong secara bersamaan, sedangkan tangan satunya dijulurkan untuk menarik leher Jaejoong agar mendekat ke wajahnya. Pemuda blonde itu pasrah ketika Yunho kembali mencumbu bibirnya, dan membiarkannya mengocok batang kejantanannya yang tertekan oleh benda keras Yunho.

"Hgghh—Ahhkk—Ahhhh—" Jaejoong mengerang sambil membuka pahanya lebar-lebar. Batang kemaluannya berdenyut liar dan Yunho mengetahui arti denyutan itu. Dengan cekatan Yunho kembali mengocok miliknya dan Jaejoong dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Suara becek dan pre-cum, membuat penisnya tergesek lengket pada benda milik Jaejoong.

"Ahhh—Jaejoongie—aku—mau—keluar—Ahhgg!" Erang Yunho dengan suara tercekat. Otot perutnya mengejang dan tubuhnya bergetar. Jaejoong makin mencengkram pundak Yunho dan meninggalkan bekas cakaran di bahu pemuda itu.

Jaejoong tersentak dengan mata terbelalak ketika miliknya di remas oleh Yunho dengan keras.

"AGHHH!—" Jaejoong berteriak keras, dan di detik selanjutnya cairan putih sperma keluar dari ujung penis Jaejoong dan Yunho. Membasahi tubuh mereka berdua dengan napas terengah-engah. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Yunho memerah penis mereka berdua untuk mengeluarkan sisa cairan putih yang tertinggal hingga tetes terakhir.

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho perlahan, "Sudah—Hhh—cukup—"

"Terima kasih—Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho sambil melumat bibir ranum dihadapannya ini. Jaejoong tidak menolak dan membalas pagutan liar Yunho.

.

.

**_DAK!—DAK!—DAK!_**—Gedoran di pintu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho terlonjak kaget.

"YUNHO!—JAEJOONG!—" Teriakan Changmin membuat mereka yang ada didalam kamar langsung kalang kabut mencari pakaian.

"Se—sebentar!" Jawab Jaejoong lagi sambil merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya dan Yunho berpakaian rapi, Tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk memutar kunci pintu kemudian membukanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Didepannya, Changmin mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak suka.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?!—kenapa pintunya harus dikunci?!"

"Ah—kami—" mata Jaejoong bergerak gelisah mencari alasan.

"Kami sedang belajar." Jawab Yunho yang membuat Changmin menatapnya bingung.

"Apa benar?" Kali ini Changmin melirik adiknya. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku.

"I—iya—sedang belajar tentang suhu sebuah ruangan ketika tidak ada udara di dalamnya. Kau tahu—fisika." Sahut Jaejoong lagi. Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, tidak peduli.

"Yunho—bukannya tadi kau mau minta maaf pada Jaejoong?" Tanya Changmin.

"Iya—sudah kulakukan."

"Oh—baguslah." Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu—aku pulang dulu. Sudah larut malam." Ucap Yunho yang beranjak keluar kamar. Changmin mengikutinya begitu juga Jaejoong. Mereka mengantarkan Yunho sampai di depan rumah.

"Hati-hati dijalan." Kata Changmin yang melambai dengan seringai khasnya. Yunho mengangguk lalu melirik Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu hanya diam lalu tersenyum kecil.

'Hati-hati' begitulah yang mata Yunho tangkap dari gerak bibir Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Aku pergi—" Yunho berbalik untuk menjauh tetapi langsung terhenti ketika Changmin menarik lengan pemuda itu dan melandaskan ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda brunette yang langsung terkejut menerima perlakuan sang Choi tertua.

Changmin menyeringai jahil sambil berkedip, "Jimat agar kau berhati-hati dijalan." Ucapnya tanpa tahu bahwa Jaejoong terbelalak kaget melihat ciuman tadi.

Yunho bergerak gelisah sambil menatap Jaejoong. Tanpa diberitahu pun, mata Jaejoong menatapnya penuh murka. Membuat Yunho bergidik ngeri.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Yunho yang kali ini benar-benar menjauh sebelum Changmin menciumnya lagi.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin dan menatapnya tajam, "Dasar murahan!—" Desis pemuda blonde itu marah.

"Hah?—Siapa yang murahan?" Tanya Changmin heran, yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan cemburu Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah—aku membencimu!" Gerutu Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Changmin yang kebingungan sendiri.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

terima kasih buat yang udah review dan favorit juga follow :* **shakyu, Cherry YunJae, Akise Mizuno, Zen Ikkika, missjelek, BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime, yuufujoshi, yuezz4, iloyalty1, Lady Ze, jae sekundes, heeli, , ky0k0, Kim Eun Seob, Cho Sungkyu, alwaysyunjae,kiki kyujunmyun, GanymedeSeth, UknowME2309, Zen Ikkika, hi-jj91, juga buat Guest :)  
**

sorry for typo thx for reading ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:CrowCakes**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Pairing: YunJae, HoMin/ChangYun (?), WonKyu, YunKyu,WonJae (Chap ini ada bumbu WonKyu)**

**Note: **ff ini bukan ff karya saya, dan saya sudah minta izin sama empunya buat repost dan ganti cast nya hhhehe. Enjoy minna~

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**by **

**CrowCakes**

* * *

Kyuhyun sibuk mengiris beberapa sayuran untuk menjadi menu makan malamnya. Sesekali pria itu bersenandung riang saat menumis atau merebus lauk pauknya. Iris mata Kyuhyun melembut saat pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian tadi siang di rumah Siwon.

Sentuhan pria Choi itu membuat Kyuhyun bergerak senang layaknya seorang kucing penurut. Tatapan tajam Siwon, suara berat dan dalamnya, serta sikap ramahnya. Kyuhyun yakin dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sang penulis novel. Mengingat hal itu, Kyuhyun terpekik senang, sesekali dia mengulum senyumnya agar tidak tertawa lebar dengan wajah merah merona.

"Oh astaga—jantungku benar-benar berdetak kencang." Pekik Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan senyum girang.

"Apa-apaan tingkahmu itu, Ayah?" Suara Yunho membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan berbalik untuk menatap anaknya itu.

"Ah—Yunho—" sapa Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. "—Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

"Ya—baru saja." Jawab Yunho singkat yang langsung duduk dimeja makan. "Apa makan malamnya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Kyuhyun bersiul senang, "hanya sesuatu yang mudah untuk dimasak." Ucapnya penuh rahasia. Yunho sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempedulikan hidangan makan malam yang dimasak ayahnya itu, ia memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan suara _-duk- _kecil. Yunho mengerang keras saat mengingat tatapan marah Jaejoong ketika bibirnya dicium Changmin.

Sebal. Kesal. Galau. Tiga kata yang mewakili perasaan Yunho saat ini. Kalau seandainya dia bisa memutar waktu, mungkin Yunho ingin kembali disaat Changmin menembaknya dan menjawab 'Maaf—aku menolak!', tetapi semua itu terlambat karena sekarang statusnya adalah **pacar** Changmin.

Yunho mengerang lebih keras dan menghantamkan keningnya ke meja dengan suara **_-DUK!- _**yang lebih nyaring. Kyuhyun bahkan harus menoleh ke arah Yunho agar anaknya itu berhenti menyakiti meja makan yang malang itu.

"Yunho, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan sikap ababil Yunho.

"Ayah—bagaimana cara untuk putus dengan pacar?" Kali ini Yunho mendongak untuk melirik Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya tanda bingung.

"Putus? Ayah belum pernah memutuskan pacar. Selalu ayah yang diputuskan sepihak." penjelasan Kyuhyun membuat Yunho semakin mengerang kesal, "—dulu kau pernah putus dengan Tiffany, bukan? Lakukan saja seperti sebelumnya." Lanjut ayahnya lagi.

Tubuh Yunho menegak, kemudian pikirannya kembali di waktu dia putus dengan gadis paling cantik di Annki Gakuen—Tiffany Hwang.

.

.

_"_ Tiffany_ —aku ingin putus." Tukas Yunho tanpa basa-basi. Di depannya sang gadis terbelalak kaget._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku menyukai ayahku."_

_"Jangan memberi alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu?!—katakan sejujurnya!" Desak _Tiffany_ keras kepala. Yunho menghela napas kemudian menatap gadis itu lebih serius._

_"Sebenarnya, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin perbuatanku sampai menghamilimu." Ucap Yunho bohong. _Tiffany_ terenyuh dengan perkataan Yunho kemudian memeluknya pelan._

_"Oh Yun—kau baik sekali. Aku mengerti, mungkin setelah kita lulus, baru kita pacaran lagi, bagaimana?"_

_"Ya—terserah kau saja." Jawab Yunho sambil memutar bola matanya malas._

.

.

Yunho menggeleng cepat sambil mengerang makin keras. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan begitu pada Changmin. Bahkan membayangkan Changmin berbicara manis seperti itu membuat Yunho merinding geli. Bisa-bisa Changmin mengatakan 'Tidak apa-apa, Yunho. 'Hamili' saja aku.' _Oh God Gay_—jangan sampai Changmin mengeluarkan kata-kata menjijikan itu.

"Ayah—" Yunho memanggil lagi, "—bagaimana sikapmu kalau kau pacaran dengan seseorang tetapi kau malah lebih menyukai adik orang tersebut?"

"Tentu saja—putus dengan dia lalu pacaran dengan adiknya."

"Semudah itu?"

"Yup—semudah itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan.

Yunho kembali berpikir, otaknya dipaksa bekerja dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Di dalam pemikirannya, dia putus dengan Changmin lalu menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong. _Lalu selanjutnya apa? Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa ingin Jaejoong berteman dengannya dan bukan pacaran? Lagipula Jaejoong lebih menyukai ayahnya dari pada dirinya_, batin Yunho dalam hati. Pemuda itu kembali mengerang, kali ini ditambah dengan hentakkan tangan di meja dan jedotan keningnya berkali-kali.

Kyuhyun menatapanya kesal, "Yunho—hentikan menyakiti meja! Biaya reparasi nya mahal!"

"Arghhh—kau menyebalkan ayah." Keluh Yunho sambil memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Kau itu yang menyebalkan. Sikapmu tidak bisa ditebak." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil terus mengaduk masakannya di dalam panci. Yunho meliriknya sekilas lalu bangkit untuk memeluk ayahnya itu dari belakang.

"Ayah, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara menggoda di telinga sensitif Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya terkikik geli lalu mengacak-acak rambut Yunho.

"Tentu saja, kau itu harta peninggalan Victoria." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa malah membuat hati Yunho nyeri. Pemuda itu tidak mau disamakan sebagai 'anak' dia ingin dilihat sebagai seorang 'laki-laki'.

Yunho makin memeluk Kyuhyun kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher pria manis itu. Sesekali kecupan singkat dilandaskan Yunho ke leher Kyuhyun. Membuat pria itu harus bergerak gelisah karena geli.

"Yunho, hentikan, kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Hm—tapi aku nyaman."

"Aku tidak!—jadi lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau, ayah." Jawab Yunho keras kepala. Dia semakin gencar mencumbui tengkuk leher Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak menuju perut dan pinggul pria dihadapannya, membalikkan tubuh kecil itu agar mereka bisa bertatapan muka.

"Cium aku—" pinta Yunho sambil menggesek-gesekkan keningnya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ha?—Tidak boleh, kau sudah dewasa." Tolak Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mendorong Yunho.

"Oh ayolah—sedikit saja." Kali ini hidung Yunho menyentuh hidung Kyuhyun dengan gesekkan jahil. Mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun harus terpesona juga dengan sikap menggoda Yunho. Wajah dewasanya, tatapan tajamnya, dan nada suaranya yang manja namun penuh paksaan itu.

_Seandainya saja Yunho adalah Siwon, mungkin sekarang aku akan berteriak girang layaknya orang idiot—eh? tunggu—apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?!_ jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan wajah memerah.

Yunho menatap ayahnya yang bergerak gelisah, kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung menempelkan bibirnya di mulut pria manis itu. Untuk sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget dengan serangan kecupan Yunho. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh anaknya, tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat ketika tangannya dikunci oleh Yunho.

"Ayah—" Panggil Yunho dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "—Buat aku nyaman." Pinta pemuda itu yang malah membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

_Demi PSPnya!—apa maksud Yunho dengan 'nyaman' itu?!_ Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tidak berani memikirkan hal kotor yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Wajah pria dihadapannya terlihat bingung dan memerah... Ah—merah. Yunho ingat kalau wajah Jaejoong juga memerah seperti ayahnya ini, hanya saja lebih—erotis. Pandangan Yunho mengabur dan malah menatap Kyuhyun sebagai Jaejoong.

Wajah cantik pemuda itu. Erangannya. Desahannya. Yunho bahkan hampir gila memikirkan Jaejoong.

Tanpa sadar Yunho mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lebih panas. Pergulatan lidah dilakukan pemuda brunette itu yang membuat ayahnya semakin panik kelabakan.

.

_Jaejoong_, _Jaejoong, Jaejoong_—Yunho merapalkan nama itu berulang kali di dalam hati. Ia sudah tergila-gila pada pemuda blonde itu sekarang.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba berontak. Mendorong kuat tubuh anaknya agar menjauh. Nihil!—Yunho bahkan kembali menjatuhkan pagutan dan hisapan di leher ayahnya itu. Tangan nya bergerak lincah menuju perut dan celana Kyuhyun.

Pria berumur 38 tahunan itu makin meronta-ronta saat bagian bawah tubuhnya digenggam oleh Yunho. _Oh tidak—Oh tidak—Vict bakal mengutukku kalau Yunho berbuat lebih jauh lagi_, Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Yunho!—Dengarkan ayah! Hentikan sekarang juga!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi. Tubuhnya berusaha menahan serangan-serangan nikmat yang dilancarkan Yunho di bagian sensitifnya di bawah sana. Menyentuh. Mengelus. Bahkan mencubit gemas.

Seandainya Kyuhyun boleh melenguh nikmat. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah berteriak meminta lebih dari darah dagingnya ini. _Tuhan, kirimkan malaikat maut untuk mencabut nyawaku sekarang_, Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

**_PRANG!_**—

.

"Astaga!—" Seruan kaget Junsu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yunho menjauh dengan cepat. Pemuda penyuka bola itu menghempaskan piring berisi kue _tart _yang dipegangnya ke lantai. Padahal niat awalnya, ia ingin memberikan kue ini pada Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari ibunya, tetapi tidak menyangka malah mendapati tontonan gratis didepan matanya secara langsung.

"J—Junsu-sshi." Kyuhyun bergerak panik sambil menjauh. Dia menatap cemas ke arah pemuda itu. "Ka—kau melihatnya?"

"_Oh My Goddness, Yes—I Mean No!—_Tadi pintu depan terbuka. Aku masuk. Dan—dan—" Junsu berbicara dengan gugup. Yunho lagi-lagi menggeram kesal sambil mendelik ke arah temannya itu dengan murka.

"Ikut aku—" Desis Yunho dengan nada mengancam sambil menarik Junsu ke lantai dua kamarnya.

.

Pemuda penyuka bola itu dibanting oleh Yunho ke kasur, membuat Junsu langsung meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ranjang, "Yun—Yunho—aku tidak melihat apapun, sumpah! Jadi jangan perkosa aku—aku mohon!" Cicit Junsu layaknya seekor tikus yang ketakutan karena sudah ketahuan mengutil makanan.

"_Seriously_, Junsu!—aku tidak akan memperkosamu, berhentilah ketakutan seperti itu!"

"Kau—yakin?" Tanya Junsu ragu-ragu karena masih melihat kemarahan di mata sahabatnya itu.

"Yakin—setidaknya untuk saat ini." Terang Yunho lagi sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menekan-nekan keningnya yang berdenyut sakit.

Junsu merangkak pelan ke arah Yunho, "Kau marah padaku?" Tanya nya takut-takut.

"Ya—sangat marah!"

"Karena aku mengganggu 'kesenangan'mu tadi?"

"Tentu saja!—memangnya apa lagi?!" Sembur Yunho sambil meliriknya dengan tatapan membunuh. Junsu mundur perlahan tetapi langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho.

"Kau sakit?—sikapmu aneh sekali." Ucap Junsu yang heran melihat Yunho uring-uringan seperti ini. Pemuda penyuka bola itu yakin pasti bukan karena dia memergoki Yunho berciuman dengan Kyuhyun, sebab dia pernah beberapa kali memergoki mereka berciuman dan tidak terlalu di ambil pusing oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini. _Pasti ada alasan lain yang membuat Yunho gelisah seperti ini_, pikir Junsu dalam hati.

"Aku menyentuh Jaejoong—"

"Tuh kan, pasti karena ada alasan la—APA?!" Junsu terlonjak kaget dan hampir terjungkal dari ranjang.

Yunho mendeliknya tajam, "Aku bilang, aku menyentuh Jaejoong."

"Maksudmu, menciumnya? Bukankah kau sering berciuman dengan semua teman-temanmu?"

"Bukan!—Aku menyentuhnya!" Seru Yunho gemas, "Aku ingin mencium ayahku, tetapi dalam pikiranku malah ada bayang-bayang tubuh Jaejoong yang erotis! Erangannya, desahannya dan rintihannya! Semuanya membuatku gila!" Teriak Yunho sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Junsu melotot pada Yunho dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, sebuah tanda agar Yunho tidak berteriak keras dan tetap tenang.

"Oke—oke—tenangkanlah dirimu. Teriakanmu bisa terdengar oleh Kyuhyun sshi." Jelas Junsu sambil menyuruh Yunho untuk kembali duduk. Pemuda itu menurut dan berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Jadi—" Junsu kembali menatap Yunho penasaran, "—katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yunho melirik sahabatnya itu dengan ekor matanya lalu mendesah lelah, "Aku sudah menyentuh Jaejoong dengan tanganku dan mulutku."

"Tangan?—mulut? Oh ya ampun, jangan bilang kalau kau—" Junsu mempraktekkan tangannya didepan mulutnya yang membentuk 'O' lalu menggerakkan tangannya yang terkepal maju-mundur. Yunho menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu dengan keras.

"Tidak perlu dipraktekkan seperti itu, menjijikan tahu!"

"Kau itu yang menjijikan, bodoh!" Bentak Junsu yang membalas jitakan Yunho. "Aku sih maklum dengan sifat abnormal mu pada ayahmu, tetapi pada Jaejoong? Astaga—demi apapun juga, itu sudah terlalu abnormal!"

"Ah—dan juga, sekarang aku pacaran dengan Changmin."

Junsu terbelalak makin kaget," Changmin?! _Oh God_—" pemuda itu hampir menjambak rambutnya kesal. "Kau merahasiakan padaku kalau kau pacaran dengan Changmin?! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Yunho. Jadi seorang _playboy_ pun ada batasnya."

"Ayolah Su, kau mirip tante-tante penggemar gosip saja. Seharusnya kau bantu aku."

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Junsu malas.

"Aku menyukai Jaejoong dan aku ingin putus dari Changmin. Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Putus? Memangnya sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Tadi siang." Jawab Yunho enteng. Junsu yang mendengar ingin sekali menampar bolak-balik pipi pemuda tidak tahu diri dihadapannya ini.

"Kau Pacaran Tadi Siang Dan Sekarang Ingin Putus?! Pemuda Macam Apa Kau Ini?!"

"Oh ayolah, bantu aku." Rengek Yunho lagi sambil memeluk pundak Junsu.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba." Erang Junsu pasrah. Yunho menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Junsu, aku mencintaimu."

"Yeah—yeah—aku juga membencimu."

.

.

.

.

**_Shinki Gakuen, 08.00 Pagi_**

Junsu selalu merasa bahwa suasana pagi hari di kelas merupakan sesuatu rangkaian pemandangan yang indah. Bangku dan meja yang tersusun rapi, papan tulis yang bersih dan—Oh, jangan lupa vas bunga yang selalu diganti setiap harinya. Sayang pemandangan sempurna itu harus rusak ketika mata polos Junsu melirik aura hitam di sekeliling Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tanpa ditebak pun Junsu yakin mereka bermusuhan sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

.

Yunho yang tumben pagi itu masuk pagi hanya duduk malas di kelas. Awalnya Junsu hanya terkikik geli ketika Yunho melambai senang pada Jaejoong yang juga baru masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ekor mata Junsu terus melirik Yunho yang mendekat dengan gaya tebar pesonanya, "Jaejoongie, selamat pagi." Sapa Yunho sambil mengecup bibir pemuda blonde itu pelan.

"Pagi—" Jawab Jaejoong yang ikut membalas pagutan bibir Yunho. Junsu bahkan harus menampar pipinya untuk menyadarkan bahwa Jaejoong baru saja MENERIMA ciuman Yunho. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu paling jijik kalau disuruh berciuman dengan Yunho.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kangin-sam?" Tanya Yunho basa-basi. Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

"Sudah—mau lihat?" Tawar Jaejoong yang sekali lagi membuat Junsu harus menampar pipinya lagi. _Oh tuhan—apa kiamat sebentar lagi akan datang? Sebab sifat Jaejoong berubah, yang tadinya dingin menjadi ramah pada Yunho_, batin Junsu dalam hati.

Yunho duduk dimeja Jaejoong sambil tertawa renyah, "Tidak perlu, aku juga sudah mengerjakannya." Ucap Yunho yang disambut anggukan paham Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu kembali melirik Jaejoong kemudian menyentuh leher Jaejoong perlahan, membuat pemuda blonde itu mendongak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tidak—" Kata Yunho, "—aku hanya berpikir kalau kemarin kau terlihat—sangat sensual."

Junsu melongo ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba berpaling muka sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Samar-samar, pemuda penyuka bola itu dapat mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal yang berkaitan dengan 'kemarin' dan 'sensual'. _Serius!—Apa maksudnya itu?_ Jerit Junsu dalam hati.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong lalu berbisik pelan, "Jaejoongie—bolehkah aku menciummu lagi?" seperti terkena setruman listrik, Jaejoong langsung berdiri panik dari kursinya lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ucap Jaejoong gugup. Matanya melirik Junsu yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda yang dilirik terlihat berpura-pura menatap arah lain sambil bersiul tenang.

"Sebentar saja, Jaejoong—aku janji." Pinta Yunho dengan nada 'lirih' andalannya.

"Tapi—kita bisa dilihat orang." Tolak Jaejoong lagi sambil melirik gelisah ke luar kelas.

"Tidak ada yang melihat, ini masih pagi. Cuma ada kau, aku dan Junsu dikelas ini. Untuk dia—" Yunho menujuk Junsu dengan cuek, "—jangan pedulikan. Anggap saja Junsu itu patung." Lanjutnya lagi. Junsu yang menguping hampir saja melemparkan tong sampah terdekat ke arah sahabat yang menganggapnya patung itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya gelisah, dia memikirkan perkataan Yunho, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju, "tapi hanya sebentar." Tegasnya yang disambut anggukan girang dari Yunho.

Tangan Yunho terulur untuk menarik leher Jaejoong mendekat. Kening mereka beradu dengan deru napas yang hangat juga gugup. Mata Jaejoong terpejam ketika bibir Yunho menekan mulutnya perlahan. Menyalurkan sensasi menggelitik disekitar wajahnya ketika pemuda itu mendengus penuh nafsu.

Junsu melototkan matanya kaget. Bahkan kalau ada perlombaan pelotot-pelototan, sudah dipastikan kalau pemuda penyuka bola itu akan menjadi juara pertamanya. Tapi sungguh—Junsu benar-benar terkejut melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. _Demi jidat Yoochun!—sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka berdua_, jerit Junsu yang hampir menjambak rambutnya hingga botak.

Dua pasangan 'merpati' itu sepertinya tidak mempedulikan tatapan kaget Junsu, bahkan sekarang mereka semakin panas untuk melumat bibir masing-masing. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya sedikit hanya untuk menggigit bibir bawah Yunho dengan gemas. Dan ternyata kelakuan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum disela ciumannya. Dengan nakal, Yunho kembali menyapu lidahnya di bibir kecil pemuda blonde itu. Menggoda dan mengajaknya untuk bertarung saliva.

.

"Wow—Yunho, kau tidak selingkuh kan?" Suara Changmin membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan memisahkan diri mereka dengan canggung. Di ambang pintu berdiri Changmin sambil bersender malas dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Changmin-sshi, sedang apa di kelasku?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyeka saliva di bibirnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong memilih kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk tenang.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "Hanya memastikan bahwa **pacarku** baik-baik saja dan **tidak selingkuh**." Ucapnya sambil melirik Jaejoong yang entah kenapa membalas tatapan kakaknya dengan kesal.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan malas, "Sudahlah, kembali saja ke kelasmu sana." Usirnya dengan nada bosan.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku—" Ucap Changmin sambil menyentuh dadanya sambil berpura-pura sakit hati. Yunho memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sudahlah Changmin, sana menjauh." Kali ini Yunho bermaksud mendorong tubuh pemuda tinggi itu untuk keluar dari kelas, tetapi Changmin lebih hebat dalam berkelit dan malah menarik lengan Yunho untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Salahkan gravitasi yang membuat tubuh Yunho menjadi condong kedepan, dan salahkan juga Changmin yang tidak menghindar ketika kepala mereka saling bertabrakan. Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah pemuda tinggi itu ketika dengan cepat dia menangkap bibir Yunho dengan mulutnya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong terbelalak kaget saat sang Choi tertua memerangkap mulut Yunho dalam kecupan panjangnya. Mulut Changmin memagut penuh nafsu bibir pemuda itu, belum sempat berontak, Yunho sudah merasakan lidahnya di gigit oleh Changmin. Pemuda itu mengerang sakit.

"Ini hukuman karena kau berselingkuh didepanku." Desis Changmin dengan seringai khasnya. Kemudian kembali mencumbu mulut Yunho lebih panas lagi. Erangan dan decakan basah terdengar hingga menggema di kelas yang masih kosong itu. Bahkan Jaejoong harus menahan getar amarahnya melihat percumbuan yang ada didepan matanya.

**_BRAK!_**—Jaejoong menggebrak meja. Dia menggeram murka menatap kakaknya.

Changmin yang merasa di tatap penuh nafsu membunuh oleh sang adik, hanya berbalik malas sambil bersender manja di pundak Yunho.

"Oh—pagi adikku." Sapa Changmin dengan senyum tipisnya. "Aku tidak melihat kau ada disana." Sambungnya yang kentara sekali ada nada berbohong dalam suaranya.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi, "Untuk apa kau kesini? Pergi sana ke kelasmu!" Seru pemuda blonde itu.

"Oh—kau cemburu melihat kemesraanku dengan Yunho?" Goda Changmin yang malah memperkeruh suasana kelas.

"Cemburu?! Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan **pasangan bodoh** seperti kalian?!" Tukas Jaejoong lagi. Yunho yang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu hanya berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh, Jaejoong. Itu keterlaluan." Kata Yunho berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sayangnya, jawaban dari Yunho makin membuat Jaejoong mengamuk.

"KAU MEMANG BODOH!—SIFATMU!—SIKAPMU!—SEMUANYA!" Jerit Jaejoong.

"HENTIKAN OCEHANMU, JAE!—KATAKAN SAJA KAU CEMBURU KARENA TIDAK PUNYA PACAR!" Balas Yunho yang tak kalah emosinya.

Changmin yang tadinya tersenyum jahil berubah menjadi raut ngeri saat Jaejoong mengeluarkan aura hitam diseluruh tubuhnya. _Sepertinya aku kelewatan bercandanya, Sial!_ Rutuk Changmin dalam hati.

"BAIK!—AKAN KUBUKTIKAN BAHWA AKU BISA PUNYA PACAR JUGA!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menggebrak meja malang itu dengan kepalan tangannya.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Dan begitulah nasib Junsu. Menjadi saksi bisu tentang pernyataan terang-terangan Jaejoong bahwa dia akan mencari pacar. Pemuda itu berharap dia bisa menengahi pertarungan 'debat pendapat' antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Nyata nya, dia malah ketakutan dan gemetaran di pojok kelas saat melihat perkelahian dua temannya itu. Sedangkan Changmin? _Oh Bitch Please_—Jangan tanyakan pemuda jahil itu, karena Changmin memilih berlenggang keluar kelas sambil tertawa geli meninggalkan adiknya dan Yunho yang masih perang pelotot-pelototan.

Junsu berjalan pelan menuju Jaejoong, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum takut-takutnya, "Jae—mau ke kantin? Sepertinya para guru sedang rapat kepengurusan sekolah." Ajak pemuda itu.

Jaejoong mendengus, "Tidak perlu—" Ucapnya kasar, "aku masih ingin belajar disini." Katanya seraya terus membaca buku ajar Fisika nya.

Yunho yang tidak jauh berada disana hanya medengus pelan, "Bilang saja kalau kau sebenarnya ingin bersamaku di kelas ini." Ucapnya dengan nada mencemooh yang kentara sekali. Bahkan Junsu harus melotot marah ke arah Yunho untuk mengunci bibirnya itu.

**_BRAK!_**—Jaejoong menggebrak meja sambil berdiri menantang Yunho. "Kau bilang apa?!"

Yunho mendengus kesal, dia menendang meja dihadapannya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam pada Jaejoong. "Katakan sejujurnya!—kau sebenarnya menyukaiku kan?!" Serunya lantang yang membuat beberapa siswa dikelas menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa?! Menyukaimu?!—JANGAN MIMPI, YUN!" Raungnya murka.

Yunho mendengus makin keras dengan tawa meremehkan, "Oh benar juga!—kau kan menyukai ayahmu sendiri!" Seperti tersadar dengan perkataannya, Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan terkejut dan tatapan bersalah.

_Oh sial!—mulutku ternyata lebih brengsek daripada otakku_, Umpat Yunho dalam hati.

Pernyataan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya menegang dan matanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Bahkan telinganya sempat mendengar beberapa bisikan dari siswa yang ada dikelasnya.

Jaejoong menunduk menahan gemetar. Wajahnya memanas. Matanya mengabur karena ada air yang menyelimuti doe eyesnya itu.

"Jae—Jaejoong—" Panggil Yunho dengan suara lirih. Dari sikap pemuda itu, terlihat dia sangat menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi Jaejoong. Tetapi tatapan marah dan murka dari pemuda blonde itu menghentikan gerakannya.

Tanpa bicara pun Yunho tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini berusaha menahan tangisnya. Giginya menggertak mengancam pada Yunho. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan kepalan tinju ditangannya.

"Jaejoongie—aku menyesal." Ucapnya dengan nada tercekat, "oh astaga, maafkan aku."

"CUKUP!" Raung Jaejoong murka, beberapa siswa yang ada dikelas terlonjak kaget, begitu juga Junsu. Tetapi Yunho hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

"Hentikan bersikap manis padaku, Jung Yunho." Desis Jaejoong lagi.

"Jaejoongie—aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong perlahan.

.

**_PLAK!—_**

.

Tamparan melandas dengan cepat dan keras di pipi kiri pemuda brunette itu. Sekali lagi seluruh siswa dikelas terkejut termasuk Junsu yang berlari mundur di pojokkan kelas karena ketakutan.

"Jangan. Berani. Menyentuhku. Lagi." Desis Jaejoong dengan gertakan gigi yang benar-benar murka.

Pemuda blonde itu berbalik lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas menahan luapan tangis dan emosinya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam menyesal di kelas.

"Yun—" Junsu memanggil dengan cicit kecil. Yunho tidak menanggapi panggilan sahabatnya itu dan terduduk lemas di kursi. Mata kelamnya yang tadi jernih kini berembun dengan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Junsu bingung harus melakukan apa selain menepuk pundak Yunho pelan, "Hei—" Panggilnya lagi, "—kalau kau menyukainya, cukup kejar dia. Percuma menangis. Kau tahu—pemuda tidak menangis tetapi bertindak."

Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan sebentar. "Ya—aku tahu." Ucapnya pelan.

Junsu tersenyum setelah melihat Yunho mendongakkan wajah dengan senyum yang penuh seringai bersemangat. Dan Junsu tahu apa artinya seringai itu. Dia selalu mengetahui sepak terjang pemuda itu dari kecil. Setiap Yunho tersenyum seperti itu berarti akan ada sesuatu yang ingin dicapainya tanpa kenal lelah dan putus asa. Tetapi untuk saat ini, Junsu yakin, Yunho ingin mengejar Jaejoong dan mendapatkannya kembali. Ah—_kisser machine_ yang hebat. Bahkan kalau rusak pun dia akan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Choi, Pukul 01.00 Siang_**

Kyuhyun menegak teh hijau yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah, rasa haus di tenggorokannya sedikit terobati dengan rasa _mint_ di minuman yang diseruputnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Siwon yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ya—kebetulan sekali aku sangat haus." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Siwon bahkan harus menahan senyum tipis di bibir datarnya itu.

"Kau mau cemilan, Kyuhyunie?" tawar Siwon sambil beranjak untuk menuju dapur. Kyuhyun langsung menahannya dengan menarik _hakama_ sang tuan rumah.

"Ti—tidak perlu repot-repot, Siwon." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan kikuk. Dia merasa tidak nyaman kalau pekerjaan Siwon harus terganggu karena dirinya.

"Tidak repot—lagipula semua naskahku sudah hampir selesai kok." Balas Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun terdiam gelisah kemudian dia mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah—" Kata pria itu dengan terpaksa. Mata jernih Kyuhyun menatap sosok Siwon yang memasuki dapur, sedikit geli melihat sikap ramah namun terkesan dingin dari sosok seorang pria Choi. Ah—mungkin Kyuhyun ingin melihat sosok lain dari Siwon sendiri. Misalnya saja cara senyumnya, seringainya atau cara dia menggoda.

**_PRANG!_**—Suara piring pecah membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegak.

"Siwon? Ada apa?" Seru Kyuhyun yang berjalan khawatir ke arah dapur. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Siwon tenggelam dalam tepung putih yang mengotori wajahnya. Sedikit menahan gelak tawa, Kyuhyun bergerak ke arahnya untuk membantu pria itu membersihkan diri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Siwon hanya diam, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dari rasa malunya, dan ternyata cukup berhasil melihat dia tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba membuat kue. Soalnya cemilan di kulkas tidak ada. Tetapi ternyata, aku malah menumpahkan tepungnya. " Jawab Siwon lagi dengan nada seolah-olah berbisik, sebab dia sangat malu harus memberitahu pria brunette itu kejadian sebenarnya. Kyuhyun bahkan harus menutup mulutnya agar tidak memekik girang seraya berteriak 'IMUTNYA!'.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan, mencoba menahan rasa ingin memeluk beruang besar yang imut namun berbahaya seperti Siwon ini, "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membuatkan kue untukmu, oke?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun kaget, "Tidak perlu. Tidak usah." Tolaknya secara halus.

"Sudahlah—tidak apa-apa. Duduk dan tunggulah di meja makan." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada kursi yang ada disampingnya. Siwon terlihat enggan namun akhirnya menuruti keinginan sang editor yang merangkap menjadi koki dadakan itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil celemek yang ada di salah satu lemari dapur kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. Tangannya bergerak lincah untuk mengambil beberapa butir telur dan segelas air. Tepung yang tersisa diambil untuk di kocoknya dalam sebuah mangkuk besar yang sudah diberi gula dan sedikit pengembang kue.

Siwon yang duduk dimeja bahkan harus tercengang melihat kegesitan dan kelincahan pria manis itu. Bergerak kesana, mengocok adonan, bergerak lagi kesini, mengukur takaran adonan. Astaga—Kyuhyun bahkan mengalahkan koki paling handal di kota ini. Hingga—

**_BRAK!_**—Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun jatuh terguling saat kakinya tidak sengaja tersenggol sisi meja. Mangkuk adonan melayang diudara selama beberapa detik kemudian meluncur cepat di kepalanya. Membuat cairan lengket putih itu jatuh di wajah dan menciprati baju serta celemeknya.

Siwon yang kaget langsung bergerak untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Tubuh pria brunette itu gemetaran dan tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi.

"Kyuhyun—?" Tanya Siwon heran melihat kondisi pria itu yang aneh.

Kyuhyun tidak merespon ataupun menjawab, dengan sedikit khawatir Siwon menarik dagu pria itu untuk memandang wajahnya.

Siwon terdiam kaku ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya terlihat sedih dengan airmata siap tumpah, bibir digigit untuk menahan isak tangis dan tatapan 'aku-gagal-buat-kue-maafkan-aku' yang terpancar dari pandangannya, membuat Siwon harus menahan degup jantungnya yang langsung terpompa lebih cepat.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari pandangan Kyuhyun, badannya bergetar menahan hasrat ingin memeluk kucing manis dihadapannya ini.

"Siwon—" Panggil Kyuhyun lirih, "—kuenya gagal." Sambungnya yang menunduk penuh sesal. Siwon tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain tersenyum tipis.

"Ya—tidak apa-apa." Jawab pria Choi itu tenang.

"Maaf—" kali ini suara Kyuhyun semakin lirih dan penuh rasa menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa Kyu—" Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat melirik Kyuhyun yang terisak dalam diam. _Oh astaga—jangan menangis, aku sangat tidak tahan melihat orang yang menangis_, jerit Siwon dalam hati.

Pria Choi itu mengelus wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menjilat pipi kenyal sang Jung. Kelakuan sang tuan rumah sontak membuat Kyuhyun kaget dengan wajah memerah.

"Si—Siwon?" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Manis. Adonan buatanmu manis." Jawab Siwon yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun hampir menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok karena girang.

"Te—terima kasih." Balas Kyuhyun yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa panas di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku menjilatnya lagi?" Pinta Siwon yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari sang Jung manis.

"Ja—jangan! Adonannya kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka adonan kue buatanmu. Boleh kan?" paksa Siwon lagi yang mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pria dihadapannya.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, sebuah jilatan langsung mampir di keningnya dan kelopak matanya. Pria manis itu harus menahan getar tubuhnya saat hembusan napas Siwon menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Si—Hmmphhh—" protesan Kyuhyun terhenti saat bibirnya dijilat dan dihisap oleh mulut sang pria Choi.

"Kau—manis." Pujian singkat dari Siwon sanggup melelehkan jantung dan organ dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Rasanya dia rela diperlakukan apapun juga oleh pria berambut gelap dihadapannya ini.

"Bajumu kotor Kyuhyun. Kita lepas saja ya?" Tawar Siwon yang entah kenapa langsung disetujui oleh Kyuhyun. Pria itu seperti terhipnotis oleh kelembutan dan suara bariton berat pemilik onyx.

Kyuhyun melepaskan celemeknya kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Sedangkan bibirnya terus dibuat nyaman oleh hisapan lembut sang Choi. Tangan Siwon merayap menuju leher Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk memberi sebuah pagutan yang lebih panas. Kyuhyun.

"Siwonie—aku malu." Kata Kyuhyun lirih sambil menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya yang telanjang sempurna. Dan itu makin membuat tubuh Siwon memanas karena nafsu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Siwon lembut seraya memberi kecupan singkat dikening Kyuhyun, "Kita akan membuat kue dengan caraku sendiri." Lanjutnya yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kue?—" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak yakin. Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Ya—sekarang kau berbaring di atas meja." Tunjuk Siwon pada meja makan dihadapan mereka. Pria itu menurut dan tidur diatas bidang datar itu tanpa banyak protes.

Siwon mengambil beberapa adonan yang tercecer dan melumurinya di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Suara erangan dan dengusan terdengar dari bibir pria brunette didepannya saat tangan Siwon mengelus area bawah tubuhnya dengan lembut.

"Kau suka?" Goda Siwon sambil mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Hmphh—suka—mhhphh—" Tangan Kyuhyun menarik kerah _Siwon_ untuk memberi kenikmatan lebih padanya. Siwon menurut dan kembali mencumbui bibir manis itu dengan lebih _intens_.

Tangan Siwon menggenggam erat benda keras milik Kyuhyun yang berdenyut. Membuat tubuh putih kecil itu tersentak kebelakang dengan punggung yang melengkung. Lenguhan kembali terdengar saat Siwon mengocok penis Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Ahhh—Siwon—Hgghhh—" Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Dia tidak pernah merasakan nikmat seperti ini sejak Victoria meninggal. Dan Siwon bisa memberi kenikmatan yang melebihi istrinya.

"Suka?" Tanya Siwon yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari sang penerima. "Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai dari resep yang pertama." Ucap Siwon misterius. Kyuhyun meliriknya bingung.

"Resep? Memangnya kau ingin membuat apa?"

"Kau akan tahu. Sekarang berbaliklah dan taruh kedua lututmu diatas meja." Jelas Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun berbalik dan menyuruh tubuh itu untuk merangkak layaknya bayi.

"Begini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan kecil dari sang Choi.

"Pintar. Sekarang biarkan aku memerah 'susu' nya."

"A—Apa?! Su—Ahhkkk!" Belum sempat Kyuhyun protes, Siwon sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh penis Kyuhyun kemudian mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat dan keras. Membuat bunyi becek yang terdengar di dapur yang sepi itu. Siwon menyeringai.

"Ah—susunya belum keluar juga. Mungkin sedikit perahan yang sangat keras?" Goda Siwon dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ahhkk!—Siwon—Ahhhk—penisku—Stop—ahhkk!" Kyuhyun mencengkram meja lebih keras. Tubuhnya tersentak beberapa kali saat Siwon 'memerah' penisnya makin keras. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sedangkan mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang terus menetes dari ujung lidah. Matanya terbalik dengan penuh kenikmatan.

Siwon yang melihat hanya menyeringai senang. Dia semakin mengocok penis Kyuhyun dengan cepat—dan semakin cepat. Membuat sang Jung terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Hgghh—Siwon—Agghh! Perah aku lagi!—Ahhhhkk—Enak—" Racau Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan menerima sengatan kenikmatan di bagian penisnya. Batang kemaluannya berdenyut saat suara becek itu semakin terdengar makin keras.

Siwon merasakan bahwa penis Kyuhyun berkedut-kedut ditangannya siap menembakkan lahar putih. Sang Choi menyeringai.

"Ah—sepertinya susunya akan segera keluar." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Ahhhkk!—Keluar—Hgghhh—Susunya keluar! Ahhhhkk!" Tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang, dia melebarkan kakinya dan siap menembakkan sperma miliknya ke atas meja. "Agghhh!—" Erangannya membuat sentakan cairan lahar putih terciprat di sisi meja dan tangan Siwon. Tubuhnya tersengal-sengal kemudian jatuh di atas meja.

Siwon menjilat sperma Kyuhyun di telapak tangannya lalu menyeringai, "Adonannya masih belum selesai. Kita harus mengocoknya dulu." Kata Siwon yang membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar.

Seperti mengerti maksud dari perkataan sang Choi, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan terbelalak, "Siwon jangan—" pria brunette itu berusaha beringsut dari meja, tetapi kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Siwon. Pria berambut gelap itu tersenyum.

"Jangan lari—" Siwon membuka celananya, "—kita harus membuat 'kue' sampai selesai." Sambungnya lagi dengan penisnya yang sudah berdiri menantang.

Kyuhyun meneguk air liurnya. Tubuh sempurna dihadapannya membuat pria brunette itu pasrah ketika Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya untuk telentang di atas meja. Pahanya dibuka lebar dan lubang bagian bawahnya disentuh oleh Siwon.

"Siwon—Hngghhh—" Tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan ketika jari sang dominan menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Goda Siwon sambil mengecup wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat sensual.

"Enak—Ahhh—Ahhh—" Tubuh pria itu kembali tersentak saat jari-jari nakal Siwon menyentuh prostat miliknya.

Siwon bersiul takjub saat penis Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dengan gagahnya. Dia menjilat bibirnya senang.

"Sepertinya kita sudah memiliki 'susu'—" Siwon menyentuh ujung penis Kyuhyun, "—dan 'dua telur'—" Jari Siwon bergerak untuk mencengkram dua buah bola dibawah penis Kyuhyun, "—kalau begitu, kita tinggal mengocoknya." Siwon menyeringai senang sambil mengelus lubang anal Kyuhyun.

Siwon memposisikan kejantanannya di depan lubang Kyuhyun, kemudian memasukkan miliknya secara perlahan. Kyuhyun mengerang keras ketika merasa bagian tubuh bawahnya dirobek secara paksa.

"Siwon—Ahhhkk! Stop!—Ahhh—"

"Tidak akan. Aku ingin membuat kue." Jawab Siwon sambil kembali mendorong kejantannya untuk masuk ke lubang kenikmatan itu kemudian mendiamkannya sebentar disana. Setelah tubuh Kyuhyun tenang, Siwon kembali mendorong miliknya hingga sang Jung tersentak kaget.

"Wonie—Ahhhkk—" Kyuhyun merasakan Siwon bergerak maju-mundur dibawah tubuhnya. Dorongan dan hentakan. Kali ini Kyuhyun harus menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah ketika rasa perih menjalar dari bagian analnya.

"Kau suka Kyuhyunie? Ahhh—aku ingin mengocokmu lebih cepat lagi." Ucap Siwon sambil terus menyodok bagian lubang virgin itu dengan keras.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup berontak. Tubuhnya pasrah dan menerima sodokan penuh nafsu sang pendominan. punggungnya melengkung ke atas ketika rasa nikmat menghajar prostatnya. Dia mengerang pelan, melenguh kecil dan bernapas pendek-pendek. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menerima semua kenikmatan sakit ini. Tubuhnya lemah.

"Kyuhyunie—ahhh—tetap sadar. Jangan pingsan." Pinta Siwon yang memeganggi pinggang pria itu kemudian mengocok lubangnya semakin cepat. Tubuh Kyuhyun terhentak berkali-kali. Mulutnya terbuka dengan saliva yang menetes. Matanya terbalik nikmat dengan air mata. Ah—betapa Siwon menyukai wajah penuh keerotisan dan nafsu itu.

"Shiwhonie—Nikhmat—Ahhhh—Ahhh—" Erang Kyuhyun yang membiarkan tubuhnya tersentak karena lubangnya dihajar penis Siwon dengan kasar dan cepat.

"Ahkk—Kyuhyun—Ahhh—Aku tidak tahan—" Siwon mengangkat pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuat tubuh kecil itu melengkung ke atas dengan tangan yang terkulai di meja. Dia tidak sanggup berpegangan lagi dan membiarkan tubuhnya di gagahi oleh Siwon yang memperlakukannya layaknya mainan sex.

"Kyu—Agghhh!—" Otot perut Siwon mengejang, penisnya tersentak beberapa kali kemudian menyemprotkan cairan putihnya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa nikmat hampir memuncak. Kakinya terbuka lebar, napasnya tersengal-sengal kemudian—

"AARGHHH!—" Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat tubuhnya gemetaran dan mengejang ketika rasa panas cairan putih mulai tumpah dari ujung penisnya. Terciprat di wajahnya yang erotis.

Kyuhyun menjilat spermanya sendiri yang ada di pinggir bibirnya.

Senyuman Kyuhyun membuat Siwon hampir menyeringai senang.

Ah—mungkin Siwon akan dikutuk Tuhan karena membuat pria polos dihadapannya ini menjadi lebih erotis dibandingkan seorang—pelacur.

.

.

.

**_Shinki Gakuen, Pukul 02.00 Siang_**

Yunho berlari tidak tentu arah untuk mencari sang Choi bungsu. Mata kelamnya berusaha mencari sosok angkuh itu di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Derap langkahnya terus menggema di lorong koridor kelas. Sesekali dia mengumpat kesal saat orang lain mengganggu jalannya.

Yunho mencari Jaejoong dikerumunan kantin. Nihil! Di perpustakaan—tidak ada! Di ruang Uks—tetap tidak kelihatan!

Hampir saja pemuda itu menyerah dan memilih kembali ke kelas saat tanpa sengaja, matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok bayangan Jaejoong di dekat tangga.

Pemuda blonde itu berdiri disana dalam diam.

Yunho menampilkan senyum lebarnya, ia berlari untuk menemui sang pemikat hatinya. Pemuda itu juga berencana untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Sekarang. Dan saat ini juga. Persetan dengan Changmin!—yang ada di otaknya hanya Jaejoong. Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong.

"JAEJOONG!—" Yunho memanggil penuh semangat. Pemuda blonde itu menoleh sebentar. Matanya tidak menunjukkan sinar terangnya, hanya tatapan sayu dan sendu.

Yunho memperlambat larinya karena bingung. _Ada apa? Kenapa?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Apakah Jaejoong masih marah padaku? Atau_...

Lalu detik selanjutnya, mata nya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang merangkul bahu Jaejoong penuh kemesraan.

Pemuda itu ikut memandang ke arah Yunho dan melambai girang, "Hoi Yunho!—Sepupu kesayanganku! Sekarang aku pindah ke sekolah ini!" Teriaknya antusias.

Yunho membelalakan matanya, "Ki—Kibum?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk rambut merah terangnya. "Yooo!—sekarang aku punya pacar." Tunjuk Kibum pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan orang yang ditunjuk hanya terkejut dan tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ditembaknya merupakan 'sepupu' dari Yunho. Entah kesialan atau keberuntungan, yang pasti Jaejoong ingin Yunho mengakuinya bahwa dia juga bisa punya pacar.

"Dia menembakku beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku menerimanya." Ucapnya lagi tanpa melihat keterkejutan di mata Yunho.

"Lagipula, pemuda ini cantik." Lanjut Kibum sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu menunduk saja.

Yunho terhenyak kaget. _Apa dia salah dengar? Tadi Kibum bilang apa?_

"Kau mencintaiku kan, Jaejoong?" tanya Kibum penuh nada menggoda yang ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan anggukan pelan.

_Apa?—mencintai?_—Yunho yakin telinganya memang salah dengar. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang baru bertemu langsung mengatakan 'cinta'? Mustahil!—Kibum dan Jaejoong pasti bercanda.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho tajam. Bukan tatapan angkuh dan marah. Melainkan hanya tatapan—_terluka?_

"Ya—Aku mencintai Kibum dan sekarang pacaran dengannya." Ucap Jaejoong tegas dengan nada getir yang disembunyikannya.

.

Yunho terdiam kaku. Tubuhnya seakan-akan dipahat oleh batu keras. Pikirannya menghitam karena _shock_. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka perlahan. "Jaejoongie—" pemuda itu memanggil dengan nada lirih dan parau.

.

"Selamat ya—" Yunho memaksa senyum tipis di bibir getirnya.

.

_Selamat, karena kau sudah berhasil menghancurkanku—_

_._

—_Terima kasih banyak_, _Jaejoong._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

.

* * *

**special thanks to : nunoel31, GanymedeSeth, Cherry YunJae, Keybin, Lady Ze, kikikyujunmyun, sarang, irengiovanny, NoNo, , diamond's, alwaysyunjae, jae sekundes, nickeYJcassie, uknowme2309, iloyalty1, jaejae :*  
**

sorry for typo thx for reading ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:CrowCakes**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Pairing: YunJae, HoMin/ChangYun (?), WonKyu, YunKyu,WonJa, YunBum, (Chap ini ada lemon YunKyu dan sedikit YunBum) **

**Note: **ff ini bukan ff karya saya, dan saya sudah minta izin sama empunya buat repost dan ganti cast nya gak suka crack pairnya bisa di skip aja ^^ Enjoy minna~

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**by **

**CrowCakes**

* * *

Jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apalagi melihat Yunho mengucapkan selamat padanya beberapa menit yang lalu saat dirinya 'resmi' pacaran dengan Kibum. _Apa Yunho benar-benar gembira kalau aku sudah berhasil mempunyai pacar?_ pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

_Well_—sebenarnya Jaejoong juga malas pacaran dengan Kibum. Dan lagi, pernyataan menjadi pacar itu adalah murni karena 'kecelakaan'.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Jaejoong berjalan marah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. dia benci pada Yunho yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan bahwa dia iri karena tidak punya pacar. Yang benar saja—Jaejoong itu digilai oleh seluruh siswa siswi disini. bukannya sombong, hanya saja dirinya merupakan pemuda yang paling hebat dalam mempesona beberapa manusia.

Masih dalam suasana hati yang suram dan kesal. Jaejoong tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan Jessica. Yeoja paling cantik dan populer di Shinki Gakuen. _Mungkin aku bisa pacaran dengan yeoja ini, hitung-hitung membalas dendam pada Yunho._ Bisik Jaejoong dalam hati sambil menyeringai senang.

Jessica yang kaget ketika bertabrakan dengan Jaejoong hanya bisa terkesiap panik dengan semburat hitam di pipinya, "J aejoong oppa." Panggilnya terbata-bata. Jaejoong melancarkan aksinya dengan tersenyum penuh pesona. Kalau saja ini komik remaja ababil, mungkin sekarang wajah tersenyum Jaejoong dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang-entah-apa-jenisnya itu, ditambah kerlap-kerlip efek cahaya yang membuat wajah menjadi putih mulus layaknya artis iklan sabun mandi.

Sayangnya ini bukan komik percintaan remaja, tetapi tidak mengurangi kadar mempesona seorang Choi. Buktinya saja, Jessica hampir memekik girang mendapat senyuman Jaejoong.

"Jessica—" Pemuda blonde itu memanggil dengan nada menggoda. Membuat organ dalam Jessica hampir meleleh di lantai.

"Ya—Jae oppa?" Jawabnya dengan suara malu-malu. Jaejoong berdehem sebentar sebelum mengatakan 'jadilah pacarku'. Setidaknya dia harus terkesan keren dan tidak murahan. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan yang mengelus dagunya. Ketika fokus dan berpikir, Jaejoong lebih suka menatap lantai agar konsentrasinya tidak buyar.

Sayangnya, hal itu malah membuat Jaejoong tidak melihat kalau Jessica beranjak pergi setelah digandeng oleh Tiffany. "Jess, yuk ke kantin." Ajak sang gadis itu membuat yeoja berambut _panjang_ itu gelagapan.

"Tu—tunggu dulu." Tolak Jessica, kemudian beralih menatap Jaejoong, "—Jaejoong oppa sebentar ya, aku menemani Tiff ke kantin dulu. Nanti kita bicara lagi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi. Jaejoong tidak menjawab karena sedang menunduk menatap lantai sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk menyatakan cinta.

Lagi sibuknya berpikir, dari arah berlawanan, seorang pemuda terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari kelas bermodalkan selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Sial!—kelasku dimana sih?" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Saat mata nya tertumbuk pada Jaejoong, pemuda itu langsung sumringah dan ingin menanyakan letak kelas barunya.

Malang bagi pemuda itu, bukannya letak denah kelas yang diterimanya, melainkan pernyataan singkat yang keluar dari bibir Jaejoong.

"JADILAH PACARKU! AKU MENCINTAIMU!—" Seru Jaejoong nyaring, tetapi suaranya langsung tercekat ketika mendapati bukan Jessica didepannya melainkan pemuda berambut hitam dengan '_name tag_' Kibum di seragamnya.

Kibum terbelalak selama sedetik, tubuhnya kaku karena kaget, "Ka—Kau bilang apa?" Tanyanya tidak yakin. Jaejoong bergerak panik.

"Ti—tidak jadi. Aku salah or—"

"Baiklah! Aku menerimamu!" Potong Kibum semangat sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong yang terlonjak kaget.

"Namamu siapa? Aku Kibum." Jelas sang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Aku Choi Jaejoong. Tapi pernyataan tadi—" Belum sempat Jaejoong mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Yunho yang juga dari arah berlawanan memanggil namanya dengan keras.

.

"JAEJOONG!" Pemuda brunette itu melambai ke arahnya.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sedikit resah. _Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan Yunho ingin mengejekku lagi_. Batin Jaejoong dengan rasa marah. _Kalau sudah begini apa boleh buat, aku akan berpura-pura pacaran dengan Kibum,_ sambung Jaejoong dalam hati. _Toh—mereka tidak saling kenal jug—_

"Hoi Yunho!—Sepupu kesayanganku! Sekarang aku pindah di sekolah ini!" Teriak Kibum tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

_Ja—jadi mereka sepupu? Satu keluarga?! ASTAGA! Matilah aku!_ Jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

**_End Of Flashback_**

.

.

Dan begitulah, hubungan rumit ini terus berlanjut hingga ke kelas mereka. Bahkan Yunho yang biasanya mengejek Jaejoong hanya diam saja ketika pemuda blonde itu lewat di samping mejanya. Yunho menganggap Jaejoong orang lain dan tidak mempedulikannya.

Ada sedikit rasa sedih dan marah di hati Jaejoong, tetapi setidaknya dia sudah berhasil balas dendam pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong~" Panggilan mesra dari pintu kelas membuat Jaejoong menoleh.

Kibum berdiri disana sambil melambai mesra. Disebelahnya Changmin ikut tersenyum nakal pada adiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju Kibum.

"Tentu saja menemuimu, _Honey_~" Jawab Kibum yang mendapat tawa terkekeh dari Changmin. Jaejoong harus men-_death glare_ kakaknya itu agar berhenti tertawa.

"Lalu kau?—" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada Changmin, "—Untuk apa kesini? Mau menemui Yunho?"

Changmin menggeleng sambil tetap mempertahankan seringai jahilnya, "Tidak—aku disini untuk memberi ucapan selamat padamu karena sudah punya pacar."

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Kibum dan Changmin menggeleng bersamaan.

"Baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Kebetulan '_cutie boy_' ini sekelas denganku." Jawab changmin sambil mengacak rambut Kibum.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu, Changmin!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, wajahmu cute." Kekeh Changmin yang langsung terbatuk ketika Kibum menyikut perutnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

Baru beberapa detik mereka bicara, percakapan mereka harus terhenti karena dentangan bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring. Membuat mereka bertiga langsung terkejut dengan nada senang.

"Jae—bagaimana kalau pulang bareng?" Ajak Kibum dengan alis yang turun naik menggoda. Belum sempat Jaejoong menjawab, Kibum sudah berteriak memanggil Yunho.

"Sepupuku tersayang! Ayo pulang bareng! Koperku masih ada dikelas. Aku belum sempat ke rumahmu untuk menaruh beberapa barang!" Seru Kibum keras. Yunho melirik sebentar kemudian membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja." Sahut Yunho malas. Jaejoong bisa melihat kalau Yunho terlihat gusar entah karena apa. Sedangkan Changmin bersiul menggoda.

"Sepertinya pacarku sedang marah." Ucap pemuda tertua Choi itu. Kibum mendelik bingung.

"Siapa pacarmu?"

"Tuh—sepupumu." Tunjuk Changmin pada Yunho yang terlihat merapikan bukunya. Kibum tergelak.

"Wah!—Kita berempat benar-benar jodoh!" Sahut pemuda itu yang disambut gelak tawa Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan tingkah bodoh 'pacar' dan kakaknya itu, mata nya lebih memilih memandang Yunho yang bergerak menuju pintu kelas.

"Minggir. aku mau pulang." Perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya. Pemuda blonde itu tidak menjawab, hanya tubuhnya saja yang beralih dan membiarkan Yunho lewat.

Sebelum Yunho berbelok di arah tikungan koridor, doe eyes Jaejoong tidak lepas-lepasnya menatap punggung pemuda berkulit_ tan_ itu.

"Dia kenapa sih? Sikapnya aneh sejak tadi siang." Tanya Jaejoong pada diri sendiri tetapi bisa terdengar oleh Changmin. pemuda tinggi itu hanya diam sebentar lalu tersenyum jahil.

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Changmin sudah menebak kalau Yunho cemburu mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong pacaran dengan Kibum. _Pemuda itu benar-benar gampang ditebak_, pikir Changmin dalam hati. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong, _sayangnya adikku terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Kediaman Jung, pukul 07.00 malam_**

Malam ini Yunho yang mendapat giliran untuk membuat makan malam. Pemuda brunette itu tidak terlihat protes, ia senang mencincang beberapa sayuran dihadapannya, setidaknya mengurangi rasa kesalnya pada Jaejoong yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya bingung harus berbuat apa. Membayangkan Jaejoong pacaran dengan Kibum semakin menambah kadar emosi di kepala pemuda brunette itu. _Seharusnya aku mencincang Kibum juga, sayangnya dia sibuk beristirahat di dalam kamar. Sial!_ Rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

Matanya beralih menatap Kyuhyun yag sibuk berteriak senang atau loncat-loncat tidak jelas. Yunho selalu tahu kalau ayahnya merupakan pria dengan sifat dan tingkah aneh. Tapi Yunho tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar seaneh ini. Pria berumur 38 tahunan itu terkikik geli atau tertawa keras saat bermain dengan Hp nya di sofa ruang keluarga. Yunho yang berada di dapur hanya melirik pria manis itu dengan malas. Yunho dapat menebak kalau ayahnya sibuk mengirim pesan singkat melalui benda kecil di tangannya itu.

"Ada kabar gembira?" Tanya Yunho yang beranjak menuju ayahnya. Kyuhyun melirik anaknya dengan pandangan senang. Kepala pirangnya mengangguk semangat sambil terus mengetik sesuatu di Hp miliknya.

"Ayah sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Dia sangat menawan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang mendapat tatapan 'dia-mulai-berkencan-lagi' dari Yunho.

"Pasti ayah ditolak." Sahut Yunho dingin. Kyuhyun melotot ke arahnya dengan kesal.

"Kali ini tidak akan ditolak!" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Yunho mengedikkan bahunya malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Kyuhyun kembali bicara dengan nada heran, "—Kibum sepupumu mana?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sedang istirahat dikamarnya. Perjalanannya kesini membuatnya lelah." Jawab Yunho.

"Tentu saja kelelahan. Dia langsung masuk ke sekolah tanpa istirahat sedikit pun, pasti perjalanannya seharian." Kata Kyuhyun, "—kalau begitu ayah mau menjenguk ke kamarnya sebentar." Sambung pria pirang itu yang beranjak menuju lantai dua.

Yunho tidak peduli dan memilih menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa sambil merenggangkan otot punggungnya. Lelah.

**_Drrrtt—Drrrtt_**—Hp Kyuhyun bergetar di sofa, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak membawa si benda kecil itu bersamanya, membuat Yunho sedikit tertarik untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon ayahnya itu. Sebuah nama terpampang di layar benda kecil itu dengan tulisan 'Siwon'.

_Mungkin teman kerja ayah_, pikir Yunho.

Sedikit malas, pemuda brunette itu mengangkat panggilan si penelepon. Belum sempat Yunho membuka suara, si penelepon langsung berbicara dengan suara lembut dan menggoda.

"Kyuhyunie, kau kemana saja?" Ucap si penelepon yang bernama Siwon tanpa mengetahui bahwa yang menjawab panggilannya adalah Yunho.

Pemuda brunette itu terdiam, hatinya sedikit panas. _Apa?—kenapa laki-laki ini memanggil ayahku dengan nama Kyuhyun_ie_? Bukankah itu terlalu—intim?_ Pikir Yunho.

Siwon tidak mempedulikan aksi diam si penjawab teleponnya. Dia menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengannya setelah kejadian tadi siang. Siwon mengulum senyumnya, "Kyuhyunie, apakah pantatmu masih sakit?"

.

_Oke—ini mulai tidak wajar_, batin Yunho dalam hati.

.

"Maafkan aku, aku harap kau masih mencintaiku." Sambung Siwon lagi.

.

_Men—Mencintai?! APA-APAAN INI?! _Teriak Yunho dalam hati yang bersiap menyumpah serapahi si penelepon. Tapi niatnya terhenti ketika Yunho melihat ayahnya turun dari tangga dan menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung merebut Hp miliknya dari tangan Yunho. Pemuda brunette itu mengatupkan bibirnya penuh emosi. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak melihat tatapan tajam anaknya itu karena sekarang sang pria manis itu sibuk 'meminta maaf' pada Siwon. Sesekali Kyuhyun terkikik geli atau menyembunyikan rona hitam diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak perlahan menuju kamarnya. Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa diketahui ayahnya itu. Di ambang pintu, Yunho bisa melihat ayahnya sibuk berbicara penuh semangat sambil sesekali tergelak keras. Tangan Yunho mengepal marah. Tatapannya tajam memandang Kyuhyun.

_Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh ayahnya selain dirinya. Kyuhyun itu miliknya seorang_, tukas Yunho dalam hati.

Kemudian seringai licik terlihat saat dia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar ayahnya dan menutupnya pelan tanpa di ketahui pria Jung itu.

Mata Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja melirik Yunho yang berada didalam kamarnya. Wajahnya heran saat melihat Yunho tersenyum tipis sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sedikit risih, Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar secara halus.

"Yunho, ayah sedang berbicara dengan rekan kerja. Tolong jangan mengganggu dulu ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho di pinggangnya.

_Rekan kerja, huh?—aku tidak akan tertipu_, Kata Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho kembali mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Kali ini ditambah tiupan halus di telinga sang ayah.

"Aku menyayangi ayah." Bisiknya pelan di telinga sang Jung, membuat sensasi menggelitik di indera pendengaran pria pirang itu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengerang pelan.

.

Siwon yang berada diseberang telepon hanya terdiam bingung, "Kyuhyunie? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung membalas dengan cepat, "Ah—tidak apa-apa Siwon sshi. Anakku sedang bermanja-manja saja." Ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Anak-anak memang senang bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya. Aku memakluminya kok."

.

Kyuhyun ingin menjawab perkataan Siwon tetapi suaranya tercekat ketika Yunho mengecup lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Meninggalkan '_kiss mark_' yang bagi Yunho menunjukkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah aset pribadi miliknya.

"Yunho! Cukup!—ayah akan marah kalau kau—mmhhpp—" Protesan pria itu terpotong saat Yunho malah mencumbu bibirnya dengan cepat. Mata jernih Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Yunho!—mmhmmpp—Stop!—Mhhmmphh—" Tukas Kyuhyun yang berusaha berontak sambil terus mempertahankan Hp di tangan kanannya.

.

Siwon yang mendengar suara serak Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan gelisah, "Kyuhyunie? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?"

.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjawab panggilan Siwon, tetapi bisikan Yunho membuat bulu kuduknya menegang dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ayah—aku akan membuatmu nikmat. Jangan bersuara atau Siwon akan mendengar desahanmu." Desis Yunho dengan suara sepelan mungkin sehingga yang bisa mendengar perkataannya hanya Kyuhyun saja.

Pria berumur 38 tahun itu ingin bertanya apa maksud Yunho, tetapi lagi-lagi suaranya tertahan saat sang anak menyentuh bagian celananya. Kecupan singkat masih diberikan oleh Yunho di leher dan bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun bergerak panik kebingungan.

"Yunho! Keusilanmu tidak lucu! Hentikan seka—Hghhh!" Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak saat jari-jari nakal anaknya merayap menuju perutnya dan masuk ke dalam bagian celananya.

.

"Kyuhyunie? Hallo? Kau kenapa?" Panggil Siwon.

.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tangannya berusaha meredam desahannya ketika Yunho semakin liar menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Yunho tersenyum melihat sang ayah gemetaran menahan nikmat. Ia kembali melancarkan aksinya dengan menyentuh _nipple_ Kyuhyun. Menarik dan memelintirnya pelan. Sesekali dicubitnya karena gemas.

"Yun—Nghhh—Ayah mohon—Ahhh—" Tubuh Kyuhyun seakan lemas ketika Yunho kembali menyentuh bagian dalam celananya. Mencengkram miliknya yang setengah berdiri.

Yunho membantu ayahnya untuk bersender pada dinding. Tangan pria itu menangkup pada bidang datar dihadapannya sedangkan tangan lain berusaha mempertahankan telepon genggamnya. Di balik punggungnya, Yunho sibuk mengelus bahkan meremas pantat kenyal ayahnya penuh nafsu.

"Ayah—manis." Bisik Yunho lembut dengan suara yang sanggup membuat wajah Kyuhyun mehitam.

.

Siwon semakin gelisah ketika tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Kyuhyun, "Hallo? Kau masih disana, Kyuhyunie?"

.

"Wonie—Hngghh—Ya—aku masih disini—Hhhh—" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang mulai terengah-engah tidak terkendali. Yunho yang berada dibelakang punggungnya hanya memberi kecupan ringan di bahu serta pundak ayahnya itu.

"Ayah—aku menyukaimu." Bisik sang anak dengan nada mengintimidasi yang kentara sekali. Kyuhyun tidak membalas, ia hanya mencoba menahan getaran nikmat di bagian selangkangannya yang semakin berdiri tegak dengan cairan pre-cum diujungnya. Sesekali tubuhnya tersentak kaget saat jemari Yunho bergerak menuju bagian kenyal di daerah belakangnya, kemudian mengelus dan bahkan menggoda bagian lubang analnya.

_Oh—Kami-sama, bunuhlah aku sekarang!_ Jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

Siwon tersenyum saat mendengar Kyuhyun masih berada diseberang telepon, "Oh ya, Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana kalau besok kau ke rumahku? Aku memikirkan tentang naskah terbaru." Katanya penuh semangat tetapi tertutup dengan nada suara datarnya.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah sekali kemudian menjawab perkataan Siwon, "I—Iya—Nghhh—Baiklah—" Ucapnya dengan susah payah.

Yunho mendengus kecil mendengar jawaban ayahnya yang berusaha meredam erangan dan desahan erotisnya. Ia memulai aksinya dengan menjatuhkan Kyuhyun ke kasur.

.

.

**_BRUK!_**—

.

.

Siwon tersentak kaget, "K—Kyuhyunie? Ada apa? Apa kau terjatuh?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit cemas dari arah telepon.

.

.

Kyuhyun melotot kesal pada anaknya, "Hentikan Yunho! Ayah—Mhhmmphh—" sekali lagi bibirnya di pagut oleh Yunho tanpa memperbolehkan ayahnya untuk bicara.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk jangan berteriak seperti itu, ayah. Nanti Siwon dengar." Sahut Yunho dengan seringai liciknya. Kyuhyun yang sadar bahwa Siwon masih meneleponnya langsung cepat-cepat mengambil telepon genggamnya yang terjatuh di sebelah tubuhnya.

"Siwon—maaf, tadi aku tersandung kurs—AGGHHH!—" Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat Yunho tanpa aba-aba langsung memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang _virgin_ sang ayah. Pria Jung itu tersentak, tubuhnya mengejang dan matanya terbelalak. Napasnya tertahan karena terkejut. Yunho yang menindihinya hanya tersenyum senang.

Pemuda brunette itu kembali mencumbui leher Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan beberapa kecupan panas disana. Sedangkan jarinya berusaha mengoyak lebih dalam lubang anal Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan—Ahhh—Yunho—jangan—Hghhh!—" Kyuhyun mencengkram seprei lebih erat hingga jari-jarinya terasa sakit. Wajahnya memanas karena air mata. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya mengecup bibir Kyuhyun penuh kelembutan

"Shhh—jangan menangis. Tenanglah, oke?" Sahut Yunho sambil terus mencumbu bibir kecil ayahnya itu. Tangan Yunho beralih menuju ke celananya kemudian melepaskan retsletingnya dengan cepat.

"Ayah—" Yunho memanggil dengan suara yang serak dan menggoda, "—Hisap milikku." Lanjutnya sambil menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk mendekat ke arah batang kejantanannya.

"Yunho—hentikan! Ayah mohon—kita sedarah!" Tegas Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang gemetaran menahan tubuh anaknya.

"Aku tahu—sekarang buka mulutmu." Yunho memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengulum benda keras miliknya dengan menggesek-gesekkan pada bibir ayahnya itu.

"Jangan Yunho—ayah memohon padamu—" Kyuhyun menangis, dia terisak-isak saat Yunho mulai memasukkan paksa batang kejantanannya di mulut sang Jung. Tubuh Yunho bergetar saat sensasi hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan tetes saliva sanggup membuat wajah Kyuhyun yang polos menjadi erotis dimata sang Sapphire.

"Ah—ayah—Ahhh—nikmat—Ahhh" Yunho mendorong pinggulnya maju dan mundur di dalam rongga mulut ayahnya. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir tersedak batang kemaluan Yunho. Penis anaknya itu berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya. Getir dan lengket.

"Hnnghh!—Hmphh—" Kyuhyun hampir saja muntah saat Yunho mempercepat sodokan dikerongkongan mulutnya. basah penuh cairam pre-cum. Sangat tidak nyaman.

Yunho melepaskan penisnya dari mulut ayahnya dengan suara **_-Plop-_** keras. Kyuhyun masih terisak menangis. Dia tidak menyangka anak kesayangannya akan berbuat sejauh ini padanya. Dulu Yunho selalu memangis dalam pelukannya saat ada petir, atau merengek minta mainan baru. Tetapi sekarang, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri. Yunho yang sekarang sangat—berbeda.

"Ayah—" Yunho memanggil pelan dengan nada serak, Kyuhyun cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan—Ayah mohon—jangan sakiti ayah." Isak Kyuhyun sambil mundur ketakutan di sisi ranjang. Yunho tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis seperti biasanya melainkan seringai ganjil. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai senyuman Yunho.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti ayah. Aku janji." Ucap sang anak yang merangkak menuju ayahnya. Telepon genggam millik Kyuhyun di buang Yunho ke lantai. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada sang Jung yang menatapnya penuh kengerian.

"Aku akan membuat ayah merasa nikmat." Sambungnya lagi yang mulai menarik kaki Kyuhyun dan membuka paha putih itu lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun semakin menangis. Tetapi suara tangisannya kembali tercekat saat Yunho mengocok penisnya kuat. Suara becek dari pre-cum nya hampir membuat Kyuhyun gila. Dia menyukai sentuhan Yunho. Dia ingin lebih—tapi tidak! Ia tidak boleh terhanyut oleh buaian kelembutan sang anak.

"Kau menyukainya, ayah?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada parau sambil menghirup wangi tubuh sang Jung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, tangannya terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho. "Hentikan—Ahhh—Ayah—Benci—"

"Benarkah?—Bagaimana kalau ini?" Goda Yunho lagi. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Yunho mendekatinya. Matanya terbelalak ketakutan ketika Yunho memposisikan penisnya di lubang sang Jung manis.

Kyuhyun mencoba melawan. Dia berusaha menendang bahkan berontak lebih kuat. Sayangnya, tenaga nya masih belum cukup kuat untuk melawan nafsu sang anak.

Yunho mendesis pelan.

"Aku ingin memiliki ayah."

"Yunho! Jangan—ARGHHHHH!" Tubuh kurus Kyuhyun tersentak, punggungnya melengkung ke atas, dan matanya terbelalak ketika batang kejantanan Yunho menghantam lubang analnya. Sakit. Perih. Sesak. Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun merasa dadanya dihantam dengan hebat sehingga dia tidak bisa bernapas.

Yunho mencium bibir Kyuhyun, "Di dalammu hangat." Ucapnya pelan. Kyuhyun menggeleng ke kiri dan kekanan dengan cepat, berusaha mengusir rasa nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulutnya terus memohon pada sang anak untuk berhenti.

"Yunho hentikan—Ahhk! Sakit!—" Kyuhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho lagi. Tetapi tangannya langsung ditahan, sehingga dia hanya bisa pasrah saat batang kejantanan Yunho kembali menghantam lubangnya.

Tubuh kyuhyun tersentak beberapa kali. Mulutnya terbuka mencoba mencari oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Sedangkan diatasnya, Yunho terus menggagahinya layaknya seekor anjing yang haus nafsu.

"Ahhh—Ayah aku memperkosamu. Ahhh—nikmat—ayah—" Racau Yunho yang membuka mulutnya saking nikmatnya. Pinggulnya maju-mundur dengan cepat. Membuat suara becek dari lubang Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh—Yunho—Ahhh—aku ayahmu—Hgghh! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun sekali lagi mencoba meronta-ronta. Dan tetap saja, hasilnya nihil!—tubuhnya tidak kuat melawan tenaga Yunho yang terus mengobak-abik lubang analnya dengan batang kejantanan yang terus berdenyut.

Yunho menyeringai senang, tangannya terulur untuk mencengkram penis Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak dengan cairan pre-cum diujungnya. Yunho berbisik pelan di telingga Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah 'ini' yang membuatku hidup didunia—" Katanya sambil mengocok penis Kyuhyun, "—terima kasih ayah. Aku ingin melihat diriku saat menjadi sperma."Lanjutnya yang membuat Kyuhyun terisak menangis.

"Vict—maafkan aku—" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya tersentak karena tangis dan kesedihan. Sedangkan Yunho menyisir rambut sang ayah dengan lembut.

"Shhh—tenanglah. Aku anakmu. Bukankah nikmat di gagahi oleh anak sendiri, ayah?" Ucap Yunho yang terus mempercepat sodokannya di lubang Kyuhyun. Desahan dan erangan semakin membuat Yunho menggila. Lubang ayahnya hangat. Dari pria ini, dia bisa lahir didunia dan dari sperma ini, ibunya bisa melahirkannya. Ah—Nikmat.

Pikiran Yunho benar-benar kosong karena otaknya sudah diselimuti nafsu bejat. desahan ayahnya, tangisan ayahnya dan rintihan pria itu membuat Yunho semakin kalap untuk terus menyetubuhi ayahnya lebih jauh lagi.

"Ahhhk!—Ahhk! Yunho!" Kyuhyun mengerang semakin keras. Dia mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan hentakkan nikmat saat prostatnya di hantam oleh batang kejantanan sang anak.

"Ayah—Ahhh—nikmat—Aku menggagahimu—Enak—Ahhh"

"Yunho—cukup—Ahhk! Ayah mau keluar! Hentikan!—" Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Yunho dengan erat. Penisnya berdenyut lebih keras saat tangan sang Sapphire terus mengocoknya semakin cepat.

"Keluarkan ayah—aku ingin melihat diriku saat menjadi sperma." Bisik Yunho dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, sesekali diciumnya bibir Kyuhyun penuh sayang. Batang kejantannya menggesek lubang sang Jung semakin kasar dan cepat. Beberapa cairan menetes dari lubang anal ayahnya itu. Membuat suara becek yang terus menggema di kamar.

"Yunho—ayah—keluar—Ahhhkk!" Tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang hebat. Batang kemaluannya berkedut-kedut liar kemudian cairan putih kental miliknya menyembur keluar dan terciprat di sekitar wajah Yunho.

Otot perut pemuda brunette itu juga ikut mengejang, erangannya dan dengusannya semakin keras, "Ahhk!—keluar! Ayah!—Agghh!" pinggulnya menghentak-hentak beberapa kali untuk melepaskan hasrat nafsunya di dalam lubang Kyuhyun. Setelah miliknya terperah habis, Yunho mulai melepaskan penisnya secara perlahan. Tubuhnya ambruk diatas sang ayah yang mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Ayah—" Yunho memanggil dengan suara lirih. Bukan dengan suara menggoda seperti sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas dan hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil terisak menangis.

"—aku minta maaf." Lanjut Yunho seraya mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dadanya.

Sang Jung tidak protes dan membiarkan anaknya untuk memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang terguncang karena isakan.

.

.

Di lantai, telepon genggamnya masih belum di non-aktifkan. Siwon yang berada di seberang telepon hanya terdiam bingung. Dia mencoba berkali-kali memanggil Kyuhyun tetapi hanya suara aneh yang terdengar.

"Mungkin Kyuhyunie sedang sibuk menonton '_blue film_'—" Bisiknya pelan, "—dasar laki-laki." Lanjut Siwon sambil menahan senyumnya kemudian memilih mematikan sambungannya.

.

.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai tenang. Tidak ada isakan maupun tangisan lagi dan itu sedikit membuat Yunho lega. Dengan lembut sang sapphire menarik tangan Jung maanis dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

"Ayah—kau masih marah padaku?" bisik Yunho lembut. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya gelengan pelan kepalanya yang lemah sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan sang anak.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku—"

"Yunho—" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Yunho, "—aku sudah berhubungan dengan Siwon."

Nyeri. Yunho hanya merasa dadanya langsung terasa sesak tapi tidak sesakit dulu saat ayahnya berkencan dengan beberapa yeoja-yeoja murahan itu. Yunho membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan ayah. Aku janji." Ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. "Tidurlah. Aku menyayangimu." Sambung Yunho sambil mengecup bahu Kyuhyunlembut.

Yunho mengambil pakaiannya di lantai, memakainya cepat, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. Sebelum pemuda itu keluar, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya untuk menatap Yunho.

"Aku—aku selalu menyayangimu, Yunie." Sahut Kyuhyun, "—sebagai anakku yang paling kusayang." Lanjutnya lirih.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "aku tahu. Terima kasih—ayah." Ia keluar dengan pelan kemudian menutup pintu kamar dengan suara berderak kecil.

.

.

"Mau apel, Yun?" Suara Kibum membuat Yunho menoleh kaget. Sepupunya itu bersandar malas di balik pintu kamar. Yunho yakin Kibum melihat segalanya. Oh—ya ampun, mungkin lain kali dia harus mengunci pintu rapat-rapat atau memasang kamera pengintai agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggu 'kesenangannya' lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau disana, Kibum?" Tanya Yunho tajam. Kibum mengedikkan bahu bosan.

"Sekitar berpuluh-puluh menit yang lalu—" Jawabnya sambil menggigit apel, "—Ah aku ingat, sejak kau mulai menggerayangi Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya dengan seringai jahil memperlihatkan gigi runcing kecilnya yang membuat Yunho ingin mencabik-cabik wajahnya itu.

"Minggir Kibum." Desak Yunho sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Kibum dari hadapannya. Langkahnya berdebam keras saat menaiki tangga. Sedangkan dibelakangnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya terkikik geli seraya mengikuti Yunho.

"Jadi, katakan padaku—" Kibum berdiri didepan pintu kamar Yunho sebelum pemuda brunette itu sempat menyentuh kenopnya. "—bagaimana perasaanmu setelah 'memperkosa' ayahmu sendiri?" Lanjutnya dengan seringai menyebalkan itu lagi. Yunho mendelik ke arahnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Minggir dari depan kamarku." Desis Yunho tajam. Kibum mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda orang menyerah kemudian membungkuk layaknya _butler_ bangsawan Inggris dan mempersilahkan Yunho masuk.

"Yunho—" Kibum mengikuti pemuda brunette itu ke dalam kamar, "—apa Kyuhyun berharga bagimu?" Tanyanya sambil duduk ditepi kasur Yunho.

"Sangat." Jawab Yunho tegas sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi belajar. Kibum terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau aku? Apa aku berharga bagimu juga?" Kibum menatap Yunho tajam. Tatapan matanya meminta jawaban segera dari bibir pemuda brunette itu.

Yunho mendesah lelah, dia menyentuh tengkuk lehernya untuk memberikan sedikit pijatan di bagian ototnya yang kaku, "Ya—aku rasa." ucapnya ragu.

Kibum mendengus pelan, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho karena kesal. "Kau rasa, huh? _Well_—jawaban yang bagus." Sahutnya sarkastik.

"Oh ayolah, Kibum—kau kesal karena hal itu? Dewasalah sedikit."

"Yeah—dewasa." Lagi-lagi Kibum membalasnya dengan lebih sarkastik.

Yunho menghela napas lagi kemudian berjalan menuju sepupunya itu.

"Hei—" Yunho memanggilnya pelan, "—aku tidak membencimu, oke? Jadi jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu."

"Apa itu berarti kau menyukaiku?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan mata berbinar cerah.

_Oh hentikan tatapan berbinar layaknya orang idiot seperti itu, karena aku tidak tahan melihatnya_, jerit Yunho dalam hati.

Pemuda brunette itu, mau tidak mau hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban Kibum. Dia sungguh tidak ingin mengecewakan sepupunya yang menyeringai senang saat mengetahui Yunho juga menyukainya.

"Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan, Kibum—" Sahut Yunho lagi, sambil menarik leher si pemuda itu untuk mendekat.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sepupu—" Jawab Kibum lagi yang mulai menempelkan bibirnya di mulut Yunho.

"Hm—" Balas Yunho singkat karena bibirnya sibuk memberikan cumbuan pada Kibum yang entah kenapa menikmati ciumannya.

"Yunie—lidahku butuh dimanja." Ucap Kibum nakal, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pelan. Tatapan matanya yang seperti anjing itu membuat Yunho tidak tahan untuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti—" Jawab Yunho yang mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menjiat lidah Kibum. Dengusan napas sepupunya itu membuat Yunho yakin kalau Kibum senang diperlakukan lembut begini.

"Kau—hmphh—suka—Kibum?" Goda Yunho lagi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab dan memilih menarik kepala pirang Yunho untuk semakin mendekat dan memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada lidahnya.

"Aku—suka—hmphhh—Yun—" Kibum melepaskan pagutannya sebentar kemudian menjilat leher dan pipi sepupunya itu dengan semangat. Bahkan Yunho harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan pada Kibum kalau dia mirip seperti seekor anjing yang manis.

Yunho memasukkan jarinya di mulut Kibum. Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Sesekali Yunho menarik atau mengocok pelan rongga mulut Kibum karena gemas. Beberapa tetes saliva mengalir deras di sela bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Ah—Yunho benar-benar terbuai dengan wajah erotis sepupunya itu. Dengan gigi taring mungil, lidah yang basah dan mata hitam yang memikat. Kombinasi sempurna untuk menjadi pemuda yang digilai oleh yeoja-yeoja. Yunho menyisir pelan rambut hitam Kibum yang sedikit berantakan namun agak panjang itu, kemudian tangannya berhenti lagi di bibir tipis yang menggoda iman Yunho.

Yunho menarik lidah sepupunya dengan lembut, "Mau bermain sebentar, anjing kecilku?" Goda sang Jung.

"Woof—Woof—" Kibum menjawabnya dengan gonggongan pelan. Taring mungilnya mengigit jari Yunho tidak sabaran.

"Oke—oke—" Yunho meraih celananya untuk menurunkannya pelan. Penis pemuda brunette itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan Kibum. Terlihat sedikit cairan sperma dari hubungannya dengan ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Yunho mencium bibir Kibum pelan.

"Mau membersihkan milikku?" Kata Yunho sambil menggoyang-goyangkan miliknya di depan bibir sepupunya itu. Kibum menyeringai pelan.

"Woof—" Jawabnya sambil menjilat ujung batang kejantanan Yunho. Membuat tubuh _tan_ itu tersentak menahan nikmat. Cairan sperma di jilat rakus oleh Kibum bahkan kini gigi taringnya ikut andil dalam memuaskan Yunho.

"Kibum—" Yunho memanggil lirih. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya mendongak menatap sepupunya itu.

"Adha apha?" Tanya Kibum lagi dengan mulut yang penuh batang kejantana Yunho. pemuda brunette itu tidak menjawab dan hanya melepaskan penisnya dari kuluman Kibum. Bibir Yunho kembali mencium mulut pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan dengusan yang cepat.

"Kita akan bermain sebentar, oke?" Ucap Yunho yang disambut senyuman polos dari Kibum yang terlihat girang. mungkin kalau pemuda berambut hitam itu punya ekor, ekornya akan bergoyang-goyang senang.

Yunho berjongkok, kemudian menarik restleting Kibum dan mengeluarkan benda yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Batang kejantanan pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat keras dengan pre-cum yang terus menetes diujungnya.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya, "Yunho—tolong." Ucapnya sambil menggesek-gesekkan miliknya di bibir pemuda brunette itu.

Yunho tersenyum, "kau tahu cara memohon, anjing kecilku?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan, "Woof—Woof—" gonggongnya lagi.

"_Good boy_—" Yunho mendekatkan mulutnya ke penis Kibum kemudian mengulumnya dalam sekali hisapan. Tubuh langsing dihadapannya bergetar hebat. Bahkan Kibum harus mencengkram seprei agar tidak gemetaran.

Yunho menjilat dan memainkan batang kejantanan Kibum di dalam mulutnya. Sesekali dia menghisap ujungnya dengan suara _-slurrp-_ kecil. Tangan Yunho yang lain meremas-remas dua buah kantong dibawah kejantanan sepupunya itu.

Benda keras milik Kibum berdenyut hebat dan Yunho tahu apa artinya itu. Dengan sigap, Yunho melepaskan kulumannya kemudian mendorong tubuh Kibum untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Yunho—Ahhh—"

"Shhh—aku akan membuatmu nikmat, anjing kecilku." Yunho memberi kecupan hangat di kening Kibum untuk menenangkan libido sepupunya itu.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menangkupkan batang kejantanannya ke penis Kibum lalu mengocoknya secara bersamaan. Gesekan penis mereka membuat suara becek yang nyaring. Bahkan Yunho merasa tangannya licin karena pre-cum mereka berdua. Basah dan lengket. Dua kata yang membuat napas mereka menjadi tesengal-sengal tidak beraturan.

"Anhh—Yunho—Enak—" Desah Kibum sambil menggigit bibir Yunho. pemuda brunette itu membalas dengan dengusan nafsu.

"Ya—enak—Ahhh—" tangan Yunho terus mengocok miliknya dan milik Kibum yang terus berdenyut liar. Sesekali jarinya menggelitik bagian ujung penis sepupunya itu, membuat Kibum melenguh nikmat.

"Kibum—Hhhh—Aku ingin melihat dirimu yang erotis." Pinta Yunho sambil mengelus-elus dada sang sepupu. Kibum menyeringai jahil sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Woof—Woof—" Jawab Kibum dengan gonggongan kecil. Tangannya merayap menuju _nipple_-nya sendiri, memainkannya dengan menarik-narik atau memelintirnya pelan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Dia terbuai dengan pemandangan tubuh Kibum yang semakin dilihat semakin erotis.

Lenguhannya. Desahannya. Erangannya. Benar-benar membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang. pemuda brunette itu bahkan mencium dan memagut bibir sepupunya supaya terus memberi kenikmatan pada mulutnya.

Kibum melenguh pelan saat merasa penis miliknya berdenyut tak terkendali.

"Ahhh—Yun—aku mau—keluar—ahhh."

"Aku—juga—Kibum—Hghh!" Yunho mengocok dengan tempo yang semakin keras dan cepat, sesekali remasan membuat tubuh Kibum mengejang tertahan. Napas mereka beradu dan beberapa cumbuan panas diberikan Yunho pada bibir Kibum. Sedikit lumatan lidah dan saliva. Membuat Kibum mengerang penuh nafsu.

Yunho mencium bibir sepupunya semakin _intens_. Dengus napasnya semakin keras dan otot perutnya mengejang hebat. Dia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"Yun—Aku—Ahhh—keluar! Ahhkkk!" Tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat saat cairan putih kentalnya meluncur keluar dan menyemprot ke bagian perutnya.

"Aku—juga—Hgghhh!" Yunho menahan erangan dengan tubuh yang juga tak kalah hebat bergetar ketika rasa nikmat membuatnya memuntahkan seluruh sari putih miliknya. Cairan hangat meluncur keluar dan menodai wajah Kibum yang tersengal-sengal.

Yunho mendekat dan menjilat spermanya sendiri yang ada diwajah sepupunya itu.

"Yunho—" Kibum memanggil pelan.

"Hm—?"

"Terima kasih—aku menyukaimu." Ucap Kibum lagi.

Yunho berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan nada serak dari suaranya.

"Ya—aku juga menyukaimu." Sahut Yunho seraya mencium bibir Kibum lembut. Dia memang tidak membenci sepupunya itu, bahkan kalau boleh jujur dia menyukai permainan 'panas' mereka seperti waktu-waktu dulu saat masih berumur 10 tahun. Kibum yang polos dan dirinya yang masih belum tahu apa-apa. Berciuman dan bermain layaknya orang dewasa. Mengingat hal itu sedikit membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Sekarang tidurlah Kibum, oke?"

"Hm—baiklah." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu singkat. Dan di detik selanjutnya, Kibum sudah bergelung dalam pelukan Yunho yang memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Jung, Pukul 10.00 Pagi_**

Hari minggu merupakan hari liburan yang ditunggu Yunho. Setidaknya di hari itu dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, tetapi nyatanya tidak setenang yang dipikirkannya ketika Kibum malah mengundang Jaejoong dan Changmin ke rumah dan menghabiskan liburan mereka dengan bermain_ video games_.

Dan inilah mereka berempat. Duduk di kamar Yunho yang luas dengan sedikit canggung. _Well_—mungkin Jaejoong dan Yunho saja yang bersikap canggung, sedangkan Kibum dan Changmin memilih tertawa bersama sambil bermain _video games_.

"Min kau curang!" Seru Kibum kesal sambil menyikut perut sang Choi sulung itu dengan keras. Changmin hanya tergelak senang.

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa main, _cutie boy_." Balas Changmin lagi sambil mengacak rambut Kibum.

Yunho hanya meneguk _cola_ yang diminumnya sambil menonton kedua orang bodoh itu bermain _racing games_. Sedangkan Jaejoong memilih duduk diam di lantai dengan buku ditangannya. Pemuda blonde itu sibuk membaca buku untuk mengalihkan matanya dari tubuh Yunho yang saat itu hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya hanya bisa meneguk air liur—terpesona.

"Oi Yun—kau tidak ikut main?" Tanya Changmin sambil menoleh ke arah pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Yunho singkat yang memilih duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kibum melirik Jaejoong, "Jaejoongie—" panggilnya mesra, "—sini duduk dipangkuanku." Kata Kibum lagi sambil menepuk pangkuannya dengan genit.

Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman antara ingin menuruti permintaan pemuda berambut hitam itu atau tidak. Doe eyes nya melirik Yunho dengan ekor matanya. Pemuda brunette itu membalas tatapannya tanpa bicara apapun. Sepertinya Yunho tidak peduli dan memilih meneguk_ cola_-nya kembali.

Akhirnya Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya dan menghempaskan pantatnya di atas pangkuan Kibum.

"Anak pintar." Puji Kibum sambil merengkuh pemuda blonde itu dalam pelukannya.

Yunho hanya melirik sekilas lalu beranjak menuju Changmin.

"Changmin, kau mau minum?" Tawar Yunho.

"Ya, boleh." Jawab Changmin lagi yang siap-siap menerima kaleng _cola_ dari Yunho. Bukannya kaleng _cola_ yang diterima, Yunho malah meminum isinya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada Changmin. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum senang sambil menerima minumannya dengan cara _mouth-to-mouth_ itu.

Kibum bersiul nakal, sedangkan Jaejoong bergerak gelisah dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Dari sudut matanya, Yunho bisa melihat kalau mata Jaejoong terlihat marah dan murka. Pemuda brunette itu menyeringai tipis tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

Kibum mencibir kecil saat Yunho dan Changmin melepaskan pagutan mereka, "Jaejoongie, aku juga mau seperti mereka." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Changmin yang terlihat membersihkan sisa _cola_ dan air liur dari sela bibirnya.

"Baiklah—" Kata Jaejoong yang bersiap-siap meminum _cola_ dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada Kibum.

Sebelum sentuhan bibir itu terjadi, Yunho sudah melemparkan kaleng _cola_ ke arah kepala Kibum dengan suara **_-DUGH!-_** nyaring, "Tuh—minum!" Tegas Yunho lagi.

Kibum cemberut, "Aku tidak mau, aku ingin Jaejoong yang—"

"Aku. Bilang. Minum. Sekarang!" Desis Yunho yang membuat Kibum langsung memucat. Dengan sangat terpaksa, pemuda itu meminum dengan cibiran jengkel.

Jaejoong hanya melirik tajam pada Yunho karena mengganggu acara ciumannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda blonde itu bisa melihat sunggingan senyum di sudut bibir Yunho. _Ah—ingin sekali rasanya menghajar wajah tan yang sombong itu._ Jerit hati Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong—" Kata Changmin, "—bagaimana kalau sore ini kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan? Yah—sekalian _double date_." Lanjutnya yang membuat semua mata memandangnya tertarik, kecuali Jaejoong yang memang sangat anti untuk pergi ke tempat yang ramai.

"Ide bagus! Lagipula hari ini hari minggu. Taman hiburan pasti sangat ramai dan seru." Balas Kibum setuju. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Yun?" Tanya Kibum pada pemuda brunette yang sedang duduk malas ditepi ranjang.

"Terserah saja."

"Kalau kau, Jaejoongie?" Kibum kembali bertanya pada pemuda yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Aku ikut saja." Jawabnya pasrah. Yang mendapat pelukan mesra dari Kibum sambil mengatakan 'Jaejoongie manis!'. Yunho yang melihat hanya memutar bola mata kesal.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan—" Changmin kembali bicara, "—sore ini kita akan ke taman hiburan!" Serunya semangat.

"Yeah!" Balas Kibum yang tak kalah semangatnya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa suara.

.

"Changmin hyung. Bukankah kita harus pulang sekarang?" Ucap Jaejoong yang memecah suasana gembira itu. Kakaknya melirik jam tangan kemudian melotot kaget.

"Ah benar—ayo Jaejoong kita pulang, kalau tidak ayah akan khawatir." Balas Changmin sambil beranjak keluar. "Kibum—bantu aku dibawah sebentar." Sambung Changmin yang menarik kerah si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Bantu apa sih? Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Kau itu teman sekelasku! Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas dari Kangta sam. Cepat!"

"Kenapa kau malah membawa buku pelajaran kesini?" Protes Kibum lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, besok tugasnya harus dikumpul. Ayolah _cutie boy_." Godanya dengan nada memaksa. Sesekali kerlingan genit yang membuat Kibum mual.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kali ini Kibum pasrah ditarik Changmin keluar kamar, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berdiri canggung.

.

"Jadi—" Yunho membuka suara, "—kau mau pulang?"

"Ya—aku harus bersiap-siap ke taman hiburan nanti sore." Ucap Jaejoong sambil merapikan beberapa bukunya. Sebelum pemuda blonde itu beranjak menuju pintu kamar, Yunho sudah menarik lengannya pelan. Jaejoong menoleh bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Yunho bergerak gelisah sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Bolehkah—aku menciummu?" Kata Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong tercengang, "Kau—apa? Jangan gila Yunho! Aku sekarang resmi menjadi pacar Kibum!" Ucapnya dengan nada marah.

Yunho berdecak kesal, "Resmi? Oh ayolah—aku tahu kau tidak mencintai Kibum."

"Itu tidak penting! Karena sekarang aku resmi pacaran dengan Kibum, Yun!—" Ucapnya tegas. "—kalau begitu, aku permisi!" Lanjutnya yang langsung berbalik.

"Jaejoong!—" Yunho menarik Jaejoong lebih keras dengan nada suara mengancam. "—jangan macam-macam denganku! Aku tidak segan untuk memaksamu!"

"Aku Bilang Lepaskan Aku!" Serunya marah.

Yunho tidak melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Jaejoong. Ia dengan gusar menarik tubuh langsing itu dalam dekapannya dengan sekali tarikan kuat. Jaejoong mencoba meronta dan berontak.

Percuma!—pemuda blonde itu tahu kalau tenaganya tidak sebanding melawan Yunho yang sedang murka. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Yunho mendorongnya ke dinding kamar dan menghimpit tubuhnya. Lengannya dicengkram dan tertekan di tembok dingin. Kakinya ingin menendang perut Yunho tetapi gerakannya langsung terhenti saat sang pemuda mencium bibirnya dengan paksa.

"Yun—mhhmpph—apa yang—mpphhh—kau lakukan—" Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan bibirnya dari cumbuan panas Yunho. Sayangnya, usahanya tidak berhasil. Karena sekarang sang Jung menahan kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk tetap memberi cumbuan pada mulut yang haus kenikmatan itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong yang semula berontak, kini mulai melemas dan membiarkan nafsu menguasai akal bejatnya. Dia tidak bergerak dan hanya mengerang lemah saat Yunho memasukkan lidahnya dan menggoda organ dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong hampir mendesah kecewa saat Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya tiba-tiba. Mata hitam jernih itu menatap matanya dengan tajam.

"Kalau kau ingin menghentikanku, sekaranglah saatnya. Karena aku tidak janji akan bisa menghentikan tubuhku sendiri." Ucap Yunho tegas dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Jaejoong menunduk diam, ia berusaha mengatur detak jantung dan napasnya. "Aku—tidak menyuruhmu berhenti. Aku sudah bilang, apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak peduli." Katanya hampir berbisik tetapi dapat didengar oleh pemuda brunette dihadapannya.

Yunho menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bertindak layaknya binatang." Tegasnya lagi seakan-akan memberi peringatan pada Jaejoong.

Pemuda blonde itu hanya diam. Tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, ia memilih menunggu Yunho untuk melakukan hal yang diinginkannya.

Tangan Yunho terulur untuk menarik dagu Jaejoong, memberi kecupan menggoda di bibir ranum itu. Jaejoong mendengus pelan ketika sensasi hangat napas pemuda brunette itu menyentuh wajahnya. Nikmat dan menggelitik. Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk membalas kecupan Yunho, memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk bertindak lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Kembali Yunho memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat dan memaksa masuk ke rongga mulut Jaejoong. Menyentuh beberapa bagian dalam yang membuat pemuda cantik terlena dalam kenikmatan singkat itu.

Jaejoong mengerang dan mendesah perlahan saat Yunho mulai mengelus bagian perutnya. Memainkan jari-jarinya di atas kulit yang sensitif itu, memberi rangsangan kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Yunie—mhhmphh—" Sang onyx memanggil dengan suara tercekat saat Yunho memainkan tangannya di balik celana Jaejoong. Menarik retsletingnya kemudian menyusup ke balik kain untuk mencari benda menonjol yang mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Ahhkk!—" Tubuh Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho berhasil menemukan benda miliknya yang berdiri tegang.

Pemuda brunette itu menyeringai senang dan kembali memberi kecupan di pipi, bibir bahkan leher Jaejoong.

Sungguh!—Yunho sudah tergila-gila pada pemuda blonde didepannya ini. Dia ingin menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong. Mencumbuinya hingga mabuk. Dan memberinya kenikmatan hingga Jaejoong memohon ampun. _Ah—pasti sangat menyenangkan_, pikir Yunho.

Sayangnya niat Yunho harus dihentikan karena Changmin dan Kibum sudah kembali. Dengan sedikit kaget dan canggung, Jaejoong mencoba menjauh dari Yunho yang sedang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Changmin melirik mereka tanpa curiga sedikitpun, "Jae, ayo kita pulang." Ajak sang Choi tertua yang ditanggapi anggukan paham oleh adiknya.

Kibum terlihat cemberut karena 'pacarnya' itu akan pulang tetapi langsung sumringah saat Jaejoong mengecup pipinya sebentar, "Aku pulang. Nanti sore kita kan bertemu lagi." Kata pemuda blonde itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Ok. Kita akan bertemu di taman hiburan tepat jam 4 sore." Kata Kibum mengingatkan lagi.

"Baiklah. Jam 4 sore." Ulang Changmin yang sudah beranjak pergi bersama Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menatap kepergian Choi bersaudara itu dalam diam. Disebelahnya Kibum hanya terkikik sebentar pada Yunho. Membuat pemuda brunette itu menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Kibum?"

"Beritahu aku—" Kibum merangkul bahu Yunho, "—kau menyukai pacarku kan?"

"A—Apa?"

Kibum memutar bola matanya bosan, "oh ayolah—aku dan Changmin sempat melihat kalian berciuman. _Jezzz_—kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya bilang saja. Toh tidak ada masalah denganku." Lanjut Kibum lagi yang ingin berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yunho menarik lengan Kibum heran, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kibum yang tidak mengerti.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuk lehernya bingung, "Maksudku—Jaejoong itu pacarmu dan—"

"Dengar, Yunho—" Kibum memotong perkataan sepupunya itu, "—asal kau tahu, aku dan Jaejoong pacaran karena 'ketidak sengajaan'. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. _Well_—aku sih tidak keberatan kalau kau ingin mengambilnya dariku." Ucapnya lagi yang membuat Yunho melongo.

Kibum menyeringai jahil sambil menepuk pundak Yunho, "dari awal, aku tahu kau menyukai Jaejoong, matamu tidak bisa membohongiku." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa keras meninggalkan Yunho yang berdecak kesal dengan wajah mehitam.

.

"Kalau tahu begitu, aku teruskan saja niat 'iblis' ku pada Jaejoong tadi—Sial!" Rutuk Yunho seraya menyumpah serapahi Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

.

* * *

**special thanks to : nunoel31, GanymedeSeth, Cherry YunJae, Keybin, Lady Ze, kikikyujunmyun, diamond's, jae sekundes, nickeYJcassie, uknowme2309, guests, jaejae, Hana - Kara, ,minnah, cho ri rin, heeli :***

sorry for typo thx for reading ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, YAOI, INCEST, dan hal absurd lainnya.**

**Rating: M for Mature and maybe—Sexual Content**

**Pairing: YunJae, YunKyu, HoMin/ChangYun, WonKyu, YunBum, WonJae **

**Note: ff ini bukan ff karya saya, dan saya sudah minta izin sama empunya buat repost dan ganti cast nya hhhehe. Enjoy minna~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

**By**

** CrowCakes**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Shinki's Amusement Park, Pukul 04.00 Sore_**

Taman hiburan memang tempat yang mengasyikkan. _No doubt!_—tapi bagi Jaejoong menunggu dua bersaudara Jung disini merupakan suatu kesialan. Terlebih lagi Changmin berdandan norak dengan kemeja hawaii warna warni cerah bunga dan celana pendek warna putih. Gosh! Memalukan!

"Bisakah kau berdandan lebih kasual? Maksudku—yang tidak** memalukan**." Ucap Jaejoong sinis dengan nada penuh penekanan di kata 'memalukan'.

Disebelahnya, Changmin hanya menyeringai kecil, "Bagiku ini kasual."

"_Seriously_? Well—bagiku itu sangat tidak masuk akal." Balas Jaejoong sambil merapikan baju lengan panjangnya yang berwarna gelap. Celana panjang hitamnya membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih menawan.

Changmin terkekeh sebentar, "Bukankah aku terlihat keren?" Tanyanya sambil bergaya angkuh. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung—_please_—lebih baik kau beli baju sana. Setidaknya jangan berdandan memalukan begitu." Kata Jaejoong setengah memaksa.

"Tidak mau. Aku lebih keren berpakaian begini."

"Astaga! Cepat beli baju dan ganti sana!" Jaejoong mendorong Changmin untuk pergi ke salah satu toko baju yang berada di sekitar taman hiburan. Changmin ingin berontak tetapi begitu melihat tatapan _death glare_ sang adik, dengan terpaksa dia masuk ke toko pakaian sambil menggerutu.

Jaejoong menghela napas sambil bersender malas di depan toko. Menunggu Changmin untuk membeli baju. _Mudah-mudahan dia berpakaian normal kali ini_, harap Jaejoong dalam hati. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 04.10 Sore. Dua bersaudara Jung itu memang benar-benar lelet dalam menepati janji.

"Yooo—_Honey!_—" Seruan Kibum membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke samping. Di arah tikungan jalan, mata doe nya melihat Kibum yang sedang melambai ke arahnya dengan semangat, sedangkan disebelah Kibum terlihat Yunho yang berjalan malas.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, matanya masih melirik sekilas pada sosok Yunho. Tubuh tegap dengan jacket sport hitam bergaris orange, dan celana panjang bermotif militer makin membuat pemuda brunette itu terlihat keren. Ah—bukan. Tetapi menakjubkan.

"Jaejoongie?—" Kibum memanggil.

"Ah—iya?"

"Dimana Changmin?" Tanya Kibum penasaran. Yunho juga ikut melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sosok pemuda tinggi itu.

"Oh—dia kusuruh membeli baju dengan model yang lebih waras." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menunjuk toko pakaian yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kibum dan Yunho ikut menoleh sekilas, tetapi detik selanjutnya mereka terkejut ketika melihat sosok Changmin yang keluar dari toko dengan gaya angkuh. Jaejoong yang bingung mencoba ikut menatap ke belakang. _Apakah kakaknya itu berpakaian konyol lagi?_ Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Saat Jaejoong berpaling, dia sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapah seperti 'Kau Konyol!' atau 'Pakaian Yang Norak' tetapi begitu melihat Changmin berdiri tegap dengan _T-shirt_ putih dibalut jacket _fleece_ warna abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ hitam membuat Jaejoong terpana sesaat. _Well_—kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong ingin berteriak pada Changmin sambil mengatakan '_Gosh! You're Awesome, Dude!_'.

Changmin berdehem sebentar, "Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanyanya sombong. Jaejoong ingin mengatakan 'lumayan' tetapi suaranya tertahan saat Yunho mulai bicara.

"Kau keren." Puji pemuda brunette itu dengan wajah terpesona. Jaejoong mengatupkan bibirnya saat melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat kagum ketika memandang sosok Changmin sekarang. Jaejoong sedikit menyesal, seharusnya ia membiarkan kakaknya itu berpenampilan bodoh saja.

"Yuk jalan." Ajak Changmin yang pergi lebih dulu diikuti oleh Yunho disampingnya. Dibelakang mereka, Jaejoong dan Kibum mengikuti dalam diam.

.

Saat masuk ke taman hiburan, mata doe Jaejoong kelihatan risih ketika beberapa gerombolan yeoja menunjuk-nunjuk kagum ke arah mereka berempat. _Well_—sebenarnya mereka melirik penuh tatapan menggoda kepada Yunho dan Changmin. Dan itu menambah rasa bete di wajah Jaejoong.

"Mereka pasangan yang keren kan?" Kata Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu menatapnya bingung tetapi sedetik kemudian mengangguk setuju saat menyadari bahwa Kibum membicarakan tentang Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ya—sangat keren." Ucap Jaejoong masam. Kibum tergelak.

"Kau iri atau cemburu?"

"Iri? Cemburu?—Jangan konyol." Tepis Jaejoong saat Kibum kembali mengelus rambut blondenya.

Pemuda bermata doe itu memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada Kibum yang terkikik geli disampingnya. Ia lebih memilih menatap area taman hiburan. Mata doenya berkeliling melihat wahana permainan. _Scary House, Jet Coaster, Ferris Wheel_, dan wahana yang terlihat—Err—menantang? Sejujurnya—Jaejoong sama sekali tidak suka permainan yang memacu adrenalin. Ia lebih suka wahana yang tenang sambil menikmati pemandangan. Setidaknya dengan tambahan suasana romantis mungkin?

Jaejoong melirik Yunho saat memikirkan kata '**romantis'**, kemudian pikirannya teralih ketika melihat Kibum sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah balon berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong menunjuk malas. Kibum memutar bola mata kesal.

"Menurutmu apa lagi? Tentu saja balon. Dan ini untukmu, Jaejoong." Kibum menyerahkan balonnya dengan senyuman yang lebar. Pemuda blonde itu mengambilnya tanpa protes.

"Thanks." Ucap Jaejoong singkat.

"Balasannya?—" Kata Kibum lagi dengan nada memohon.

Jaejoong meliriknya bingung, "Balasan? Apa maksudmu—" Jaejoong menghentikan omongannya ketika melihat Kibum menunjuk balon dan dirinya. _Oh—balasan dari hadiah begitu? Jadi dia minta hadiah dariku juga?—kekanakan_, pikir Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Baiklah—aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu." Jaejoong berbalik untuk pergi ke salah satu _stand_ penjual mainan tetapi lengannya langsung dihentikan oleh Kibum. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak mau mainan. Aku minta cium." Jawab Kibum sambil menunjuk pipinya dengan jahil. Jaejoong terdiam kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Ok—" Sahutnya terpaksa, bersiap-siap mencium pipi Kibum.

.

"Jae—" Yunho memanggil tiba-tiba dan mendorong wajah sepupunya itu untuk menjauh saat dia berbicara pada si bungsu Choi. Kibum merenggut kesal karena tidak jadi dapat ciuman dari pacarnya itu, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda blonde itu.

"Kau mau naik wahana apa?" Yunho bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku?—Aku lebih suka wahana yang tenang."

"Tenang?—" Yunho melirik beberapa wahana di dekat mereka, "—kalau biang lala, bagaimana? _Ferris wheel_ yang ada sebelah sana?" Tunjuknya pada sebuah roda raksasa yang berputar ditengah taman hiburan. Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk Yunho. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Iya, itu juga bagus." Ucapnya lagi.

Yunho tersenyum. Tangannya berusaha menggandeng Jaejoong tetapi Kibum menghalanginya dengan memeluk pundak pemuda blonde itu mesra.

"_C'mon Honey_, kita naik ke biang lala." Kata Kibum pada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Yunho.

Pemuda brunette itu memutar bola matanya malas melihat seringai sang sepupu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan pasrah ketika Kibum menarik tangannya untuk bergerak menuju wahana roda raksasa itu.

.

Changmin mendekat pada Yunho, "Jadi—" matanya melirik pada pemuda brunette disebelahnya itu, "—kapan kau akan menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong?"

"Apa?"

"Oh ayolah—" Changmin terkekeh sebentar, "—kau itu tipe orang yang gampang ditebak. Semua tingkah dan sikapmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukai Jaejoongie."

"Kau tahu semuanya?" Tanya Yunho sedikit bingung. Changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Dari awal, Yun... Aku tahu semuanya sejak awal." Jawab Changmin yang ditanggapi Yunho dengan erangan kesal.

"Kau tahu semuanya tapi tidak mengatakan apapun?! Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, Min." Ucapnya kesal.

_Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan perlu repot-repot untuk memikirkan cara putus dengan Changmin. Sial! _Rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu tergelak pelan, "Aku ingin membuat ini sedikit menarik." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata dengan genit, membuat Yunho memandangnya dengan jijik dan kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan Min. Kau membuat semuanya kacau. Aku membencimu." Gerutu Yunho.

Changmin lagi-lagi hanya tergelak keras.

"Ya—Ya—Aku juga mencintaimu." Sahut pemuda berambut panjang itu yang membuat Yunho makin mengerang sebal.

.

**_GRAK!_**—Suara sesuatu yang nyaring membuat Yunho dan Changmin menoleh ke samping. Biang lala yang tadinya berputar kini terhenti mendadak, beberapa petugas wahana kelihatan cemas ketika salah satu karyawannya mengatakan ada sedikit masalah di bagian mesin.

"Jaejoong dan Kibum mana?" Tanya Changmin yag melirik ke sekeliling mereka.

"Mereka sudah naik duluan." Tunjuk Yunho pada salah satu kereta gantung yang berada di paling atas. Changmin berdecak kesal.

"Sial!—Aku harus menelepon Jaejoongie." Ucapnya sambil menekan beberapa tombol di layar Hp.

"Min, tenang saja. Ini cuma masalah mesin, nanti akan hidup lagi." Kata Yunho menenangkan.

"Tetap saja aku khawatir. Mereka itu kenapa malah naik duluan. Menyebalkan!" Tukas Changmin yang langsung mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga.

.

"Hallo?" Jaejoong menjawab panggilan.

.

"Kau dimana?" Semprot Changmin lagi.

.

"Di biang lala, kereta gantung paling atas. Dari bawah sini aku bisa melihat kalian berdua." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melambai dari kaca yang transparan.

.

Changmin mendongak, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat lambaian Jaejoong, setidaknya dia tenang kalau adiknya itu baik-baik saja, "Baiklah—mesinnya hanya berhenti sebentar. Sedikit masalah teknis." Kata Changmin.

.

"Ya—aku mengerti. Kami berdua akan menunggu disini." Sahut Jaejoong lagi yang langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Kibum yang berada di seberangnya mendelik sekilas.

"Siapa? Changmin?" Tanya nya penasaran. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Dia khawatir pada kita." Sahut Jaejoong yang memilih duduk tenang sambil melihat pemandangan di luar keretanya. Kibum tergelak sebentar.

"Dia menyayangimu ya?"

Jaejoong menatap Kibum bingung, "Siapa? Changmin?"

Kibum menggeleng, "Bukan, tetapi Yunho. Aku rasa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Jangan konyol."

"Tidak konyol. Lihat dia—" Kibum menunjuk Yunho yang berada dibawah mereka, pemuda itu terlihat panik sambil berbicara pada salah satu petugas di bagian wahana biang lala dan sesekali menunjuk ke arah kereta yang ditumpangi Jaejoong dan Kibum, "—aku rasa dia cemas karena kita terlalu lama disini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Kibum kemudian hanya mendengus kecil, "Ya—dia bodoh." Katanya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman yang melengkung di bibirnya.

Kibum melirik Jaejoong, "Seharusnya kau menyatakan rasa cinta saja pada Yunho. Sikap kalian berdua membuatku kesal."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini mata doenya melirik si pemuda yang mengerang gemas.

"Jangan bohongi diri sendiri lagi. Aku dan Changmin sudah tahu perbuatan kalian. Dan lagi kami tidak bisa dibohongi. Matamu itu—" Kibum menunjuk dua mata Jaejoong, "—mata yang menatap Yunho dengan pandangan lembut."

Jaejoong menunduk, "Aku—hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Dengar ya—" Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa berbicara lebih serius, "—Yunho itu bodoh. Dia itu terlalu polos untuk mengatakan cinta duluan. Seharusnya kau yang agresif sedikit."

"Aku?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja!" Kibum menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah pemuda blonde itu. "Kau yang harus mengatakan cinta duluan. Aku yakin Yunho akan menerimamu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen yakin!" Kali ini Kibum duduk angkuh sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

_Apa benar dia akan diterima? Bagaimana kalau Yunho menolaknya?_ Batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

**_GRAAKK!_**—Kereta yang ditumpangi Jaejoong dan Kibum bergoyang kecil dengan suara besi yang tergesek. Mereka panik.

"A—ada apa ini? Apakah mesinnya sudah hidup?" Tanya Kibum bingung.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, matanya nanar melihat beberapa kereta di samping dan dibawahnya. Roda raksasa ini masih belum berputar, buktinya dia masih tetap berada ditempat. _Lalu kenapa tadi rasanya ada bunyi nyaring?_ Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

**_GRRAAKK!_**—Bunyi nyaring lagi, kali ini dengan goncangan lebih keras. Jaejoong dan Kibum berpegangan pada sisi kereta.

"Sial!—Apa yang terjadi?" Umpat Kibum yang sudah habis kesabarannya. Jaejoong berusaha tetap tenang. Matanya melirik ke bawah.

Beberapa orang berteriak panik dan berseru keras sambil menunjuk ke atas. Ke arah kereta mereka. Firasat Jaejoong semakin tidak enak, terlebih lagi dia ikut melihat arah tunjukkan orang-orang tersebut.

Tali besi yang mengikat kereta mereka dengan penyangga biang lala terlihat rusak. Sedikit berkarat dan hampir lepas dari penahannya. Sial!

"Kibum! Pinggir ke sisi kanan! Kereta kita akan runtuh!" Seru Jaejoong sambil mendorong Kibum.

**_KRAANK_**—Satu tali penyangga besi terlepas. Kereta mereka terbalik dengan sisi kiri yang miring 45 derajat dan siap jatuh. Beberapa teriakan ketakuan dari bawah membuat Jaejoong semakin panik.

"A—Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kibum yang tak kalah paniknya. Jaejoong melirik ke seluruh bagian kereta. Tidak ada pengaman maupun alat yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka selain—

"Kita harus keluar dari kereta ini!" Jawab Jaejoong tegas. Mata Kibum terbelalak kaget.

"KAU GILA! BAGAIMANA CARANYA?!"

Jaejoong menunjuk jeruji besi yang menjadi penyangga sang roda raksasa di luar kereta. "Kita berpegangan pada sisi besi itu. Lalu tunggu pemadam kebakaran membantu kita turun."

"Jae! Kau gila!"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN! KERETA INI AKAN JATUH MENGHANTAM TANAH!" Jerit Jaejoong yang mulai frustasi.

Dengan decakan kesal, Kibum membuka pintu kereta kemudian mencoba melangkahkan kakinya ke batang baja di sebelahnya. Jarak 3 meter bukanlah jarak pendek, itu jarak yang terlalu panjang malah. Kakinya tidak cukup lebar untuk melangkah ke batangan baja yang kokoh itu.

"A—Aku tidak bisa!" Seru Kibum.

"Gunakan Tanganmu!" Teriak Jaejoong lagi yang juga mencoba bergerak mencari pegangan.

Kibum mencoba sekali lagi. Jari-jarinya berusaha menggapai batangan baja yang berjarak 3 meter itu._ Sial!—kenapa harus jauh sih!_ Rutuk Kibum kesal.

"Condongkan tubuhmu sedikit." Ucap Jaejoong. Kibum menurut, dia segera mencondongkan tubuhnya dan—

**_GREB!_**—Kibum berhasil berpegangan. Dia menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk tetap berada di atas penyangga baja. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus. Kali ini giliran ak—"

**_KRAANNK!_**—Satu lagi tali pengikat kereta putus membuat kereta itu terguncang dan miring dengan sudut 180 derajat, sudut yang benar-benar lurus. Jaejoong terpelanting ke dalam kereta. Tubuhnya nyeri ketika menghantam jendela kaca dengan suara -**_PRANG!_**- yang keras. Badannya hampir terlempar dari luar jendela kalau saja dia tidak cekatan dengan berpegangan pada sisi jendela yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca.

"JAEJOONG!" Kibum berteriak panik, begitu juga dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di bawah mereka ketika melihat Jaejoong tergantung di sisi kereta.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong yang terus menahan rasa sakit karena tangannya tertusuk beling yang tersisa di jendela. Setidaknya dia masih selamat daripada terhempas di tanah dengan jarak 30 meter ini.

Kibum bergerak dari sisi penyangga baja ke baja yang lain. Setelah hampir mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Suara patahan besi dari kereta membuat mereka berdua terkejut.

"Sial!—Jae pegang tanganku! Keretanya akan jatuh!" Seru Kibum yang mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda blonde itu.

Jaejoong meringis, "Tidak bisa, tanganku tertancap di pecahan kaca." Ucapnya panik. Kibum menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Mata hitamnya melirik ke bawah dan langsung terkejut ketika melihat Yunho sudah mulai memanjat biang lala.

"JUNG YUNHO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CEPAT TURUN! KAU BISA MATI!" Teriak Kibum setengah histeris. Jaejoong yang mendengar nama Yunho diteriakkan langsung melirik ke bawah.

Pemuda brunette itu terlihat susah payah untuk menaiki beberapa jeruji besi dan penyangga baja. Sesekali kakinya tergelincir ketika berpijak pada batangan baja yang licin, untungnya saja tangan Yunho tangkas dalam mencengkram sehingga kematiannya bisa tertunda untuk sesaat.

"Yunho! Kau gila! Cepat turun!" Seru Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau tidak berhak memprotesku, Jae! Keadaanmu juga sedang tidak bagus!"

"Makanya aku bilang cepat turun! Aku tidak mau rumah sakit menambah satu kamar lagi untuk orang sepertimu, Yun!"

"Oh Diamlah!—Kau menyebalkan! Aku tidak berniat masuk ke rumah sakit!"

Kibum mendelik ke arah mereka berdua dengan jengkel, "Kalian berdua yang diam! Sempat-sempatnya bercanda disaat seperti ini!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya mendengus kecil. Tetapi langsung menegang ketika kereta kembali berderak dan bergoyang pelan. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak saat tali terakhir dari penarik kereta hampir putus.

"Jae! Cepat pegang tanganku!" Teriak Kibum lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai tubuh pemuda blonde itu. Percuma!—jaraknya terlalu lebar.

Yunho menggeram kesal, dia masih setengah jalan menuju ke arah Jaejoong. Otaknya terus berpikir mencari cara tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan situasi seperti ini.

"YUNHO!" Changmin berteriak memanggil. Yunho menoleh ke belakang. Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat ikut-ikutan menaiki penyangga baja biang lala.

Kibum lagi-lagi berdecak kesal.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KALAU BEGINI KITA BEREMPAT AKAN MATI!—BODOH!"

"Hentikan ocehanmu, _cutie boy_!" Jawab Changmin dengan nada sebal.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu!" Balas Kibum sambil menggeram marah.

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan. Ternyata bukan dia saja yang suka bercanda disituasi hidup-mati ini.

"Kibum! Lompat ke arahku! Aku akan menangkapmu!" Seru Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kaget.

"Apa?! Jangan bercan—"

"CEPAT LAKUKAN!" Teriak Yunho setengah marah dan setengah memaksa. Kibum terlihat berpikir. Dirinya dan Yunho hanya berjarak 5 meter. Yunho yang tepat berada dibawah tubuhnya bersiap mengulurkan tangannya keatas. _Apa dia bermaksud menangkapku hanya dengan satu tangan? Apa dia kuat?_ Pikir Kibum lagi.

**_GRAAKK!_**—Kereta kembali berderak keras. Jaejoong terguncang beberapa kali.

"Yu—Yunho—" Panggil pemuda blonde itu lirih. Mata doenya melirik penuh harapan pada Yunho yang tepat berada di sampingnya di penyangga baja. Pemuda itu bergelantungan dengan susah payah di salah satu jeruji besi.

"Tenang Jaejoongie. Jangan bergerak." Ucap Yunho dengan wajah tegang, matanya kembali melirik Kibum. "Dengar! Kalau kau tidak melompat aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Kau menghalangiku untuk menggapai Jaejoong." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Aku mengerti!" Kibum menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya kemudian—

**_BRUK!_**—Kibum menghantamkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda brunette itu. Dan Yunho berhasil menangkapnya. Biang lala bergoyang keras saat Kibum meloncat, menghasilkan goncangan yang membuat tali pengikat kereta putus.

"GWAAAAAA!—" Jaejoong berteriak panik saat tubuhnya mulai jatuh bersama kereta.

Yunho melirik Changmin yang berada dibawahnya, "CHANGMIN! TANGKAP!" Pemuda brunette itu melempar tubuh Kibum ke arah pemuda tinggi itu yang langsung menangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

Yunho bergerak cepat. Dengan tanpa pikir panjang dia melompatkan diri untuk menangkap tubuh Jaejoong. Hanya cara bunuh diri seperti itu yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini, sebab dia sudah tidak punya waktu untuk memanjat ke jeruji besi lagi.

Tubuh Jaejoong terlempar ke bawah. Mata doenya terbelalak kaget saat tubuhnya terus meluncur cepat ke tanah.

.

20 meter—

.

Gaya gravitasi terus mendorong Yunho yang berusaha menangkap tubuh Jaejoong di tengah-tengah udara. Tangannya bergerak liar untuk menangkap pemuda blonde dihadapannya itu.

.

10 meter—

.

Dengan jarak 15 centi. Jari Yunho berhasil menggapai lengan Jaejoong dan menariknya dalam dekapan di dada. Memeluk tubuh langsing itu dengan erat.

.

5 meter—

.

Yunho melindungi kepala Jaejoong dengan seluruh tangannya. Matanya terpejam ketika tanah mulai nampak. Yunho memposisikan punggungnya dibawah dan tubuh Jaejoong diatas. Setidaknya dia ingin pemuda yang berada dalam rengkuhannya selamat.

.

3 meter—

.

Kerumunan orang-orang berlarian menghindar. Berteriak histeris. Dan menjerit ngeri saat kereta menghantam tanah dengan suara nyaring memekakkan telinga. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat orang-orang berteriak panik.

.

2 meter—

.

Semua orang menunjuk dengan ngeri dan berteriak keras saat tubuh dua pemuda akan menghantam tumpukan kereta yang hancur lebur. Suara teriakan dan jeritan membuat telinga Yunho sakit.

Yunho benci suara bising. Bisakah mereka diam sebentar saat dirinya—

.

**_BRUUAAGHH!_**—

.

—Jatuh.

.

"**YUNHO!**" Samar-samar Yunho dapat mendengar Changmin dan Kibum berteriak memanggil namanya...

.

Teriakan yang penuh kengerian.

.

.

.

**_Shinki's Hospital, 07.00 Malam_**

.

Kyuhyun berlari ketakutan di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Matanya terus menatap beberapa nomor yang tertera di depan pintu kamar ruang inap. Beberapa perawat ditabraknya tanpa peduli. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Siwon ikut mengejar langkah sang Jung manis.

.

301.. 302... 303...

.

Kyuhyun terengah-engah saat berhenti tepat di depan pintu 303. Matanya melirik sekilas papan nama pasien yang tertera diruang inap VVIP tersebut. Jung Yunho.

Dengan gemetaran, Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ruangan serbah putih dan bau obat langsung menguar masuk ke indera penciuman sang Jung. Matanya kembali beralih pada Kibum yang duduk di samping ranjang Yunho.

"Ki—Kibum..." Kyuhyun memanggil. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melirik sekilas ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja, Paman. Masa kritis Yunho sudah berlalu. Dia sedang istirahat sekarang." Ucapnya dengan nada tenang sambil menatap Yunho yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Beberapa selang infus menjadi bagian dari tubuh yang penuh luka jahitan itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku dekat ranjang Yunho. "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya pria manis itu lagi.

"Mereka di kamar sebelah. Jaejoong sudah siuman dan sedang bersama Changmin sekarang." Sahut Kibum.

Siwon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun, "Aku ingin menjenguk anakku sebentar." Ucapnya yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari pria dihadapannya.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kibum memilih keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang menjaga Yunho. Pria manis itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari Kibum.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengelus rambut Yunho, "Hei—" pria itu mulai membuka suaranya, "—ayah selalu bangga padamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ada jeda sebelum Kyuhyun mulai bicara lagi, "Ayah selalu mencintaimu. Sebagai anak ayah yang paling ayah sayang. Ibumu juga pasti menyayangimu, Yun." Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan nada serak dari suaranya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Yunho, "Jadi ayah mohon—" pria itu menyeka airmata nya, "—cepatlah bangun, Yunie."

Sunyi menjadi suasana yang amat kelam di ruangan itu, namun saat tubuh kaku Yunho mulai bergerak perlahan, suara erangannya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget sekaligus gembira.

"Yu—Yunho."

Pemuda brunette itu membuka matanya dengan sangat pelan, "Ayah—" Panggilnya dengan suara parau. Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"Ayah disini, Yun." Jawaban ayahnya membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin—ayah menyampaikan sesuatu pada Jaejoong." Kata Yunho dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Firasat Kyuhyun memburuk saat melihat anaknya mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksudmu?—Yun?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada panik juga binggung.

Yunho tersenyum, "Ayah, tolong bantu aku menyampaikan pesanku pada Jaejoong." Pinta pemuda itu dengan nada memohon. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya selain mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari permintaan sang anak.

.

.

.

Kamar 304.

Jaejoong duduk tanpa mau memakan apapun yang disodorkan Changmin dan ayahnya. Mulutnya terus tertutup dan matanya selalu sembab. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Jaejoong menangis dalam diam.

Changmin menghela napas, "Jaejoongie, buka mulutmu. Kau harus makan."

"Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya dengan nada getir. Pemuda blonde itu bahkan menghalau seluruh makanan yang mampir di bibirnya. "Aku mau melihat keadaan Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong keras kepala.

Kibum yang berada di kamar Jaejoong hanya mendengus kecil, "Yunho masih koma, sekarang ada Kyuhyun yang menjaganya."

"TAPI AKU INGIN MENEMUI YUNHO!—SEKARANG!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil membanting piring yang ada ditangan Changmin.

Siwon menyentuh pundak Jaejoong, "Kau belum bisa menemuinya. Kau belum cukup kuat untuk berjalan. Tulang rusukmu patah dan belum sembuh."

"TAPI AKU INGIN MENEMUINYA!" Kali ini Jaejoong mencoba turun dari ranjangnya yang langsung ditahan oleh Changmin.

"Jangan keras kepala, Jae! Sikapmu kekanakan!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Jaejoong mencoba mendorong tubuh kakaknya tetapi tenaganya masih lemah sehingga yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menuruti Changmin yang menyuruhnya untuk berbaring.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Matanya kembali basah oleh cairan bening itu dan Changmin hanya mendesah lelah. Ini menjadi ke enam kalinya Jaejoong menangis. Bisakah pemuda blonde itu sedikit mengontrol emosinya? Changmin sadar kalau Jaejoong merasa bersalah pada Yunho. Pemuda brunette itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menolong Jaejoong. Dan sekarang terbujur koma di kamar sebelah dengan beberapa kerusakan organ dalam serta tulang.

Entah harus bersyukur atau berteriak kagum, Changmin benar-benar memuji kehebatan Yunho yang tidak mati setelah menghantam tanah dengan ketinggian 30 meter.

Changmin ingin memberi kata-kata penyemangat bagi Jaejoong. Tetapi perkataanya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong sambil menangis. Siwon yang pertama kali sadar langsung membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon heran. Pria brunette itu tidak menjawab, hanya menangis dan terus menangis. Kibum yang berada disebelahnya langsung merasakan firasat buruk.

"Paman, ada apa?! Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho?!" Tanya Kibum sambil mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun.

Mata doe Jaejoong terpaku cemas saat memandang Kyuhyun yang berlinangan air mata.

Pria itu masih terdiam, kemudian pandangan sendunya beralih pada Jaejoong. Mata itu terbelalak saat menerima tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Jaejoongie—" Kyuhyun memanggil dengan suara lirih.

.

_Jangan—Jangan katakan apapun_, jerit Jaejoong dalam hati.

.

"Yunho berpesan padaku—" Segukan terdengar dari suara pria manis itu.

.

_Tidak—tidak—aku mohon_. Jaejoong mengepalkan tinjunya gemetaran.

.

"Dia menyayangimu—dia akan selalu mencintaimu sampai akhir hidupnya." Berbarengan dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya, Kyuhyun kembali menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah dan menangis dalam diam.

Jaejoong terhenyak. Tubuhnya kaku seketika dengan mata yang melebar ngeri. Detik selanjutnya dia sudah berlari turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar.

"JAEJOONG!" Changmin mencoba menghalanginya tetapi tertahan oleh cengkaraman Kibum.

"Biarkan dia pergi menemui Yunho." Ucap Kibum pelan. Changmin terdiam dan menurut. Disampingnya, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun penuh sayang.

.

.

Jaejoong mendobrak pintu ruang inap Yunho dengan napas terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dengan irama cepat yang ketakutan. Dia merasa napasnya terhenti sesaat ketika mendapati tubuh pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tertutup selimut hingga bagian atas kepala.

"Yu—Yunho—" Jaejoong memanggil dengan suara gemetar. Kakinya serasa lemas melihat tubuh itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Kain yang menutupi wajahnya semakin membuat hati Jaejoong getir.

.

_Yunho tidak mungkin mati—iya kan? Dia pemuda yang kuat. Dia tidak mungkin mati. _Kata Jaejoong dalam hati mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya.

Percuma!—matanya tidak pernah berbohong, matanyanya dapat melihat bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak bergerak dan hal itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

.

Jaejoong mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk membuka penutup kain yang menyelimuti wajah Yunho. Mata yang cerah kini tertutup rapat. Bibir yang selalu melengkung penuh cengiran kini terdiam kaku datar. Dan tiga kata yang tidak akan pernah terucap membuat Jaejoong menghantam dadanya sendiri. Sakit. Perih. Nyeri.

Padahal hanya tiga buah kata yang terangkai menjadi kalimat 'Aku cinta padamu' harus tertelan oleh gumpalan tangis ditenggorokan Jaejoong.

"Yunie! Bangun!—YUNIE!" Jaejoong mengguncang bahu pemuda brunette itu, isak tangisnya terus menggema di kamar luas itu. Hening!—tidak ada suara lain selain segukan getir bibir pemuda blonde itu.

Jaejoong menghantam dadanya sambil menangis keras, mencoba menghentikan perih yang merusak organ dalamnya itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Sangat sakit. Dia ingin menghantam dadanya hingga pecah.

"Jangan—mati—" Jaejoong terduduk di lantai, "Aku mohon—jangan mati—" tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisnya yang meluap-luap.

.

"Aku—mencintaimu—Yunie—"

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Joongie." Suara Yunho membuat tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Dia mendongak untuk menatap wajah sumringah Yunho yang melirik ke bawah dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Ka—Kau?" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri.

"Yoo—lain kali kalau orang lagi tidur jangan diganggu. Sial!—badanku nyeri saat kau mengguncang tubuhku." Kesal Yunho sambil menyentuh lengannya yang sakit.

Jaejoong melongo, "Ta—tapi tadi Kyuhyun bilang kalau—kau mencintaku hingga akhir hidupmu."

"Memang benar—" Jawab Yunho enteng, "—aku berpesan pada ayahku untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintaku padamu, soalnya tubuhku masih lemas dan aku mengantuk kalau harus mengucapkannya ke kamarmu."

"Ja—jadi kau tidak mati?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mulai bergerak menuju ranjang Yunho.

"Tentu Saja!—Siapa juga yang bilang kalau aku mati?!"

"Tapi kau tidak bergerak!"

"Boo!—orang tidur mana mungkin bergerak! Lain kali periksa napasku sebelum menyimpulkan bahwa aku mati!—Sial!" Bentak Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong menggertakkan giginya marah, "MATI SAJA KAU!—MATI SAJA SANA, BODOH!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul dada Yunho dengan geram. Membuat beberapa jahitan terbuka lagi dengan rembesan darah. Yunho meringis sakit sambil melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang masih selamat dari hantaman Jaejoong.

"Ouch! Stop! Tulang rusukku bisa patah lagi!—Luka jahitanku terbuka!" Pinta Yunho sambil terus meringkuk dari pukulan Jaejoong.

"Biar saja!—Kau bod—" Belum sempat Jaejoong protes lagi. Sebuah kecupan singkat mampir dibibirnya.

Yunho memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, "Aku menyukaimu—ah tidak—aku mencintaimu." Ucap pemuda brunette itu sambil melepaskan mulutnya dari bibir si bungsu Choi.

Jaejoong menyeka air matanya sesaat kemudian menjitak kepala Yunho sebelum mencium bibir itu kembali, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Yunie!"

.

Yunho menahan tawa senangnya kemudian membalas pagutan Jaejoong lebih _intens_ lagi. Pemuda blonde itu tidak menolak ketika Yunho menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas perut pemuda brunette itu.

"Yunie, luka jahitanmu." Kata Jaejoong dengan nada cemas. Yunho tergelak sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Luka jahitan yang terbuka tidak akan menghentikanku untuk menciummu."

"Gombal—" Balas Jaejoong sambil memukul mesra bahu pemuda brunette itu.

"Boo, bolehkah—aku menginginkan lebih?" Tanya Yunho dengan deru napas yang cepat. Jaejoong bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencumbu Yunho, karena pemuda dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun, Yunie." Balas Jaejoong dengan suara menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Yunho meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Sungguh!—godaan didepan matanya membuatnya tidak tahan untuk merengkuh pemuda blonde didepannya ini.

"Jaejoongie—" Yunho memanggil dengan suara bariton dan serak. Kali ini Jaejoong yang meneguk air liurnya karena terangsang. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong merunduk untuk memagut bibir sang pemuda brunette.

Mata Yunho tertutup, bibirnya memberi kecupan menggoda dan jilatan nakal di mulut sang uke. Sedikit erangan membuat tubuh mereka jatuh dalam pelukan yang panas. Tetapi langsung terhenti ketika Jaejoong mendengar ringis sakit dari bibir pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Perutmu masih sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir. Tangannya menelusuri otot yang berbentuk sempurna di perut Yunho_._

"Sedikit. Luka jahitan terbuka dan tulang rusuk patah memang membuat nyeri, sungguh." Ucapnya yang terus menampilkan cengiran lebar miliknya. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan ciuman kecil.

"Kita akan lakukan dengan lembut, oke?" Sahut Jaejoong sambil menyisir surai _hitam_ milik Yunho. Pemuda brunette mendengus kecil sebagai luapan nafsunya yang tinggi.

Tangan Yunho yang sedikit sakit berusaha bergerak untuk menyentuh dada putih mulus di depan matanya ini. Patah di bagian lengan tidak akan mengurangi libidonya yang mulai naik. Ia terus mengelus dada Jaejoong, merayap ke bagian_ nipple_-nya dan menarik-nariknya gemas.

Erangan pelan pemuda blonde itu membuat Yunho kalap mata. Persetan dengan patah tulang dan kerusakan organ dalam. Dia hanya ingin mendengar lebih desahan dan erangan pemuda bermanik indah didepannya ini.

"Jaejoongie—" Yunho memanggilnya dengan dengusan napas di sekitar leher Jaejoong. Membuat sensasi menggelitik di leher jenjang nan putih itu.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan kecupan sayang di pipi Yunho. Kedua lengannya merangkul bahu pemuda brunette didepannya, membuat dadanya semakin mendekat dengan detak jantung yang siap menjebol keluar.

Kepala berambut blonde itu menengadah ke atas ketika sang _pemuda tan_ memejamkan matanya sambil mengecup penuh intimidasi di lehernya. Geli dan nyaman. Sengatan itu datang terus menerus di bagian lehernya dengan cepat. Membuat napasnya terengah-engah.

Baju pasien warna hijau milik Jaejoong sudah jatuh teronggok di lantai. Kini, tubuh porselinnya terekspos sempurna tanpa ada helaian benang pun yang menutupinya. Yunho menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah.

Jari-jari nakal sang pemuda brunette berjalan menggelitik sensor perut dan dada Jaejoong lalu berhenti tepat di bagian dua _nipple_-nya yang sudah menonjol keras. Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya kemudian mengeluarkan lidahnya hanya untuk menjilat dan menghisap tonjolan itu secara bergantian.

Ekor mata doenya bisa melihat kalau sang pendominasi terlelap dalam kenikmatan menghisap dadanya. Menggigitnya bahkan menghisapnya layaknya anak bayi. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan lenguhan keras dan saliva yang menumpuk di sela bibirnya. Menetes di leher dan dijilat oleh Yunho.

"Yunie—Hhhhh—Sentuh aku—" Kalimat itu terucap saat Jaejoong sudah tidak sanggup berlama-lama terlena dalam buaian yang memabukkan. Dia ingin merasakan tubuh Yunho dengan cepat. Sang dominan tersenyum lembut. Tangan berkulit _tan_ nya bergerak menari-nari di area paling sensitif sang uke. Bagian batang kejantanannya.

Sedikit erangan nikmat membuat Yunho melepaskan baju pasiennya dengan tidak sabar. Bibirnya segera memberi titik kenikmatan disetiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Dada, perut, leher bahkan bibirnya tidak lepas dari setruman penuh saliva itu.

Jaejoong yang duduk diatas tubuh Yunho hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah ketika pemuda brunette itu mulai meremas pantat kenyalnya. Tangan putihnya terulur untuk menarik rahang kokoh Yunho agar memberi kenikmatan pada mulutnya.

Yunho menurut, dia memagut dan memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga manis itu. Menjilat gigi, gusi, lidah dan langit-langit mulut Jaejoong. Sesekali bermain tekan dan dorong lidah, membuat mereka berdua mendengus kecil.

Tangan Jaejoong kembali merayap ke bagian dada Yunho, tapi sayang, gerakannya kalah cepat dibandingkan sang pendominan, karena kini dirinya sudah didorong jatuh ke ranjang dengan tubuh Yunho yang menindihi dadanya. Kedua tangannya tertekan di sisi kasur sedangkan dadanya terus dilumat oleh Yunho.

"Ahhh—" Jaejoong mengerang spontan ketika tangan Yunho menyentuh bagian ujung batang kejantanannya. Bermain-main dengan cairan pre-cum miliknya yang lengket. Satu kecupan dilandaskan Yunho di bagian leher Jaejoong.

"Kita akan mulai permainannya." Bisik pemuda brunette itu dengan suara menggoda. Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab ketika miliknya dicengkram dengan kuat dengan kocokan cepat. Hanya napasnya yang tersengal-sengal mencoba menahan denyut liar di penisnya.

Yunho melepaskan kocokannya ketika tubuh Jaejoong tersentak karena nikmat. Pemuda brunette itu memposisikan selangkangannya di depan wajah sang pemuda cantik.

"Buka—" Bisik Yunho pelan sambil menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Pemuda blonde itu menurut, dia membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan, sesekali lidahnya menyentuh ujung penis Yunho dengan jilatan menggoda.

Sang Jung tersenyum simpul, dia memoleskan ujung batang kejantananya yang mengeluarkan pre-cum ke bibir Jaejoong layaknya memberi _lip-gloss_ pada bibir ranum itu kemudian secara perlahan memasukkannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Yunho mengerang kecil ketika rasa hangat dan basah menyentuh bagian selangkangannya, terutama saat Jaejoong memainkan lidahnya dengan menjilat miliknya.

"Hhhhh—Jaejoongie—" Yunho memanggil dengan suara tercekat. Dia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan irama konstan. Sedangkan Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk tidak muntah ketika benda besar dan berdenyut itu menghantam kerongkongannya.

"Yunie—Nghhh—Stop—mphhh—" Tangan Jaejoong berusaha mendorong pinggang pemuda brunette itu agar berhenti memperkosa mulutnya. Sayangnya, libido Yunho sudah terlalu tinggi untuk dihentikan. Dengan nakal, jarinya mengerayangi dada Jaejoong lalu menuju penis pemuda itu dan mengocoknya cepat. Jaejoong tersentak dengan mata terbelalak, kerongkongannya terbuka karena kaget, Yunho mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendorong penisnya hingga masuk seutuhnya.

Mata Jaejoong terbalik penuh kenikmatan, mulutnya seakan pasrah ketika batang kejantanan Yunho terus menghantam rongga dan bagian dalam lidahnya. _Yunho_ memandang sosok dihadapannya dengan seringai senang.

Yunho melepaskan penisnya dengan suara **_-Plop!-_** keras untuk menghentikan miliknya yang siap tumpah. Beberapa tetes saliva ikut keluar membentuk jaring jembatan di ujung batang kejantanannya dan sela bibir Jaejoong. Kecupan singkat kembali dijatuhkan di bibir ranum Jaejoong.

"Buka pahamu—" Perintah Yunho dengan suara halus dan setengah memaksa. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melebarkannya sehingga bagian bawah dirinya terekspos sempurna. Pemuda cantik itu menjilat bibirnya. Dan Yunho menyukai gerakan 'permohonan' sensual itu. Dengan cepat Yunho memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Jaejoong, mengocoknya pelan dan mengambil beberapa tetes saliva lalu bergerak nakal menuju lubang _virgin_ yang berkedut menggoda itu.

Satu jari masuk diikuti erangan tertahan Jaejoong. Remasan otot lubang itu membuat jari Yunho serasa dipijat lembut. Membuat Yunho yakin lubang itu masih 'perawan'.

Dua jari masuk, erangan Jaejoong kini diikuti sentakan kepala yang menggeleng cepat. Otot perutnya mengejang menahan sakit dan batang kejantanannya berdenyut semakin liar. Yunho menenangkan pemuda itu dengan mengecup lembut mata serta keningnya, berharap rasa nyeri itu terobati sedikit.

Jari ketiga mulai menyeruak masuk, kali ini tidak ada erangan yang berarti ketika tanpa sengaja Yunho menyentuh prostat Jaejoong. Mendorongnya pelan membuat tubuh pemuda berkulit porselin itu bergetar menahan nikmat. Mulutnya terbuka mencari oksigen. Erotis—satu kata itulah yang membuat Yunho mabuk kepayang.

Yunho menggerakan ketiga jarinya maju-mundur, membuat tubuh yang berada didepannya menggeliat nyaman. Sesekali hentakkannya membuat Jaejoong terhenyak kaget tetapi sedetik kemudian mendesah nikmat. Ah—Yunho benar-benar menikmati ekstasi yang memabukkan ini.

"Jaejoongie—aku masuk—" Pinta Yunho dengan nada serak dan parau akibat hormon testoteronnya yang tidak terkendali membuat suaranya tercekat gugup.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengangguk pelan, dia semakin memperlebar kedua pahanya seakan-akan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk menggagahinya segera. Permintaan 'erotis' segera dikabulkan oleh Yunho ketika ujung miliknya digesek-gesekkan perlahan tepat di mulut lubang anal Jaejoong.

"Katakan Jaejoongie—kalau kau menginginkanku." Goda Yunho sambil mencumbu bibir manis pemuda blonde itu.

"Yunie—mpphhh—Aku ingin—Hnngg—penismu—" Jawab Jaejoong yang terus membalas pagutan liar sang Jung.

Mata itu tersenyum menawan, "_good boy_—" Dengan sedikit hentakan, dia memasukkan paksa seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam lubang yang berkedut liar itu. Mulut Jaejoong terbuka dengan lidah menjulur ketika rasa kenikmatan mulai menghantam prostatnya. Tangannya mencengkram seprei ranjang kuat-kuat dan punggungnya melengkung penuh kepuasan. Dia menikmati setiap gerakan posesif sang pendominan, menghantam dan menyodok lubangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ahhh—Ahhh—enak—" Hanya racauan kecil yang bisa keluar dari mulut Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengangkat pahanya semakin lebar. Membuat sodokan lebih _intens _dan memabukkan.

Tubuh langsing Jaejoong tersentak berkali-kali ketika pinggul Yunho terus menghempas-hempaskan penisnya ke dalam lubang surga itu. Hangat. Nikmat. Memikat. Tiga kata yang membuat sang sapphire lupa diri dan memilih mengikuti insting binatang dalam dirinya. Menggagahi sang pemuda cantik lebih kuat lagi.

Jaejoong berbalik, memilih menahan berat tubuhnya ditumpuan lutut, layaknya orang yang merangkak. Yunho menjilat bibirnya penuh nafsu ketika melihat bongkahan kenyal di depan matanya.

**_PLAK!_**—tamparan panas melayang penuh gairah di pantat Jaejoong. Membuat pemuda itu mengerang sakit sekaligus nikmat. Yunho kembali meremas dan mencengkram bongkahan itu sekali lagi.

"Ahhh—Yunie—Ahhkk—" Jaejoong harus menggigit seprei agar suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar. Pemuda blonde itu dapat mendengar dengus napas Yunho di sisi telinganya.

"Jaejoongie—kau cantik—manis—" Pujinya dengan desah napas yang merangsang. Libido pemuda brunette itu tidak sanggup dibendung lagi. Dengan gesit tangannya merayap dibalik paha Jaejoong dan melebarkannya seluas mungkin. Batang kejantanannya yang berdenyut sejak tadi siap menyodok kembali lubang anal sang uke.

Lebih keras—sedikit hentakan—dan dengusan kecil. Yunho mengocok lubang surga itu dengan tempo yang cepat—dan semakin cepat. Pinggang Jaejoong di cengkram agar pemuda itu tidak limbung dari ranjang. Hentakan demi hentakan membuat tubuh putih kurus didepannya mencoba bernapas pendek-pendek. Lubangnya nyeri ketika Yunho bermain kasar dengan mengobak-abik 'gua' basah itu tanpa terkendali.

"Yunie—Ahhhkk—sakit—Hghhh—" Erang Jaejoong. Yunho menyeringai kecil.

"Sakit?—Bagaimana kalau kita buat 'enak'?" Godanya sambil membalikkan tubuh putih itu. Jaejoong menatapnya bingung sesat, tetapi langsung terbelalak ngeri ketika Yunho mengambil sebuah kapsul obat kecil di atas lemari dekat ranjangnya.

"Yunie!—Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu obat penghilang rasa sakit kan?! Mau kau apakan?" Tanya Jaejoong panik. Dia mencoba beringsut tetapi kakinya sudah dicengkram lebih dahulu oleh Yunho.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tersenyum kecil, "Membuatmu tidak 'kesakitan' lagi." Jawabnya santai. Kapsul kecil tadi dimainkannya di ujung penis Jaejoong, membuat pemuda blonde itu meneguk liurnya panik.

"Jangan!—kapsul itu tidak akan cukup masuk ke—ARGHHH!" Jaejoong berteriak nyaring ketika rasa sakit menghantam penisnya. Kapsul obat tadi dimasukkan secara paksa ke lubang saluran urinnya.

Mata doe Jaejoong terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan saliva yang banyak dan punggungnya melengkung menahan rasa sakit. Untuk sesaat napasnya terhenti karena tersentak nyeri. Yunho menyeringai senang.

"Kau tidak akan sakit lagi karena obatnya sudah kau 'minum'." Ucap pemuda brunette itu sambil mendorong masuk kapsul kecil tadi. Pre-cum Jaejoong bahkan harus terciprat sedikit saat terdorong oleh benda asing itu.

"Hghhh—Aghhh—" Napas Jaejoong terengah-engah. Airmatanya mengalir dengan mata yang terbalik. Menggiurkan—kata itu yang membuat Yunho kembali menyodok lubang anal Jaejoong dengan batang kejantanannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong tidak bisa bergerak. Sakit. Nyeri. Membuat tubuhnya lemas dan tidak sanggup menerima setiap sodokan dari batang kemaluan Yunho yang besar dan berdenyut.

Otot dada Jaejoong naik turun memompa oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-parunya. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan jari Yunho dari ujung penisnya. Sayangnya, hal itu malah semakin membuat Yunho menambah kapsul obat untuk kembali dimasukkan ke saluran urinnya.

Jaejoong berontak, ketika kapsul kedua masuk secara perlahan. Tubuhnya mengejang, matanya terbelalak. Yunho bahkan harus menutup mulut Jaejoong agar tidak berteriak. Tangan kurus Jaejoong mencoba meronta dengan mendorong tubuh sang pendominan. Percuma!—tenaga pemuda blonde itu tidak akan kuat melawan Yunho.

"Kenapa Jaejoongie?—Hhhh—Masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho dengan seringainya. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan mata terbelalak ngeri ketika Yunho kembali memasukkan satu kapsul obat lagi ke saluran urinnya di ujung penis.

Perih. Sakit. Nyeri. Jaejoong merasa batang kejantanannya di robek secara bersamaan dengan lubang analnya. Tangannya tidak sanggup melawan lagi. Kini tubuhnya pasrah dengan mulut yang terbuka mengeluarkan air liurnya.

"Aku—hgghh—akan—mati—Aghhh—Yunie—Hggghh—" Rintihnya ketika melihat ujung kejantanannya yang berdenyut mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Yunho mengocok benda keras itu dengan cengkraman kuat dan cepat. Tubuh Jaejoong kembali tersentak ke belakang dengan punggung melengkung. Matanya terbalik penuh kenikmatan.

"Aku mati—aghh—aku mati—" Racau Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho semakin mengenjot lubang anal pemuda blonde itu dengan liar. Mendorong dan mengobok-obok 'gua' basah itu secara kalap tanpa mempedulikan tetes darah yang keluar akibat robeknya dinding rectum.

Tubuh putih Jaejoong tersentak berkali-kali seiring hentakan pinggul Yunho yang mendorong penisnya semakin dalam. Tangan _tan _itu terus mengocok batang kejantanan Jaejoong tanpa mempedulikan rintihan sakit. Hingga tiba-tiba otot perut Yunho mengejang dengan dengusan napas yang pendek-pendek. Dirinya sadar sebentar lagi miliknya akan memuntahkan lahar putih yang sejak tadi menunggu giliran untuk dibuang.

Tangan Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga posisi mereka layaknya _doggy style_. Kemudian menarik kedua lengan Jaejoong sehingga tubuh kurus itu menopang seluruh berat tubuhnya di lutut. Hentakkan dan genjotan Yunho semakin liar dan tidak terkendali. Jaejoong bahkan harus menggigit bibirnya untuk berhenti mengerang dan mendesah keras.

Nihil!—Jaejoong tidak sanggup menahan desahannya ketika rasa nikmat terus menghajar prostatnya dengan sodokan kalap. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berharap tidak pingsan dengan seluruh rasa nyeri ditubuhnya.

"Jaejoongie—Ahhkk—Aku keluar—" Kalimat Yunho diikuti oleh sentakan pinggulnya yang semakin kencang membuat bunyi becek yang nyaring dari arah lubang anal Jaejoong. Sedangkan pemuda blonde itu melebarkan kakinya untuk bersiap memuncratkan sperma miliknya keluar.

Sedikit lagi—mereka berdua hanpir mencapai klimaks. Yunho menggigit bahu Jaejoong untuk meredam dengusan dan teriakan nikmatnya.

"Yunie—Ahhhk!—Keluar!—AGRGHHH!—" Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang berkali-kali. Penisnya bergetar dan menyemburkan sperma miliknya beserta tiga kapsul yang terlempar keluar dengan cairan putih yang membasahinya. Ujung batang kejantanan Jaejoong meneteskan beberapa cairan urin yang juga ikut andil dalam pergulatan nikmat itu.

Yunho yang merasa miliknya diremas oleh rectum Jaejoong hanya melenguh keras saat cairan putih kentalnya muncrat di dalam liang surga itu. Menetes secara perlahan dari lubang Jaejoong dan turun di paha mulus pemuda blonde itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong ambruk di kasur. Bergetar dengan keras ketika Yunho melepaskan penisnya dengan suara**_ -Plop!-_** nyaring. Beberapa cipratan sperma dari Yunho jatuh di bongkahan kenyal pantat Jaejoong. Dilanjutkan dengan kecupan mesra yang melandas mulus di bahu pemuda cantik itu.

Yunho mengecupnya lembut dan penuh sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, Boojaejoongie." Bisiknya dengan suara bariton berat. Jaejoong ingin menjawab pernyataan cinta dari sang pendominan, sayangnya, matanya terlalu gelap dan tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Jaejoong memilih tertidur dengan dengkuran halus yang membuat Yunho tersenyum sambil mengelus surai pirang yang lembut itu.

.

.

.

.

Di balik celah pintu, Siwon melirik kesal pada Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang kalau Yunho mati."

Kyuhyun membalas dengan cemberut, "Siapa yang mati. Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan dari Yunho. Aku menangis karena aku senang Yunho sudah sadar." Lanjutnya yang membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya malas.

Celah pintu menutup pelan, Kyuhyun kembali mendesah panjang, "Yunho sudah dewasa." Ucapnya penuh haru.

"Oh ayolah—jangan terlalu sentimen begitu. Wajar bagi remaja seperti mereka merasakan yang namanya cinta." Sahut Siwon sambil mengacak-acak rambut uke nya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Disebelah mereka Kibum dan Changmin mengerang keras. "Pacarku di rebut saudaraku sendiri." Kata Changmin.

"Ya—menyebalkan" Sahut Kibum lagi. Bagi pemuda berambut hitam itu berarti tidak ada lagi permainan 'panas' antara dirinya dan Yunho. _Ah—benar-benar mengecewakan_, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hei—_cutie boy_!" Panggil Changmin dengan nada jahil.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" Delik Kibum tidak suka. Changmin mengedikkan kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" Tanya Changmin yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Kibum.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Sahut pemuda berambut hitam itu seakan-akan pemuda dihadapannya ini baru mengatakan bahwa dia menyodomi Soo Man sam.

Changmin menggeleng kesal. "Tidak, aku serius! Seratus persen serius!"

"Tingkahmu tidak menunjukkan kalau kau serius!" Kata Kibum sambil menyikut perut sang sulung Choi. Changmin hanya tertawa pelan sambil merangkul bahu Kibum.

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya." Jawab Changmin sambil mengedipkan mata nakal. Pemuda disebelahnya terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah—aku setuju."

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

holla minna, sebenarnya ffnya masih ada 1 chapter lagi, berhubung chap terakhir versi aslinya isinya PWP dan sixsome *lol* juga karna cast yang saya pakai disini banyak yg ga suka selain YunJae, jadi mungkin gak saya post. mianhae hehe thanks for readiiing ^^

**Special thanks to :** **pujochi exo, Rly. , GanymedeSeth, Cherry YunJae, jaejaejoongie, Hana - Kara, De, diamond's, heeli, alwaysyunjae, JungYJ, uknowme2309, ifa. , kikikyujunmyun, nunoel31 , Guest, Lady Ze**

buat ELFana JOY: bukan ini ffnya Naru Sasu punya kak Ve hehe :D


End file.
